History of Silence
by OhSnapItzPeggy
Summary: Serenity Elliot, a hearing impaired and mute girl (Who recently graduated from NYSD), discovers that her father is WWE Superstar Triple H and she decides to meet him and get to know him, but she also falls for a WWE Superstar in Roman Reigns. What will happen during this journey of finding family and possibly love? Roman Reigns/OC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello everyone. I am here with a requested fanfic by LoveTheEffect on Fanfiction (She's also a good friend of mine on Twitter BTW). So sorry for the long wait and the writer's block from time to time. So I did promise on a one shot that the first chapter will be up before September when I go back to college to start a new course and here we go, but I don't know when the second chapter will be up after this one so we'll have to see. Now this one involves an OC but this OC was also the requester's idea so I kind of own nobody in this fic which is a first time for me. Anyway, I hope you enjoy and if it's crap, I'm so sorry but I am still kind of trying to get back to basics with the writing Fanfiction.**

* * *

Serenity Elliot wasn't really like one of your average girls. Well, many girls aren't like your average girls but there was really something different about Serenity. She was born in Paris, France but she was raised in New York City. She has a hearing impairment, meaning that she has a difficulty with hearing (But she's not completely deaf or anything) and she's also a mute person, meaning that she's unable to speak with her mouth and mainly communicates with sign language.

So here's a little story about Serenity. So as I mentioned, she was born in Paris, France and her mother was a single parent at the time because her father abandoned her sometime before Serenity was born. Soon, Serenity and her mother moved to New York City while Serenity was still a baby. Soon a few years have gone by and Serenity started school and her mother abandoned her at a boarding school called the New York School of Deaf (NYSD) since she wanted to move on with her life and since then, Serenity has never saw her mother ever again, but she still has never met her father, but she hopes someday she will, and also meets her mother again. Now it's many years later, Serenity is now 18 years old and she's officially graduated from NYSD and she's ready to go to Kent University.

So it's days after graduation and Serenity's friends Mason Young and Adam Lee (who also went to NYSD with her, but Mason is the only one that can hear out of the three of them because he has a cochlear implant and he's able to communicate with other people really well without anybody shouting in his ear or anything) are taking her to a WWE show live in Madison Square Garden. Serenity isn't really a big fan of professional wrestling but she knew Adam and Mason love it and since there was three tickets, she decided she should tag along and see what's there. Of course wrestling but she hopes to have an awesome time before she focuses on college when Summer break is over.

Serenity, Adam and Mason got to Madison Square Garden and the guys were so excited about the show while Serenity was just hoping to maybe get an interest after watching one show, which could happen but maybe not. They all communicated to each other in American Sign Language of course but while they were doing that, someone behind them was making fun of them.

"Hey dorks, have you forgotten how to speak and decide to use hand puppetry as a special language or whatever?" an average teenage boy (with a Daniel Bryan t-shirt) asked jokingly before he laughed and high fived his friend (with a Dolph Ziggler t-shirt).

"Listen up bastards, we're actually graduates from NYSD so shut the fuck up!" said Mason.

"Oh, you're deaf. Strange that you can hear though."

"I have a cochlear implant Blind Mouse and my grandparents were audiologist so think about that."

"What about these two?"

The Daniel Bryan fan shouted in Adam's ear asking if he can hear him while the Dolph Ziggler fan shouted in Serenity's, both for a joke and the three of them just decided to ignore the two guys, which they did. Several more minutes went by and everyone went inside and went to their seats waiting for the show to start.

***FF to after the show***

The show was amazing. Mason, Adam and Serenity saw Superstars like Randy Orton, Triple H, Dean Ambrose, Seth Rollins, Roman Reigns, Dolph Ziggler, Bray Wyatt and Divas like Paige, The Bella Twins, Natalya, AJ Lee and many other Superstars and Divas. Literally, it was a fun night and they can't wait for WWE to be in Manhattan again. Adam and Serenity might not have heard a lot but luckily they had Mason there to help with letting them know what the announcers and everybody was saying. Isn't being deaf great? Well, they would know if it is or isn't.

Adam, Mason and Serenity left the arena and they were then met again by those two morons that messed with them before the show.

"Hey Deaf Dorks, did you enjoy the show?" The Daniel Bryan fan asked. "Depends if you watched it since you mostly can't hear."

"Didn't I tell you before to fuck off?" Mason asked. "Last time I checked, I did, so fuck off."

Mason, Adam and Serenity walked away and went home after a fun night of WWE live in Madison Square Garden and now they have to focus

* * *

**A/N: That's the first chapter. My apologies for it being a bit crap and not being too long. It is the first chapter so give me a break. Chapter 2 will be up pretty soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Wow, you guys are so nice when it came to the first chapter, even though I did a shitty job and made it not as long. So because of the many Favourites, Follows and also getting positive reviews back on the first chapter, I've decided to post the second chapter now and I promise this one will be longer than the first for sure. Now, if anyone has seen what I've done before in requested Fanfics and one shots, I definitely do what the requester asks but sometimes I like to add my own little ideas to it to make things pretty interesting because I'm the kind that loves to make things interesting. Anyway, here's the second chapter and remember that I own nobody, the OCs are credited to the requester and everybody in WWE is credited to them because they're real. Okay, I'll leave you to it.**

* * *

So a couple of weeks have gone by since Serenity, Adam and Mason went to WWE Live from Madison Square Garden. Serenity is at home reading a magazine and having some Cookies and Cream Fit Crunch Bars by Robert Irvine, which are her favourite snacks. While she was doing her thing at home, she thought about finally finding her parents since she spent her life (Kind of) without them. Of course Adam know Serenity and they're really close, like brother and sister and he knows all about her what's happened with her parents while Mason just thinks Serenity and her mother don't get along well instead of knowing she abandoned her daughter. Serenity knew she had to find out either now or never so she put the magazine down and looked all over the house for her birth certificate.

Little note: On Serenity's 15th birthday, the hospital in Paris gave her her birth certificate to get her passport so that on her 16th birthday, she could go home to France and also to go there in the summer of that year.

Serenity found her birth certificate and she recognised her mother's name (They both have the same last name) and she saw that it said her father is Paul Levesque. Frankly she had no idea who on earth Paul Levesque was so she decided to look him up. She went on her laptop and searched for Paul Levesque, and she found out that Paul Levesque was none other than one of the people that she saw that night in Madison Square Garden with Adam and Mason. It was WWE Superstar Triple H. She also found out that he's married to Stephanie McMahon and they have three kids called Aurora, Murphy and Vaughn. Serenity was surprised of this information that her father is in WWE and she has three little sisters but she knew she had to meet him. She also found some more information online and she found out just next week WWE is going to be in Europe before Summerslam and Triple H and Stephanie McMahon are doing a signing in Paris, France and also there was a WWE show that night and she knew what she had to do to meet her father.

***Next Week, Paris***

Serenity flew from New York to Paris just two days ago, she was able to get a ticket for the WWE show in Paris before she left New York and she got her ticket for the WWE signing to meet Triple H and Stephanie McMahon and now she's ready to meet them. Unlike the French WWE fans, she was kind of the only one not wearing any wrestling merchandise of any kind but she decided to blend in with the crowd any ways. Everyone waited around until Triple H and Stephanie came out to sit at the table and start the signing, which took about 10 minutes after everyone went inside for them to arrive from the back and sit at the table and get the signing started. Once Triple H and Stephanie were sat down, it was finally time for every French WWE fan to meet The Game and The Billion Dollar Princess.

Triple H and Stephanie met a lot of WWE fans from long time adult fans since the Attitude Era to young child fans who got into wrestling not too long ago. Suddenly, they meet this girl with Long Dark Brown hair, Tanned skin, Brown eyes (Who was Serenity) and they noticed she wasn't wearing any WWE or wrestling merchandise at all. Like it was some normal person who wasn't really a wrestling fan. She was mainly wearing a plain white t-shirt with a pair of jeans an Nike's trainers, but they figured since she's waited in line that she would be a wrestling fan any ways. When Stephanie saw the girl, she noticed there was actually a lot of similarity with her and Triple H, which was just shocking, but Triple H didn't see it that much.

"Hello." said Triple H.

"Hi." said Stephanie.

Serenity couldn't say reply back due to her not hearing very well and she properly didn't read Triple H and Stephanie's lips. She actually can read lips really well but she didn't catch what the two WWE employees said.

"Can she hear?" Triple H asked.

"I don't know, but she looks a lot like you." said Stephanie.

"Really?"

"Yeah, you could be related."

Triple H stood up and shouted in Serenity's ear asking if she can hear but she could barely hear him. One thing she hated so much was that people always got close to her and shouted in her ear. Frankly it always pissed her off since she can read lips, but she responded in American Sign Language that she could barely hear him and that she can read people's lips. Sadly neither Stephanie or Triple H knew what she was saying in American Sign Language due to not understanding it, but they knew it was Sign Language. They just didn't know what it meant.

"Umm... Sorry, I don't speak sign language." Triple H said when he sat back down in his seat.

"Me neither." said Stephanie. "Well, I can say this, but you actually look a lot like Triple H here."

Serenity said 'Thank you' in ASL (American Sign Language) and Stephanie and Triple H just guessed that meant 'Thank you' for two people that do not know Sign Language at all.

"I think that's thank you so I'll just say you're welcome." said Stephanie.

Triple H noticed Serenity had a letter in her hand and figured that it might be for either him or Stephanie.

"Is that letter for one of us?" Triple H asked.

After Serenity read Triple H's lips, she nodded and gave the letter to him and he put it on the table for him to read afterwards, then she had a photo taken with The Game and The Billion Dollar Princess, then she left and they moved on to the next person. Frankly it was a busy afternoon for them and soon it was time for them to head to the arena for the show tonight.

***Later, Arena***

Stephanie and Triple H got to the arena and they still had pictures and letters from fans that gave them pictures and letters at the signing and they decided to look through them. Suddenly, Triple H got to the letter that Serenity gave him and had a read through it hoping it would just be a normal fan letter that would say the normal fan stuff saying that she's a big fan and all that shit. Instead it was completely nothing like that and more of a letter from a long lost relative or something like that.

"What'cha reading?" Stephanie asked.

"This letter from the deaf girl that you said that looks like me." said Triple H.

"What did she say?"

"Well, she said some things about herself and that recently she found out that I'm her father."

"You had a daughter before we got together?"

"I guess so. I do remember a little over 18 years ago that I dated this French girl and we had sex one time, then she told me she was pregnant and then I left her because I was not ready to become a father because I was a bit too young for all that. I had no idea she had the baby and raised it. Well, raised the baby for a little while and then left her at a boarding school for the deaf."

"Do you think we should find this girl again so you can properly get to know her? I think you should."

"Steph, I'm not too sure on this."

"Paul, Honey, she's your daughter and she's spent the most of her life without you and her mom. I really think you should properly unite with her."

Triple H thought about it for a minute.

"Okay, if she's at the show tonight, I'll get people to look out for her and then after the show, she can come backstage and I'll properly get to know her, but since she can use Sign Language, We'll have Dolph Ziggler with us while we meet her." said Triple H.

"Alright then. So it's settled." said Stephanie.

***Later, After the show***

The show has ended and of course Serenity attended, but she wasn't anywhere near the front, but security remembered to look out for her to bring her backstage before the show. Once everyone was about to leave, one security member approached Serenity with a piece of paper that told her she's been asked by Stephanie McMahon and Triple H to meet her backstage and she was thinking what was going on, other than the fact that possibly Triple H read Serenity's letter telling him that she's his daughter. After she read the note, she nodded saying to the man that she's ready to go backstage, but they waited for everyone to leave first since they don't want there to be giving ideas that they can let fans go backstage all they want after the show, which they don't unless it's someone close to one of the performers that were in stage tonight. Once everyone was gone, Serenity went backstage with the security guard and he gave her a visitor's pass first before she decided to go around backstage doing anything. Then she was taken to the General Manager's office. The security guard knocked on the door and just 5 seconds later, it was Stephanie McMahon who opened the door.

"Hey Stephanie, is this the girl you asked me to bring?" The Security Guard asked.

"Yes she is. Thank you for bringing her here." said Stephanie. "Come on in Serenity."

The Security Guard left and Serenity stepped into the office and she noticed Triple H was talking to a fellow WWE Superstar Dolph Ziggler. Of course what many people who know Dolph or are a big fan of his knows that Dolph is fluent in ASL and they figured of using him to help with translating both English to ASL and ASL to English. Even though Serenity could read lips really well, she figured it could work having someone translate for her in ASL to see if they have skills, and to save any misreading lips at any time since that happens from time to time for someone that can read lips like the back of her hand. So Triple H and Stephanie sat down together on one sofa while Serenity sat down on a different sofa with Dolph next to her. While Stephanie and Triple H were talking, Dolph used ASL to properly communicate with Serenity so she was mostly looking at Dolph than Stephanie and Triple H.

"So Serenity, we were actually surprised to find out you were Paul's daughter. Mainly because of the fact that he never mentioned you before we even started dating or anything years ago." Stephanie said while Dolph did ASL to communicate with Serenity. "But we figured it would be best since we found out you lived without both your mom and your dad growing up that you should at least be a part of our family, and we figured since there's people like you out there in the world, you should have a job here to help deaf WWE fans. Pretty much bring WWE to the deaf world. So what do you say?"

After Serenity focused on Dolph's ASL, she replied in ASL that she would love to be part of their family and that she would also love to help bring WWE to the deaf world since she does have friends who are also deaf.

"What did she say Dolph?" Triple H asked.

"She said yes, to both suggestions." said Dolph.

"Awesome. Okay then, it's settled." said Stephanie.

Serenity was so excited to become a part of the WWE crew by bringing WWE to the deaf world and she's also excited to finally have a bond with her father and she also hopes to have a great relationship with Stephanie as well. Once Serenity was hired, she was shown the way out the back way and then soon it was the start of something new for her.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed the second chapter. Probably the requester wouldn't want me to include Dolph Ziggler while Serenity has the proper introduction with Stephanie McMahon and Triple H but I remember that I found out Dolph can do American Sign Language so I figured he should be part of the story as someone that can speak to Serenity in one of the only languages she can communicate in (Another being French Sign Language, but it might not be mentioned during the story since I don't think any people that do use French Sign Language will make an appearance at all) but I'm not going to make them as good friends unless the requester wants me to, but we'll see what happens, so Dolph will make occasional appearances but isn't a major character in this story, unless asked by the requester or any reviewers that do want to see more of Dolph and then I'll include him even more but he won't be a major character at all.**

**Also with the signing bit of this story, as most people that have read my stories would know that on one Author's Note in a story that I went to a signing myself to meet Wade Barrett and Paige and my mum actually gave Wade a letter and he didn't read it once he was given it and he kept it to one side with fan pictures and all that so I have experience on everything after one time. Also with the going backstage after a show thing, I know that definitely happens with people that are close to the wrestlers. Explains Randy Orton's girlfriend Kim Kessler having a seat to every show and then goes backstage to leave with him. Shit happens.**

**So on a personal note, next week I have my college induction for my new course and the week after that I will officially start the course and get my schedule, my equipment and everything I need so if I have a crazy schedule where I have to do college work and then some work at home too and don't have time to write Fanfiction, either I'll be on a hiatus until half term or I will write on the weekends and get them published ASAP but it depends on my schedule and what's going to happen so the third chapter will be up soon and I'll definitely give updates on myself and what's been happening since I last wrote from time to time but if you want to get some info straight away, you'll have to follow me on Twitter AntiDivaPeggy (Ask me to follow back and I will), Instagram AntiDivaPeggy or if you just want to see stuff I like posting for fun and shit, my Tumblr WWEBritishSwag.**

**That's kind of it for me and I promise I'll have a new chapter up soon but I don't exactly know when.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey everyone, I'm back with a third chapter. **

**So before you start reading, I thought I should give a little update on how I've been with college and everything. It's all going good. I'm loving my course, even though I'm the oldest but I learnt to live with it because then I can be like the big sister in the group. By the way, I'm in college three days a week (Mondays, Thursdays and Fridays) at the moment, but I think the schedule will change later in the year so I'm making sure I'm prepared for that, but at the moment, I'm mainly doing my days off for free time and maybe practice some of my college work if I'm in the mood to but good news is I finish in 2 weeks so maybe a forth chapter will be on pretty quickly, depending on how well I do on that chapter (I'm a professional when it comes to getting writer's block LOL). Also I'm still single by the way and I think my ex wants to get back together with me, but I just wanna stay friends and try and find a new guy since I've had on and off relationships with a few people and those relationships are not my cuppa tea. **

**Also for all Wade Barrett fans that ever read this, I have made a new blog on Tumblr called 'Bad News Barrett Support' but the username for it is 'bnbsupport' so if you wanna follow, search for 'bnbsupport' in the search box and if you see the name, follow us. Also our Instagram for that is the same thing. By the way, we're not on Twitter at the moment but I'm thinking when Wade Barrett's back in the ring as normal, we'll get it up and I'll let you know there. Finally, ******I've started these hashtag called #WadeBarrettPose and #WadeBarrettPoseWednesday. You know that PrettySlamma on Twitter did #NikkiBellaPose and #NikkiBellaPoseTuesday? Well, I want you to try doing that, but instead of having one hand on your shoulder like Nikki does, it's when you have either one or both your hands in a fist like Wade Barrett does sometimes when he poses with his fans, but remember you have to use #WadeBarrettPose and if you wanna post yourself doing it weekly, use #WadeBarrettPoseWednesday and post it on Wednesdays and remember to post it on Twitter, Tumblr and/or Instagram. If you completely don't get the idea of the Wade Barrett Pose, just look for the hashtags on Twitter and Instagram and they will give you a better idea. Make sure you get posing and I can't wait to see your pics.****

**So here's the third chapter and I must apologise in advance for it being a bit shitty because of days I had writer's block so try and be as nice as possible please? Thank you.**

* * *

It's a few days later and Serenity is excited as ever to start her job to bring WWE to The Deaf World. Stephanie has been trying to get along well with Serenity and as for Triple H, since finding out Serenity is his daughter, he's been trying to be a proper father since he feels bad that he and Serenity's mother let Serenity be raised by NYSD and not having a proper mother or father raise her growing up, but he is trying of course.

It's almost time for the tapings for Superstars and Monday Night Raw from London, England. Serenity is backstage having an ASL conversation with Dolph and getting to know each other since Serenity is still new to the company. While they were having a conversation, Nikki Bella, Naomi and Cameron were walking by and they noticed the hearing impaired 18 year old with The Show Off and they all decided to find out who she is and also introduce themselves to her.

"Hey Dolph." said Nikki.

"Hi." said Naomi.

"Hello ladies." said Dolph.

"Who's this girl you're talking to?" Nikki asked.

"Oh, this is Serenity. She's going to be bringing WWE to the deaf world according to Stephanie and Paul, and apparently they recently found out that she's Paul's daughter."

Dolph used his ASL to introduce Serenity to Brie, Nikki, Naomi and Cameron and then Serenity just offered a handshake and a smile. The girls each accepted the offer to shake Serenity's hand and they smiled back.

"Why isn't she talking?" Cameron asked. "Did she forget to learn or was she never taught?"

Cameron laughed after she said that since she thought it was funny, but the others didn't find it funny one bit since they know it's not nice to make fun of someone because they aren't saying anything.

"Cameron, it's not nice of you to make fun of someone because they aren't talking." said Nikki. "It could be possible that she's really shy because she's new here to WWE. If you were just a shy newbie who was scared to speak, you wouldn't like it if someone went up to you and made fun of you because you're shy."

"Actually, Paul and Stephanie told me that she's deaf, kinda." said Dolph.

Cameron shouted in Serenity's ear and the eldest daughter of The Game did not like that one bit, like every time someone shouts in her ear.

"Cameron, stop. You're not being nice right now." said Naomi.

"Who cares? She won't stick around for that long." said Cameron.

Cameron left and went to the locker room.

"I'm so sorry about her. She can be a bitch sometimes." said Nikki.

Serenity told Nikki in ASL that it's okay and she's use to being treated like how she was treated by Cameron, although it does piss her off.

"What does that mean?" Naomi asked.

"It means that it's okay and she's use to people treating her like Cameron does, even if it pisses her off." Dolph explained.

"I feel really bad, but if you want some girl friends around here, Naomi and I have your back." said Nikki.

Serenity responded saying 'Thank you' in ASL.

"That means thank you right?" Nikki asked.

"Yes it does." said Dolph.

"Okay then. We'll see you around."

Naomi and Nikki went to the locker room to get ready for Raw tonight and Dolph and Serenity continued their ASL conversation for a bit until Dolph had to get ready for Raw tonight. Then Serenity did her own thing before Raw.

While Serenity was waiting around backstage, she was texting her best friend Melody who lives in France. Unlike Mason and Adam, Melody can hear really well and she knows all about why Serenity is a mute person. Apparently Serenity's mother use to think that Serenity had a hideous voice because she use to stumble on words and Melody apparently was the last person to hear Serenity's voice since she was 4 years old before she was stuck in NYSD for the rest of her school life.

While she was texting Melody, Stephanie walked by with WWE Champion Roman Reigns, then she noticed her husband's daughter doing her own thing, then went over to her, said hello and gave her a quick hug for a few seconds, then Serenity noticed Roman next to Stephanie wondering who he is.

"Oh, Serenity, this is our WWE Champion, Roman Reigns." said Stephanie. "Roman, this is Serenity. Paul's eldest daughter that we recently found out about and she's going to be bringing WWE to the deaf world."

"Ah, okay." said Roman.

Roman shouted 'Nice to meet you' in Serenity's ear while reaching his hand out for a handshake. Of course he shouted in her ear because he thought she was deaf, from what he's heard and Serenity still thought it was rude for him to shout in her ear, but she shook Roman's hand anyways because it's mainly what you do when you meet someone.

"Roman, just to let you know that she can read lips and also she can communicate in Sign Language very well with Dolph Ziggler from what I've seen. So you don't need to shout in her ear." said Stephanie.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'll remember not to do that next time." said Roman.

"Let's hope so. She is part of WWE now and we do need to treat her like family."

"Don't worry Steph, I will."

"Okay so we'll be heading off. Oh, Serenity, if you see Wade Barrett, let him know that I need to see him."

Serenity gave Stephanie a smile and a nod in response meaning that she'll look out for Wade Barrett, even though she hasn't met him yet. Stephanie and Roman went to the General Manager's office and Serenity went somewhere private for her to do her own thing, then she bumped into someone bigger than her accidentally. She looked to see who it was and that man was none other than the World Heavyweight Champion himself Wade Barrett.

"Hey, watch it-" said Wade. "Oh, sorry Love. Are you lost?"

Serenity shook her head, meaning no and that she isn't lost.

"Oh, a quiet one eh?" Wade asked "To be honest, I actually don't like girls who talk a lot. it's really annoying, but quiet girls are kind of annoying too because they don't talk much and it feels like they're not even there. Oh yeah, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Wade Barrett."

Wade reached his hand out for a handshake and Serenity shook his hand. Of course The Game's daughter read the Former Bare-Knuckle Champion's lips and knew that he said his name was Wade Barrett, and then she said in ASL that Stephanie needs to speak to him, but he didn't know what any of that meant.

"Sorry Darling, I don't speak with my hands. I speak with my mouth." said Wade. "But you seem like you might have forgotten how to speak with your mouth so just write down what you want to say to me. Make sure I can read your writing."

Wade got a notepad and a pen and gave it to Serenity, which she wrote down that Stephanie needed to see him. Then she gave him the piece of paper and read it well since Serenity's writing isn't scruffy at all.

"Oh, Stephanie needs to see me. Well I'll see you around." said Wade.

Wade went to the General Manager's office and Serenity continued doing her own thing until Raw started.

***Later***

Raw was on and Serenity was backstage watching the show. All of a sudden, Triple H approaches her.

"Hey Sweetheart." said Triple H.

Triple H gave her daughter a fatherly hug, which she returned the hug for a few seconds before they kept hands and everything to themselves.

"Look, I feel really bad that I left you before you were born and also that your mom took you to a boarding school and left you there without ever returning to see you, but I do wanna make it up to you by being there for you for now on." said Triple H.

Serenity said thank you in ASL to her father, which he knew it meant that since it's an easy one for him to understand, even though he doesn't speak any kind of sign language at all.

"You're welcome." said Triple H. "So have you made any new friends here?"

Serenity nodded in response.

"Okay then. I can't wait to see who you've-" said Triple H.

Nikki approached the two of them.

"Serenity, hi." Nikki said when she gave Serenity a quick hello hug for a few seconds. "Oh, hey Paul."

"Nikki, hi." said Triple H. "So you're one of Serenity's new friends?"

"Yeah, Dolph introduced me, Naomi and Cameron to her earlier today. Naomi and I were sweet to her but Cameron was being a bitch, like always."

"Ah that Cameron. She really needs to work on her issues so bad. So are you ready for your match tonight against AJ?"

"Totally. I hope when I win tonight that I'll get my Diva's title shot at Summerslam."

"Naomi's already in line for that, but if you do win, I promise you'll get your shot at Night of Champions."

"Awesome. Thank you so much."

"No problem. So why don't you two have a quick... whatever it is with each other? I would say conversation but you know my daughter here really isn't much of a talker."

"Yeah, I know she's deaf and does sign language, but I'm thinking about taking lessons in sign language so there will definitely be a lot of that going on."

"Okay then. Well I'll see you later."

Triple H left and then Nikki and Serenity had their (kind of) conversation during the show. Mainly getting to know each other better and maybe having more of a friendly vibe with each other, which they really did enjoy each other's company. Soon, Nikki had her match and she had to run, but Serenity watched the show and watched Nikki face AJ during her match.

***Later***

Raw has ended a while ago and Serenity is still backstage with everyone and she decided to leave with Triple H and Stephanie after the show.

Serenity's walking around backstage trying to find the way out of the arena, then she bumped into someone, and it was Wade again.

"Oh, watch it you-" said Wade. "Seriously, I really think that you're just clumsy because you're always bloody bumping into me today. Get some help will you?"

"Hey hey hey, what's going on here?" Triple H asked when he approached his daughter and The Former Bare-Knuckle Brawler.

"This girl here is just clumsy. Why on earth would you hire her Paul?"

"Well apparently she's my daughter."

".. What?"

Wade looked at both Serenity and Triple H and actually noticed the resemblance in them and realised they are father and daughter.

"Oh, now I see it." said Wade. "Look, I'm sorry for calling you clumsy Darling. I'm sometimes the 'Judge A Book By It's Cover' kind of guy. I know I wasn't seeing where I was going so it's all good."

Serenity gave Wade a friendly smile in response since he doesn't understand ASL and there's no paper and pen anywhere near by.

"Is she usually quiet?" Wade asked.

"She's deaf actually, but she can read lips really well so if you shout in her ear, don't." said Triple H.

"Oh, good to know. Well I'll see you both later."

Wade left the arena after he said that.

"He can be a bit..." said Triple H.

Serenity nodded in response meaning that she's saying 'Yeah'.

"We should get going." said Triple H.

Soon, everyone was gone from the arena and ready to move along with the tour until WWE was finally back in the US.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed the chapter. By the way, I know that some facts may be a bit mixed up and all that like the muteness thing and maybe the deaf thing (If you don't know what I'm saying there, I don't know either) but I've actually been learning some things about deaf people and also mute people while I've been writing this story. To be honest, before I wrote this story, I didn't know a lot about deaf people and mainly that they just can't hear, while when it came to mute people, I didn't think there was anybody in the world that was like that until I found out some information from the internet and also the one who requested this story to happen (who I get along really well with).**

**Also I know that some people aren't holding certain championships at the moment in real life but this is FanFiction people and I'm the writer so I get to decide how the story goes, plus the requester can also give her ideas to me and they'll be on here. Anyway, there will be a forth chapter pretty soon so keep your eyes pealed for that and I'll also give updates when I can. Also follow me on Twitter and Instagram 'AntiDivaPeggy' if you want to know some info sooner than later. BTW, I've now got 438 and I'm trying to reach 500 to make myself half way to 1000. Don't worry, I do tweet about Roman Reigns, Dean Ambrose and Seth Rollins at times as well as Randy Orton and Wade Barrett.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm back with a new chapter for 'History of Silence' and I actually had some troubles with what to do for this chapter so I asked my friend Saphire (The requester for this story for those that don't know or don't remember) to help me with some ideas for this chapter and just to let you know that there's gonna be quite a surprise with this chapter so keep your eyes pealed for that.**

**So on a personal note, I had my half term last week and I spent most of it working on this chapter because I want to get all you readers wanting more and also because many of you have wanted to see what's coming next and since I'm so nice, I just had to, but now I'm back in college for the second part of the first term and I might not write much until the Christmas holidays. Also if you remember my blog on Tumblr 'BNBSupport', that's been shut down and everything for now due to well.. not many fans and all that. One other thing is that my hashtags aren't being used much, but it'll mainly be an sometimes thing for #WadeBarrettPose, but as for #WadeBarrettPoseWednesday, I'm afraid I've got some bad news (Way to use BNB on you eh? Sorry, I'm a big BNB fan if you don't know). #WadeBarrettPoseWednesday won't be used at all for me anymore, but you can still use it if you want. Well who cares right? This really isn't a BNB story so I'll shut up about him. A final thing is the UK still doesn't have the WWE Network, which I've wanted for so long. Arrrgh!**

**Anyway, enough of my personal life and what I've been up to. Here's the story, and I'm sorry if the chapter is either crap or not best. I am trying and I've not written the last chapter since... weeks ago. Anyway, enjoy.**

* * *

So WWE is back in the US after the tour in Europe, and of course it is still Summer break. Stephanie and Serenity have definitely been getting along great for sure and also Stephanie has been getting to know more about Serenity and she found out that Serenity is starting college soon and Stephanie wants to make sure that her WWE schedule isn't in the way of anything, but good news is it didn't get in the way at all. As for Triple H, he's still treating his 18 year old daughter like a little girl because of abandoning her before she was born. Also since joining WWE, her relationship with the rest of the WWE roster is either good or bad, depending on the people and how they treat her. Also Serenity has been teaching Nikki ASL to help them communicate better than having Serenity read everyone's lips and having to response by using her hands and they don't know what she's trying to tell them. Luckily Nikki was a pro just like that and she even decided that she and Serenity have their own home signs which is kind of part Sign Language and part BFF talk (or whatever it's called when two best friends speak in their own language that no one understands).

A few weeks have gone by and work has been good for everyone of course. Tonight is Monday Night Raw and at the moment, Serenity is backstage on her phone texting Adam and then all of a sudden, Nikki walks by with her boyfriend John Cena. She noticed Serenity and John took her over to the daughter of The Game and she girls greeted each other with a 'Hello' hug.

"Hey, I've seen you around here a lot." said John. "Serenity right?"

Serenity nodded in response after reading John's lips asking for her name.

"Thought so. Nicole here has been talking a lot about you ever since you girls met and I figured now would be the time to meet you." said John.

John and Serenity shook hands and then without saying anything, Serenity was trying to tell Nikki that she's definitely picked the perfect guy for her and Nikki smiled in response and said 'Thank you' in ASL.

"I didn't know you speak sign language." said John.

"Yeah, Serenity's been teaching me." said Nikki.

"Why can't you get Dolph to, since he does speak with his mouth?" John suggested. "No offence Serenity."

Serenity smiled in response meaning that there was no offence taken.

"She's great John. Besides, I really want to show her some signs that I've learnt." said Nikki.

"Go on then." said John.

Nikki showed Serenity the new signs that she learnt and honestly the 18 year old was really impressed with Nikki's work that when she was done, she responded by giving Nikki a round of applause meaning that she did a good job, which Nikki did a bow and then said 'Thank you' in ASL.

"Looks like you'll have to teach me some Sign Language." said John.

Serenity nodded in response meaning that she'll definitely give John ASL lessons when needed.

"Well okay. We have to get going so we'll see you around." said John.

John and Nikki left, then Serenity went to her father's and Stephanie's office to have sometime to herself.

***Later***

Serenity is sitting on the sofa in Stephanie and Triple H's office and she was the only one in the room. Then soon as you know it, someone comes in and it's Stephanie.

"Hey Serenity." said Stephanie.

Serenity responded with a smile and a wave.

"Your dad has been looking for you, wondering where you are because he actually wants to talk to you about something. Not sure what but you should go find out." said Stephanie.

Soon as you know it, Serenity is on her feet and out of the room. Then all of a sudden, Serenity's phone goes off on the table. Of course Stephanie, being the nosey person that she is, checked Serenity's phone and noticed it was a text message from her friend Melody which said, 'Still not talking?' and from reading that text, Stephanie had completely no idea what Melody meant by that, but she started to have the idea that Serenity actually talks with her mouth as well but no one knows about it. Should she tell her husband, or not?

***Backstage Area***

Serenity was looking for Triple H in the backstage area since obviously he had to be around. Then suddenly, Cameron pushed into her.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Cameron said before she ".. Actually, I'm so not."

Serenity rolled her eyes in response and she was about to walk away until Cameron put her hand in front of the hearing impaired 18 year old to stop her from walking away.

"Hey, don't just walk away from me." said Cameron. "I know you can't hear, but I am talking to you right now. Now I don't know why you got hired by Triple H and Stephanie, besides your daddy is actually Triple H, but I suggest that you leave soon before word gets around about you."

One again, Serenity rolled her eyes in response showing that she doesn't give a shit about what Cameron says about her to the entire locker room, because she is the better person. Then Cameron flicked Serenity's forehead a lot and then Serenity was about to fight back until...

"Hey!" a familiar voice shouted.

That was none other than The Game himself, Triple H, who then walked over to the girls and he was definitely upset at Cameron.

"Cameron, what the hell are you doing?" Triple H asked. "That is my daughter for god's sake."

"Well she was being mean to me and saying things like that I'm a complete bitch and all that." said Cameron.

Serenity responded with a facial expression showing that she has no idea what Cameron was on about and Triple H didn't even believe it either since he knows his eldest daughter doesn't talk with her mouth.

"I don't believe you Cameron." said Triple H. "Apologise to Serenity or else you'll be suspended for 30 days with no pay."

"What?! You can't do that." said Cameron.

"Oh yes I can Little Miss 'Girl Bye'. You work for me Sweetheart, so apologise or suspension with no pay."

".. Fine. I'm sorry."

Cameron walked away in a strop after she apologised to Serenity.

"I'm sorry about her. She really can be quite the bitch around here." said Triple H.

Serenity responded by saying it's okay in ASL.

"So I'm guessing Stephanie found you and told you to find me to talk about something, right?" Triple H asked.

Serenity nodded in response.

"Okay, well let's talk somewhere where no one can interrupt us." said Triple H

Triple H took her daughter to some place private to have a conversation.

***Later, during the show***

Serenity is walking around backstage since she just finished having a business conversation with her father. Then soon as you know it, she bumps into someone and this time, it was Roman and not Wade for a change.

"Oh, sorry Sweetheart." said Roman.

Serenity looked at Roman with the evil eye since she thinks Roman is an a-hole since they met and Roman shouted in her ear.

"Look, are you still mad over me shouting on your ear?" Roman asked. "Look, I'm not an ass-hole or anything. Normally when I meet deaf people, either I say nothing to them or I shout in their ear to make sure they know I'm talking to them... Okay that came out wrong, but seriously, I'm a nice guy."

After Roman said that, his former Shield members Seth Rollins and Dean Ambrose approaches him and Serenity.

"Hey hey, if it isn't Romey?" said Dean.

"Dean, I told you I don't like you calling me that." said Roman.

"Sorry but we think it's funny that your mom calls you it, so why not?"

"I'll make sure he's handled." said Seth. "So is this your new little girlfriend or...? Wait, I know you. You're Triple H's daughter who we've heard about. I'm Seth Rollins and this is Dean Ambrose."

Serenity shook hands with both Seth and Dean and the four of them chatted for a while until Stephanie approached them.

"Hey guys." said Stephanie. "You don't mind if I take Serenity from you guys quickly? I need a quick chat to her."

"Go on ahead. She is your stepdaughter." said Dean.

Stephanie told Serenity to follow her to her office. Once they got there, they sat down together and honestly, Serenity didn't know what she's up for.

"Look, I know I'm not actually your mom, but you know that I am a mom and as a mom, I like to get into my kids' business, but I noticed this text on your phone from somebody called Melody, I think she must be a friend of yours from home or whatever, and I noticed she texted you this." Stephanie said before giving Serenity her phone back.

Serenity looked at the text from Melody that Stephanie read, and straight away, she knew that she was busted by her father's current wife.

"What is this about Serenity?" Stephanie asked.

Serenity looked to see if someone was going to walk in before she decided to do what she had to do and then she took a deep breath and then...

"Okay, I'll be honest with you. I'm not deaf. Well, I'm actually deaf in one ear which is the one that everyone shouts in, but my hearing is better in the other ear. Also I'm a mute person and I use Sign Language because when I was little, my mother use to think I had a hideous voice and I use to stumble on words and all that." Serenity explained. "But Melody, who I knew from living in France when I was little, she knew what I sounded like and she was the last person to hear me properly talk."

"Oh..." Stephanie replied. "Well I'm literally surprised by knowing this to be honest, but should we let your dad know about this?"

"I think we should let him know when the time is right because I just started to know you both so I think we should give it some time before we let him know."  
Stephanie and Serenity agreed on that plan and decided to pretend everything was normal for now before saying anything.

***Later***

Raw has ended a while ago and Serenity is on her way out of the arena to meet up with Stephanie and Triple H. Then all of a sudden, she see's Cameron again.

"Oh where are you going?" Cameron asked. "Going to see your mommy and daddy?"

Serenity tried to ignore Cameron but one again, she got in the 18 year old's way.

"Hey, I've told you before not to walk away from me." said Cameron. "Now since you're gonna stay, you're gonna listen to me, well at least somehow know what I'm saying since you're deaf, but at least you can read lips so read mine: Get outta here soon, or I'm gonna get'cha."

Cameron left but not without saying 'Girl Bye' like she always does. Once she was gone, Naomi approached her.

"Hey, are you okay Serenity?" Naomi asked.

Serenity nodded in response to Naomi's answer, then she went outside and met with her father and Stephanie to go to the next town for the Smackdown taping.

* * *

**A/N: Well that's that for this chapter and I apologise to the requester if I missed anything out that she suggested. I just wanted this up ASAP and I was just doing it all over the place and not thinking of what to add next. Also did I mention to all of you that I know how Americans say some words whilst I'm actually a Brit myself? I might have. I have a crappy memory by the way so don't blame me for that. Anyway, that's chapter 4 and soon chapter 5 will be up, and I actually have a couple of plans myself for this one. Stay tuned.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I'm back. Right now it's half term for me and right now I can't wait for Christmas. So I've got a new chapter up for all of you to enjoy. This one is going to be a bit shit because I was lacking ideas and of course the requester gave me some, but I thought I should use them for the next chapter so it can be one chapter will be lame and then the next one will be a bit better.**

**So personal update with me is that with Twitter, I'm near 600 followers so if you want to follow me, it's AntiDivaPeggy. I also have a new Instagram since my old one was hacked and it's Ohsnapitzpeggy so follow me there. One final one is that I'm pregnant. LOL Just kidding. I haven't been in a relationship in about a year so there's definitely no baby. For real though, I'm actually starting to save money to go to a Wrestlemania in the future. Hopefully Wrestlemania 32 (If I can make enough in under a year), but if not, maybe Wrestlemania 33. Either way, I'll be old enough to go abroad alone without Mum thinking of how I'm doing and mainly worrying that something will happen.**

**Anyway, that's kind of it for me, so enjoy the story and I'm sorry if it's shit. I promise the next chapter will be much better than this one.**

* * *

It's the next week and things are going pretty good for everyone in WWE, except some releases of a few Superstars and one WWE Diva so they're no longer around. Besides that, things have still have been the same.

Serenity's hanging out backstage eating her favourite cookies and cream fit crunch bars (She really loves those for a snack when she's hungry) while she was texting her friends from NYSD and also her friend Melody, since she told Melody that Stephanie now knows about her not talking. All of a sudden, Randy Orton walks over to her. Of course Randy being a friend of Triple H's, he gets along with his daughter pretty well but they don't really have time to chat or anything. Well, Serenity's mute for her own reasons so it's mainly Randy talking and Serenity doing ASL.

"Hey Serenity." said Randy.

Serenity waved in response the minute she saw The Apex Predator.

"So have you been okay? Working here?" Randy asked. "I bet being Hunter's daughter, it will be hard since everyone will think that because of who you're related to, you'll be given respect from people without earning it. I would know about that because I'm a 3rd generation wrestler and people think I almost never earn my shots in WWE when I do earn them like everyone else."

In response to what Randy said, Serenity nodded meaning that she knows what he's talking about. After that, Roman Reigns approached them.

"Hello." said Roman.

"Hey, Romey." said Randy.

"Do you really want me to kick your ass Orton? Because I can."

"Alright Reigns, calm down. There's a girl here and do you want to draw her away with a fight?"

"Hey, I thought you have a special somebody Randy."

"I do but Serenity and I are just friends."

"Alright. Remember not to ever call me Romey again or I really will kick your ass."

Randy walked away and Serenity was looking at Roman for a bit, even when he turned around to look at her.

"Sorry for that. I just really don't like people calling me Romey. I mean, my ex use to call me that and when we were together, she would always do that and then everyone at work did it and it just reminded me of her." Roman explained.

Serenity put a hand on Roman's arm and tried to comfort him while she was really impressed with his muscles, and they were hot. Of course she would tell him that it's okay, but she thinks that once a guy hears her talk, he'll leave her which is one boyfriend problem she has at the moment since she's been single her whole life, but she doesn't mind about that because she's at a place of business and she wants to focus on work and college.

"Thanks for listening to me, kinda." said Roman. "To be honest, just having someone listen to you and not respond much better than having someone listen and also respond because sometimes shit can happen in a conversation and it's mostly something you have to live with."

Serenity nodded in response and then all of the sudden, Triple H and Shawn Michaels approached them.

"What's going on here?" Triple H asked in a bit of a pissed off voice.

"Don't worry Hunter. We're just having a chat. Well, I'm talking while she's paying attention however she does it." said Roman. "I'll leave you to it."

Roman left and Serenity noticed the man next to her father, wondering who he was.

"Oh yeah, Shawn, this is my eldest daughter Serenity who I met in Paris weeks ago." said Triple H. "Serenity, this is my long time tag team partner and best friend Shawn Michaels."

"Nice to meet you Serenity. Apparently your dad and Stephanie have told me a lot about you." Shawn said when he and Serenity shook hands. "I know you use Sign Language so I'm not expecting anything to come out of your mouth. Don't worry."

Shawn and Serenity stopped shaking hands after Shawn finished speaking and in response to what The Heartbreak Kid said, Serenity gave him a friendly smile.

"So how did you finally meet?" Shawn asked.

"Steph and I did a signing in Paris and Serenity was there and she gave me a note which I read and it said that she was my daughter. Then we found her after the show and she's been working for us ever since to bring WWE to the Deaf World." Triple H explained.

"Oh. That's pretty cool. There should have been someone like that back in the day when we were having our fun times together, but it's a nice idea for that to be here now."

Serenity responded with a 'Thank You' in ASL.

"I'll take that as a thank you." said Shawn. "Well you're welcome Kid. So is there something going with you and Roman Reigns?"

In response to that, Serenity just shook her head saying that there's nothing going on between herself and Roman.

"There better not be." said Triple H. "I don't want you to get hurt if you were to date him."

"Relax man. She said that there's nothing going on and you can trust her, unless she's a trouble maker at her age." said Shawn.

"She's not a trouble maker and of course I trust her. Sorry Sweetheart."

Serenity said that it was alright in ASL and then she excused herself when she felt her phone go off. She walked off and read a text from Melody. Apparently Melody wants to see Serenity in America, which she replied saying 'No thanks', then the daughter of The Game bumped into someone, but she didn't see who since she had her eyes on her phone.

"Hey, watch it." said Serenity.

Serenity looked up and noticed she bumped into Cameron and also that the former Funkadactyl just heard her speak.

"Excuse me?" Cameron said, replying to Serenity. "Wait, did you just talk?"

Serenity shook her head in response.

"You said something. Don't deny it." said Cameron. "Besides, you sound horrible. Something happened or is that natrual?"

Serenity started beating Cameron up, causing there to be a backstage brawl between the two. Then later, a few WWE Superstars appeared on the scene to break up the fight and then Stephanie arrived.

"Enough!" Stephanie shouted, which made the fight stop. "Gentlemen, you're all excused."

The Superstars that broke up the fight went back to what they were doing.

"Now, what's going on here?" Stephanie asked.

"Your little deaf bitch bumped into me on purpose and she started a fight with me because of it." said Cameron.

"Enough Cameron. For now, you're excused until I talk to you later."

Cameron flicked her hair back and walked off.

"What happened?" Stephanie asked.

"I was texting Melody who wants to come visit me from France, then Cameron got in the way and I accidentally said something in front of her, then she insulted my voice and we got into a fight." Serenity explained without trying to get anyone else hearing her talk.

"Oh okay. Well this is a place of business so don't be getting into any fights or anything. I mean, you're not even trained to wrestle while everyone else on the WWE Roster here has so don't get into another fight with anyone."

"I promise Stephanie."

"Okay then. Now let's hope Cameron doesn't tell your dad about this little secret of yours."

"Let's hope so."

"Talk to you later and stay out of trouble."

Stephanie left and Serenity did her own thing for a while.

***Later***

The show has ended and Serenity is waiting around for Stephanie and Triple H since she wants to finish work until her days off and then go home. All of a sudden, the World Heavyweight Champion himself Wade Barrett approaches her.

"Hey Serenity, could we talk?" Wade asked. "Well, there's a chance you won't, but I don't care at the moment."

Serenity nodded and Wade started to speak.

"Look, I know Cameron is the kind that can go around backstage talking shit and making fun of people. She even makes fun of me for being from England and for my nose." said Wade. "Anyway, is it true that you can talk with your mouth? By the way, unlike the bitches in the locker room, I can keep a secret so you can trust me."

Serenity looked around and noticed it was just the two of them around, then she took a deep breath and then...

"Yeah, I can talk." said Serenity.

"Well I didn't expect you to sound like that, but I promise not to judge." said Wade. "So you can hear as well? I'm guessing."

"I can hear slightly in one ear while I can't hear at all in the other ear, which is the one people always shout in, which pisses me off no matter which ear."

"Oh right. Well like I said, I won't tell and here comes your dad and Stephanie."

"What's going on here?" Triple H asked when he and Stephanie approached Wade and Serenity.

"Relax mate. I'm just having a friendly chat with Serenity. Let's be honest here. Ever since you met the girl, you've been treating her like she's 10 years old and as you can see, she's obviously older than 10, like way older. No offence Darling."

"You can't tell me how to raise my daughter. Get your own daughter and raise her how you would raise her."

"Wish me luck. Talk to you later."

Wade left and Serenity gave her father a nasty glare, showing that she's pissed off at him for not letting her talk to a co-worker.

"Sorry about him. It's kinda complicated." said Stephanie. "Let's get going."

Stephanie, Triple H and Serenity left the arena and hopefully things will get better tomorrow.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading and for this one, I'll accept negative reviews for this chapter since I was half asleep when I wrote this chapter. My apologies. Stay tuned for the next chapter and since I have two weeks off, it may be up during this time or during the next half term.**


	6. Chapter 6 (Part 1)

**A/N: Hello hello. I am back with another chapter. Now for this one, the requester for this story asked for Chapter 6 to be a two part chapter, so Chapter 7 is going to pretty much be Chapter 6 Part 2 while this one is going to be Chapter 6 Part 1. Also not just she asked for a two part, but she actually helped me with writing the two part chapter so pretty much some of the writing is done by her while some of it has been edited and done by me (If the requester doesn't mind).**

**Now I know we just had Christmas a few days ago, but pretty much with my update on me, I just got some Christmas presents including an iPad, some Wrestling merchandise, some One Direction stuff (Yes, I do love One Direction) and also my mum got me tickets for the TNA Maximum Impact Tour show in London so it'll be me, Mum and my brother going to the show, which I am SO excited for because I love Impact Wrestling as much as I love WWE and this is going to be my first ever time going to a TNA show while in the past I've only been to WWE shows.**

**Anyway, here's Part 1 of Chapter 6 so enjoy.**

**P.S. There will be another Original Character (which I don't own) making a first appearance in this chapter (I'll write the OC description on my profile after this has been published).**

* * *

What would you do if you have not seen you best friend for months and only talked via text because of her secret? Well you can ask Melody because she knows it all too well.

Last week Melody found out because of her best friend Serenity, or Ren as she called her, did not want her to come visit. Over the week she thought why would Serenity not want to see her. She remembered the last time Serenity declined for her to come.

**-Flashback-**

3 years ago, Melody came to America to see Serenity after she said 'It's best if you not come.' Melody thought that was weird so she and her parents flew to New York.

Once they flew to New York, Melody wanted to find Serenity and say hello, but all of a sudden, Melody saw Serenity and a guy arguing and walked over to see what's going on. Before she even got a word in she saw Serenity punch him and say 'Vas te faire encule' (French for 'Fuck you'). Then Serenity turned around and noticed her friend from France, which was definitely a surprise.

"ce qui s'est passé Ren?" Melody asked.

"que méchant fils de une chienne appelé moi une silencieux en sourdine animal qui sonne orphelin." Serenity explained.

Melody didn't like what guy said to Serenity so she sound to attack the guy until her father pulled her off.

**-End of Flashback-**

As Melody thought about that day, her blood started boil and she began to think the worst.

Melody grabbed her iPad and Googled the next city for WWE RAW. Apparently the next Raw was at Los Angeles so she got two plane tickets and a VIP backstage pass. Then she booked her hotel after finding out where the WWE stars stay at and she was ready to see her old friend again.

***Two days later***

Melody got on her first plane with a 9 hour travel time, arriving at 3 in the morning. Then she boarded her next flight at 5 in the morning arriving in Los Angeles at 10:30 that morning. Once she got to LA, she checked in the hotel and got her stuff in her room. Once that was done, she decided to go shopping and go out to eat. When she was out shopping, she got herself a new outfit for that night, which was a Blue Denim Skirt and a Blue Halter Crop Top to go with her French Flag Vest and she was definitely ready for Raw tonight.

***Later***

Melody got to The Staples Center, which is where Raw is going to be tonight. She got her ticket from the ticket box office and all you hear is her heels as she walked to her seat...

(To be continued)

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed Part 1. Sorry it's not a long chapter, but this is a 2 part chapter we're doing here so that's kind of that. Part 2 will be up right after this part.**

**French-English Translation:**

**"Que méchant fils de une chienne appelé moi une 'silencieux en sourdine animal qui sonne orphelin'"- "****That nasty son of a bitch called me a 'Silent-muted, animal sounding orphan' (I know it says differently in Google Translate or anything like that, but to be honest, I'm not fluent in French or anything so just go with that, unless you are fluent in French and then you can tell me the right translation if you want.)**


	7. Chapter 6 (Part 2)

**A/N: Here's Chapter 6 Part 2. Pretty much you know the rest. Enjoy.**

* * *

Raw has started and Melody was excited as the show began. In fact, she was SO excited that she even made a sign that said 'I came from Paris.'

***During Raw***

The Authority comes to the ring and starts a segment with Nikki Bella and John Cena.

Triple H starts off by stating that the Authority was the true power couple of WWE.

As John Cena goes to talk, Serenity walks out from backstage and down the ramp. Triple H, Nikki Bella and Stephanie McMahon are wondering what's going on as they watch Serenity walk up to a fan in the audience.

**-Flashback-**

Backstage, Serenity was watching the monitor and she sees a sign that says 'I came from Paris'. As she looks at the person she noticed a girl with her skin like Miley Cyrus, she has Ocean Blue eyes (Which are really contacts because her eye colour is really Baby Blue and Dark Blonde hair with Sapphire Blue highlights. Also she was wearing a Blue Halter Crop Top with a French Flag Vest underneath and a Blue denim skirt. Once she had a proper look at the fan, she realizes it's Melody.

"Oh, fuck no." Serenity whispered to herself.

Serenity tried to keep her emotions in checks as she heads to the ring.

**-End of Flashback-**

Serenity signs for Melody to follow her backstage and they go the The Authority's Office.

***The Authority's office***

The girls got to the office and it was just them alone. As they walked in Melody can feel how many emotions are coming from Serenity.

"Ren, avant vous début cris-" Melody said when looking at Serenity.

"Quoi sont vous faire ici?!" Serenity asked in a yelling way.

"Je était inquiet et je eu une mauvais sentiment so je eu à venir."

Serenity face turns as a way saying sorry and hugs her.

"Merci, je nécessaire vous." Serenity said when hugging her friend.

The girl sat on the couch and started talking about what's been going on. Then all of a sudden, Nikki walks in.

"Oh, hey Nikki." said Serenity.

After Serenity said that, Nikki's mouth dropped because she did now just hear Serenity say something. Serenity walked over to Nikki and pulled her to the couch.

"What's going on?" Nikki asked.

Serenity explains her family history and as they were talking Melody was getting angry.

"So, the rumour that Cameron said about you really talking." Nikki started off with. "It's true?"

"Yeah, it's true. By the way Wade Barrett also knows but he promised not to tell anyone because he said and I quote: 'I can keep a secret unlike the bitches in the locker room.'" Serenity explained.

While Nikki and Serenity were talking, Melody gets up and walks out the door to the hallway as Serenity and Nikki follow. Once they were out of the room, Melody asked Serenity 'Which one is she Ren?' in French Sign Language. Serenity takes a breath and points her out in catering. Then before anyone can move, Melody poured water over her head and punched her in the face. Serenity and Nikki runs over as Seth and Dean grabs the girls.

Luckily Triple H is in the room to catch all of this happening just now and he walks over to everyone.

"What the hell is this?" Triple H asked.

The fighting stopped and Serenity looks at Melody and pulls her down the hall with Triple H following. Triple H looked at Melody up and down as in asking who she is.

"Hi, I'm Melody." Melody said when she reached her hand out to shake The Game's hand.

(To be continued)

* * *

**A/N: That's it for the 2 part chapter for Chapter 6. My apologies if some bits don't make any sense. I did try my best, but I'll take full blame for that, so sorry. Also I wanted to do the cliffhanger for when we get onto the next chapter, so I would know where we left off, pretty much. A next chapter will be up soon. Have a happy new year!**

**French-English Translation**

**"Ren, avant vous début cris-"-"Ren, before you start yelling-"**

**"Quoi sont vous faire ici?!"-"What are you doing here?!"**

**"Je était inquiet et je eu une mauvais sentiment so je eu à venir."-"I was worried and I had a bad feeling so I had to come."**

**"Merci, je nécessaire vous."-"Thanks, I needed you."**

**(Once again, still not fluent in French so... yeah, you know the rest.)**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey, I'm back with Chapter 7. Sorry for the really long wait. I had a lot going on since after writing the last chapter and right now I'm here with a new chapter. So for an update on what's been going on, I've been suffering neck and back problems for over a week now and because of that and also stress with my college course, I had to leave college half way through the year to avoid further injury (Don't judge). But at the moment I'm looking for a job because I want to earn money to go to Wrestlemania 32 next year and I don't know what's available at the moment but I'll find out soon. Also if I do get a job, there's more of a chance you'll have to wait for new chapters on this story, but we'll have to see.**

**Another thing: If you remember, I said I was going to the TNA Maximum Impact show in London in Late January. Well I went and it was awesome. Like legit the best wrestling show that I have ever been to. If you want to check it out, look on my blog on Wordpress (WWEBritishSwag) and check out the whole story. There's a link on my profile to my blog so make sure you check it out.**

**So I guess that's it from me, except Wrestlemania is this weekend and my 18th Birthday is coming up soon. So here's the new chapter for you and we're picking up from where we left off with the cliffhanger in the last chapter so enjoy. P.S. There will be fake and false information about some of the wrestlers that I've put down, but this is FanFiction so basically the only rules are to write something down and call it a story no matter what.**

* * *

"Hi, I'm Melody." Melody said when she reached her hand out to shake Triple H's hand.

"I'm Paul." Triple H said when she shook Melody's hand. "So are you a friend of Serenity's?"

"Yeah, Ren and I go way back. By the way, great show out there tonight."

"You're welcome Melody. So what the hell is all this?"

"Sorry Paul. It was just a fight over... something. I'll explain some other time."

"Alright. Well get yourselves sorted now and I'll talk to Serenity later, alone."

Triple H left and then the girls went to get themselves sorted.

***Later, Backstage Area***

The show is still going on and Serenity and Melody are in the backstage area having a chat in French with no one around. Then all of a sudden, Dean and Roman approach them after noticing them backstage.

"Hello ladies." said Roman.

"Hi there." said Melody. "Do you guys work here?"

"Yeah, we use to be part of The Shield together. Of course we don't work together on camera but we go way back to NXT." said Dean.

"That's awesome. To be honest, you guys do look really bad-ass. In a good way of course."

"Thank you..."

"Melody. I'm Ren's friend from France."

"I didn't know she had any friends from France." said Roman.

"Yeah, I'm guessing because this one doesn't talk or anything that you didn't know."

"Nope." said Dean.

"Not really." said Roman. "Anyway, it's nice to meet you Melody."

"Yeah, nice to meet you."

"You too." said Melody. "Anyway, Ren and I were just talking about soccer since we love it so much. Of course in French Sign Language that is."

"Really? Well I think there is some soccer fans that work here so you can discuss it with them if you want, but it's mostly the European teams like Man United, Liverpool, Real Madrid and this British guy who works here is into this team from his home-town. What's it called?"

"Preston something. I don't know." said Roman.

"Oh, okay. Well we love many soccer teams, including some of the ones from Europe." said Melody.

"Cool." said Dean.

Seth approached the four of them to see what they were talking about.

"Hey, what's going on here?" Seth asked.

"Just having a chat with Serenity and her friend Melody here." said Dean.

"Nice to meet you. Seth Rollins."

"Nice to meet you too Seth." said Melody. "What are your names?"

"I'm Dean Ambrose and this is Roman Reigns." said Dean.

"Dean and Roman. Got it."

Roman, Dean, Seth and Melody continued their conversation while Serenity kept quiet because she didn't want the guys knowing that she can actually talk while they think she can't. Then all of a sudden, Triple H approached the five of them, alongside Stone Cold Steve Austin and Roman's cousin The Rock. Once Melody and Serenity noticed The Rock, they were both just completely starstruck since they loved many of the movies that he was in and the fact that they were in his presence was really a complete surprise.

"What's going on here?" Triple H asked.

"We're just having a chat with your daughter and her friend here." said Seth.

"You've met Melody, right?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, I've met Melody." said Triple H. "Are you flirting with my daughter Reigns?"

".. No, of course not. I respect this work place and I don't wanna go around flirting with anyone I work with, no matter if they're related to you or anyone." Roman said nervously.

"Okay then."

"Hey, how you doing Cuz?" The Rock asked Roman.

"I'm good thanks." Roman replied. "How are you?"

"Doing great thanks."

"OH MY GOD! You're The Rock!" Melody screamed. ".. Sorry, I'm just a really big fan and so is my best friend here."

"Well thank you Sweetheart. It's Melody right?"

"Yeah, and this is my best friend Serenity, but I call her Ren and also she's Paul's daughter."

"Okay. You know, Paul actually told me and Steve here about Serenity earlier and we just wanted to say hello."

"Hello there. I'm Steve." said Steve.

"Hi." said Melody.

Serenity waved in response and shook hands with Steve and The Rock and Melody did the same.

"Why isn't she talking?" Steve asked.

"She doesn't talk, and she's deaf as well." Triple H explained.

Steve walked up to Serenity and shouted "How are you doing?" in her ear, which again, pissed her off.

"Steve, she can read lips so you don't need to shout in her ear." said Triple H.

"Oh, well you could have said that Paul." said Steve. "Sorry Sweetheart."

Serenity gave Steve a thumbs up letting him know that it's okay.

"Listen, we would hang but Seth, Roman and I have to get going." said Dean.

"Bye." said Melody.

Seth, Dean and Roman went to the locker room.

"Oh man, I have to catch my flight. I'll see you later." said The Rock.

The Rock left the arena to get to the airport and catch his flight.

"So I'm guessing you girls want to have some girl time?" Triple H guessed.

"Yeah, that would be fine. It was nice meeting you Steve." said Melody.

"You too. Talk to you later." said Steve.

Steve and Triple H left Melody and Serenity to have some girl time and gladly that no one was around, Serenity could finally let words come out of her mouth.

"Holy shit, we just met The Rock." said Melody.

"I know. I love him in Fast and Furious 6." said Serenity.

"What about Journey 2: The Mysterious Island? Oh my god, he did amazing."

"I know."

What the girls didn't know was that Seth came back to pick up something he dropped and he just heard Serenity talk for the first time which was definitely unexpected since according to Triple H and Stephanie, she's deaf and doesn't talk, but she can read lips and communicate in ASL.

'What is going on?' Seth thought to himself before he went up and left after picking up what he dropped.

The girls continued their chat for a while and it was definitely a fun conversation.

***A few days later***

A few days have gone by and Melody and Serenity thought it would be a great idea to invite some of the Divas over for a sleepover at Serenity's place in New York, since she's living there still since graduation.

It's sleepover time and Melody invited all the Divas to come over for the sleepover with her and Serenity, but AJ Lee kindly refused because sleepovers aren't really her thing while Emma couldn't make it because she was going to be off for the week promoting the next tour in her home country of Australia, Paige said she would think about it and Cameron, Summer Rae, Rosa Mendes, Natalya, Alicia Fox and Layla said no because they don't like Serenity at all. So it's Naomi, Brie and Nikki who all agreed to come to Serenity's place for the sleepover.

Serenity, Brie, Nikki, Paige, Naomi and Melody were all playing Truth or Dare and luckily the whole Divas Locker Room knows that Serenity can talk and that she's got a hearing impairment (Did I say that right?) so they didn't need to try ASL and everything. Sadly Paige hasn't arrived yet and she hasn't given Melody and Serenity any notice about if she will come or not, but they started without her anyways.

"Okay Brie, Truth or Dare?" Nikki asked.

"Dare." said Brie.

"Okay... I dare you to call Bryan and ask him 'When a cow laughs, does milk come out it's nose?' and see what he says."

"You're crazy Nikki."

"Come on Brie, do it." said Melody.

"Alright."

Brie got her phone and called her husband Daniel Bryan and put it on speaker so everyone could hear. They waited after two rings and then he answered.

"Hello?" said Daniel.

"Hey, I wanna ask you something." said Brie.

"What is it?"

"When a cow laughs, does milk come out of it's nose?"

".. What?"

Nikki, Serenity, Naomi and Melody just laughed after Daniel said that.

"Did Nikki dare you to ask me that?" Daniel asked.

"Yes, sorry Bryan." said Brie.

"Alright, I'll talk to you later."

"Okay, love you."

"Love you too."

Brie hung up and put her phone back in her pocket.

"I can't believe he knew I made you do that." said Nikki. "Okay, who's next?"

"I'll go." said Serenity.

"Alright Serenity, Truth or Dare?" Brie asked.

"Truth."

"Who on the roster is it that you have a crush on?"

"I don't wanna answer that."

"So there is someone." said Nikki.

"Come on Girl, tell us." said Naomi.

"Okay... It's Roman." said Serenity.

"Roman Reigns?" Brie asked.

"No way." said Nikki.

"Yeah, there's something about him and just... Oh my god, he's so hot." said Serenity.

"Alright, my turn." said Naomi.

"Truth or Dare?" Serenity asked.

"Give me a Dare girl."

"I dare you to... post 'Just finished watching Sesame Street and I think Big Bird is pregnant.' on Twitter and see what your followers will say."

"You're gonna keep glaring at me until I do it, right?"

"Right."

"Okay, I'm going on Twitter and posting it."

Naomi got her phone out, went on Twitter and tweeted, 'Just finished watching Sesame Street and I think Big Bird is pregnant.' and the next thing she knew, she got a lot of 'WTF?!' responses, which some said 'WTF?!' literally.

"Alright, who's next?" Naomi asked.

"Me." said Melody.

"Alright Melody, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth shall set me free."

The girls looked at Melody confused, wondering how she would know that quote from R-Truth when she's never watched Professional Wrestling before and probably doesn't know who R-Truth is.

"Come on, I heard someone say that backstage somewhere one night." said Melody. "Anyway, yeah, Truth."

"Is there anybody that you have a crush on?" Naomi asked.

"That Dean guy actually. He's kinda cute."

"Dean Ambrose?" Nikki asked. "You might wanna be careful with him. He's been in an on and off relationship with Renee Young because he's been cheating on her a few times."

"Yeah, like three times she caught him in bed with another girl, all different girls, one time he caught him making out with a hot blonde in an alley way and she caught him texting other girls a lot, but one of the times it was actually Stephanie to talk about work and he had to prove it by letting her read the text messages." said Brie.

"Wow." said Melody. "So are they on and off now?"

"I don't really know." said Naomi.

"It's always back and forth with those two." said Nikki.

After Nikki said that, Paige finally arrived.

"Hey, sorry I'm late." said Paige. "There was a lot of traffic coming to this street and I couldn't pay the driver because the ride took really long so I got kicked off with my stuff."

"You took a cab here?" Brie asked.

"Yeah, obviously I don't live in this state. So what are we doing?"

"Truth or Dare, and so far Brie called Bryan asking about cows, Naomi tweeted about Sesame Street and Melody and Serenity both said they like someone on the roster each." said Nikki.

"Yeah. Ren likes Roman Reigns while I like Dean Ambrose." said Melody.

"You know he's cheated on Renee, right?" Paige asked.

"Again?" Naomi asked.

"You can't be serious." said Brie.

"Yeah. Wade texted me a picture of Dean with some Brunette girl with an full arm sleeve tattoo being all flirtatious together." said Paige.

"Does that boyfriend of yours tell you everything then?" Nikki asked.

"Wait, you and Wade Barrett are an item?" Serenity asked.

"Who's Wade Barrett?" Melody asked.

"He's this guy at work who's from England." said Serenity. "I've met him before, but I didn't know you dating him Paige."

"We've been together since I got called up to the main roster and it has been the best relationship I've ever had." said Paige.

"Cool." said Melody. "Anyway, does that mean Dean's available?"

"Be careful Melody." said Naomi.

"I will."

"Who's turn is it?" Brie aksed.

"Paige's since she just came through the door." said Nikki.

"Alright Paige, Truth or Dare?" Melody asked.

"Truth." Paige said when she sat with the girls.

"Tell us something about Wade that no one knows."

"Keep it a secret?"

"Of course." said Serenity.

Paige whispered something about Wade that no one else knew and the girls were having mixed feelings of shock, laughter and possibly wanting to be sick.

"He does not." said Brie.

"He does. I saw him in the bathroom doing it when I got out of the shower one time." said Paige.

"Gross." said Melody. "I really think I should wait before getting another boyfriend."

"Alright Nikki, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare me." said Nikki. "I dare you to dare me."

"Okay then. I dare you to shout out the window who you are and say that you love lady parts."

"That'll make me sound like a lesbian."

"Do it Nikki." said Brie.

Nikki rolled her eyes and then went up to the window and shouted out the window what she was dared to say, which got the girls laughing. Gladly no one outside heard her because then shit would go down.

"Done it." said Nikki.

The girls enjoyed their sleepover and it was definitely a fun night.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Now I know Dean Ambrose and Renee Young's relationship doesn't involve anyone cheating on the other and Paige is dating Kevin Skaff while Wade Barrett is dating Rachel David (Who makes me sick. BTW, she called me a whore months ago), but I thought with Dean and Renee that it should be on and off because of cheating and that probably Dean can try to move onto Melody and have whatever happens happen (Am I making sense here?) and as for Paige and Wade, I mainly got that idea from my "Want to know something?" fanfic which involves the two becoming an item and all that. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and hopefully the next one will be up soon. Depends on if I don't get constant writer's block. Oh yeah, one more thing. I am soon going to be working on one my own published one shot fanfics and making it into a full story with more happening than just what happens in the only page on there. I will let you know about that soon, but right now I'm working on this one with my friend Saphire (Who requested this story of course) and hopefully we'll get a lot happening here. Ta ta for now darlings.**


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hello, I'm here with another chapter of History of Silence. Now before we begin, I thought about giving you all another update on me. So I had my 18th Birthday last month and it was pretty good (Except I didn't get my first tattoo yet, but it'll come soon. Also I went to WWE Live in Cardiff again, but this time I didn't meet any wrestlers and if you want to check it out, go to my blog on Wordpress (WWEBritishSwag) and check out what happened. Also if you follow me on Fanfiction and not just this story, you would know that I made a one shot called 'The Heart Wants What It Wants' which is a requested one shot by a friend of mine, so make sure you check it out and give reviews of it. Also you can ask me to write one shots for you via Private Message or in the comments section on any of my Fanfics, but remember to say what you want and to give it in full detail instead of just saying that you want a one shot that involves two wrestlers and that's it. What do you want to happen in the one shot?**

**Anyway, that's kind of it for now. Enjoy this new chapter and more will be up soon.**

* * *

The WWE Roster is back at work now and so far a lot of things have been on the down low as of late. Especially since the sleepover the girls had at at Serenity's place. So far no one knows anything, except Seth knows that Serenity can hear and she talks with her mouth, which he doesn't know whether he should open his mouth about it to his friends or not.

Tonight is a WWE Live event, but the show starts in a few hours. Seth is in the backstage area pacing back and forth thinking about whether or not he should tell Roman about the fact that Serenity can hear and talk, since Roman has been experiencing some feelings for Serenity for knowing the kind of person he thinks she is. While he was pacing, Wade approaches him while he was texting Paige.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Wade asked when he put his phone in his pocket.

"Why do you care asshole?" Seth asked.

"Alright, no need for the name calling. Just tell me what is going on."

"That girl Serenity, Hunter's daughter, she can talk."

That was then Wade decided to protect Triple H's daughter from anything coming out, even though there was the incident with Cameron finding out and telling the entire Divas' Locker Room.

"Yeah, and I'm an alien from the planet Owbloth." Wade said sarcastically.

"Really?" Seth asked.

"No you bloody moron. You've probably gone crazy. You know the young girl is deaf and doesn't talk with her mouth."

"But I saw her talk though."

"Listen Seth, I know you're probably tired after travelling on the road a lot, but just get plenty of rest tonight after the show unless you don't want everyone at work thinking you're losing it."

Wade walked away and then Roman approached Seth.

"Hey man." said Roman.

".. Hey." said Seth.

"What's up? Why were you talking to Wade Barrett?"

"He just came up to me and called me crazy because Serenity can talk."

"Wait, what? Serenity can talk? Have you heard her speak?"

"Yeah, she was talking to her friend Melody last week about The Rock's movies while they weren't even looking at me and I noticed Serenity was talking with her mouth instead of doing Sign Language."

"Do you have any proof of that?"

"Besides the fact that I heard her speak with my ears, no I don't have any proof that she can talk."

"I think Wade's right and saying that you've gone crazy."

"Maybe he is right, but I swear I heard her talk though."

While both former Shield brethrens were having a chat, Serenity was listening to the whole conversation ever since it started because she was meant to be on her way to see her father and Stephanie to talk to them about the show tonight, but instead she went the way she came and tried to make it to the Divas' Locker Room.

***Later***

WWE Live is happening now and Serenity is hanging around in the backstage area on her own looking for Melody since she's on the road regularly too to keep her best friend company. Then all of a sudden, Roman walks by and gives Serenity a wink and she just shyly waved. Then once he was out of sight, Nikki approaches her.

"Oooh, someone's in crush mode right now." said Nikki. "I saw you looking at Roman like you did so I could tell."

Serenity whispered to Nikki that they need to find Melody and the three of them needed to talk in private somewhere. Nikki took Serenity to the Diva's Locker Room and Serenity texted Melody to meet her in the locker room, which she did 3 minutes after Nikki and Serenity made it.

"Okay, hey, I'm here." said Melody. "What's the emergency?"

"Seth found out I can talk and he told Roman." said Serenity.

"Seth Rollins?" Nikki asked.

"How the fuck did he find out?" Melody asked.

"He overheard you and I talking last week about The Rock's movies."

"So after we met The Rock and Steve Austin? What the fuck?!"

"Never mind that right now." said Nikki. "Seth has told Roman, and does he believe him?"

"Well Roman thinks he's gone crazy and I also know Seth talked to Wade because his name was mentioned." said Serenity.

"Does Wade know that you can hear and also talk?"

"Yeah, but he's kept it a secret so he told Seth he's crazy instead of told him the truth. By the way, Seth mentioned Wade thinks he's talking crazy and Roman agreed with what Wade told him."

"Well probably no one else knows now." said Melody "Does your dad or Stephanie know?"

"My dad doesn't while Stephanie does, because she read a text from you on my phone a while back and she wanted some answers from me about it, so I told her everything in private and she agreed we wait for the right time to tell him."

"Well at least you decided to wait for the right time, but Seth told Roman though." said Nikki. "I think you should tell him that you actually can hear and you are able to talk."

"Are you crazy Nikki?" Melody asked. "She can't tell Roman while sounding like that. No offence Ren."

"Yeah, none taken." Serenity responded sarcastically. "Anyway, Roman is gonna find out one way or another so I think I should let him know one way or another."

"Are you sure? I mean this is a big risk and what if he doesn't like you after a word comes out of your mouth in front of him?"

"Melody, stop it." said Nikki. "Serenity, don't listen to her. You have to tell Roman."

"Why are you telling her not to listen to me? I'm her best friend."

"Well you're not acting like a good friend right now by bringing her down like that."

".. Fine. Tell him."

"I'll find the right time to do it, but for now I think we should keep this on the DL from anyone else." said Serenity.

"I think that's best." said Nikki.

"Agreed." said Melody.

After it was agreed that Serenity would let Roman know that she's not really deaf, the girls left the locker room to do their own thing for a while before they had to leave.

***Later***

The show has ended about an hour ago and Serenity is on her way out with Paige and talking about what has happened.

"So you're going to tell Roman?" Paige asked.

"Yes, I am. I have to since Seth knows and he tried to convince him." said Serenity.

"Look, don't worry and just do what you need to do. If it affects a future relationship with you both, then I'm sorry things didn't work out before hand."

"Are you trying to bring me down?"

"Sorry."

"Hey Ren!" Melody shouted when she ran over to Serenity and Paige. "Have you told Roman yet?"

"Not yet." said Serenity.

"Well I just saw him and he's on his way out here so you have to do this now if you wanna get it done and over with."

After Melody said that, Wade approached them and gave Paige a kiss on the lips with the daughter of The Game and her best friend watching.

"Gross." Melody and Serenity said at the same time before laughing at the same time because they said the same word at the same time.

"What's so funny?" Wade asked.

"Sorry, we always laugh when we say the same thing at the same time." said Serenity.

"Yep, we're super close." said Melody.

"Alright then. Well, we have to get going. Nice blue in your hair."

"Thank you."

Paige and Wade got out of the arena and went to the next town for Raw tomorrow and then Melody and Serenity see Roman.

"I'll go with you." Melody said before she and Serenity walked over to Roman to speak to him.

"Hello ladies." Roman said when Serenity and Melody approached him.

"Hi Roman." said Melody. "Serenity has something to tell you."

"What do you mean by tell me? What's going on?"

Serenity tried to talk, but she was really nervous to say anything, then Melody nudged her and straight away Serenity shouted "Ow!" to her best friend and Roman was surprised that came out of her mouth.

"Did she just say 'Ow'?" Roman asked.

Melody looked around for anyone else that could be around, but the coast was clear.

"Yes, she did." said Melody. "Listen, you know when you had the conversation with Seth earlier? Ren overheard it, so she's not really deaf and she also talks with her mouth as well as Sign Language."

"Is this true?" Roman asked.

Serenity took a deep breath and then...

"Yes." said Serenity. "It's true."

"Woah, I did not expect that." said Roman. "But I'm not like the bitches in the locker room so I won't judge you for how you sound. Thanks for letting me know girls."

"You're not gonna tell Paul about this, are you?" Melody asked. "He doesn't know yet and Ren and Stephanie are finding the right time to tell him to his face."

"I promise I won't tell Paul. I'll see you later."

Roman left after he said that and Serenity was feeling a bit down.

"Well, it looked like it went well." said Melody. "Look, we'll go get some candy for the road when we go to Raw tomorrow, okay?"

"You're the best friend that a girl could ever have." said Serenity.

"I know."

Melody and Serenity left to go to the next town for Raw and hopefully things will get better after today.


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey, I'm back with a new chapter. Sorry it took a while, but I figured I should post this chapter today because today (May 25th) is the story requester's birthday today (Of course Saphire, who I've mentioned), so I figured it would be nice to give her a birthday present which is a new chapter, which is also a surprise for the other readers too, even if it's not their birthdays today, but oh well, I don't know everyone in the world. **

**So with this chapter, just like the 2-Parted Chapter 6, this was written entirely by the requester, but I did do some editing and corrections since I'm doing this for a living as well as blogging for now, so she'll know what's still there while you all probably don't know which ones she did, but FanFiction has no rules pretty much, so there's nothing against working on a story with a partner, even if they're from across the pond and you only talk to them through Social Media.**

**Also an update on me (Which is probably boring, but like I said, I am a blogger as well as a Fanfic writer, so I do like to keep updates like that). So one thing that's happened is I've got a second blog on a website called and you can follow them on Twitter WViDesk and you can check out what I post from time to time. The other thing is I had an interview for Project Search and I got in. Now for those that don't know what Project Search is, it's pretty much this course that helps young people with special needs find a job and pretty much I'm gonna be doing that in a hospital, which was the same one I was born in apparently. Won't give much info, but I'm sure you'll know what I'm doing.**

**So anyways, here's the new chapter, enjoy.**

* * *

It's 2 weeks later and since Serenity has told Roman that she can talk, she hasn't seen him or talked to him since. It's a day off for WWE and Serenity just arrived at her apartment in New York with Melody and then she got her gym bag with her gym clothes inside and was about to leave until...

"Where are you going Ren?" Melody asked.

"To the gym." said Serenity. "You don't mind staying here until I get back?"

"Sure. See you later."

Serenity left to go to Throwing Punches, a boxing/workout gym in NYC.

***Throwing Punches***

Serenity's at Throwing punches and right now she put on her workout clothes and tapped her hands with purple tape, then she got into the main gym area and started practicing punches while listening to WWE 24: Roman Reigns Never Alone. As she listens, she was impressed about how Roman never talks about his family wrestling history to get ahead, but makes his own name for himself.

***Meanwhile***

Roman arrived in NYC for a autograph signing that he will be attending tomorrow morning. He just checked into the hotel that he's staying in and then he wanted to ask one more question.

"So do you happen to know where to find a gym?" Roman asked. "As a wrestler, I do need to stay in good shape as well as build strength."

"Of course. There is one called Throwing Punches. It's actually the best gym in the city." said the hotel receptionist. "Let me give you some directions."

The hotel receptionist gave Roman directions for where Throwing Punches is, which was two blocks away from the hotel and then Roman went to his hotel room to put all his luggage away, but made sure he left the hotel with his gym bag and walked two blocks to the gym.

***Gym***

Roman walked into the Throwing Punches gym and he went to the locker room to get changed into his gym wear. When he got out, he saw they had a boxing area and started boxing with gloves.

As for Serenity, she's been there for two hours already. After throwing some punches and kicks, she walked to the locker room when she heard two boxers laughing about something. She followed their eyes to the source and she saw Roman boxing with gloves. She shook her head and then she walked over to him and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned and froze seeing Serenity in a sports bra and shorts.

"Want some help?" Serenity asked.

"What do you know about boxing?" Roman asked.

"More than you apparently."

"Okay, fine. I need help to beat Lesnar at his own game."

"Alright, here's what you need to do."

Serenity guided Roman through techniques to perfect his punches.

***An hour later***

After Serenity helped Roman with his punching, he became a natural and he was ready to beat Brock Lesnar's behind. After practicing moves, they got changed in the locker rooms and just now they walked out of the gym.

"Wanna play 21 Questions?" Roman asked.

Serenity nodded in response to that question.

"But first, I need food." said Serenity.

Serenity led Roman to her favourite 24 hour restaurant China House. When they got there, they sat somewhere together and ordered drinks and some food while they played 21 Questions.

"I'll go first." said Roman. "Favourite sport?"

"Watching Football and to play soccer." Serenity answered. "Best WWE moment?"

"Umm…. When I fought Cena last year at Survivor Series. How many years were you in France?"

"Since I was 4. What is it like being in the Anoa'i family?'

"It's amazing. There's always a place to get knowledge on what I've done wrong and need to work on in the ring.'

They went through some more questions and when they finished eating and drinking, they began to walk through the streets of NYC.

"3 more questions. Your turn." Roman said while looking at Serenity.

"... What's one thing you always wanted to do but never done?" Serenity asked.

"Kiss you since the first day I saw you."

Serenity looked back as her cheeks turned red when Roman said that.

"I don't know if this is appropriate, but what's your story?" Roman asked. "You usually keep to yourself or stay with Melody or Nikki."

"I grew up in Paris then moved to NYC was raised by the NYSD staff but mostly stayed with my friend Adam's family." said Serenity.

"Why not stay with your own family?"

"My mother left me and my father never knew I was born. Before you ask I don't talk because my mother verbally abused me by talking horribly about how I speak and if I sound deaf and dumb I mind as well become deaf."

Roman stopped walking and pulled Serenity in a hug to make her feel better.

"You have the final question." Roman said against Serenity's hair.

"Will you kiss me?" Serenity asked.

Without saying anything, Roman lips met Serenity's, kissing her at the late night of a Friday night.

* * *

**A/N: Happy Birthday Sapphire! Also I hope you all enjoyed the new chapter.**


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey, sorry for the long wait, but I've had a bit of writer's block and now I'm back with a new chapter of History of Silence. So basically there's been no updates with my life, except I'm working on some new stuff for my Wrestleview International Desk blog and I'm working on a 4 series story which may or may not be up on here, but it'll depend on how well it turns out and if I do want to post it on here or make a Tumblr for some Fanfiction that I choose not to post on here, but it depends.**

**If you want to know what it's about, well if you've seen any of the stories on here about wrestlers as High School students or anything like that, it's kind of like those stories, except with a few OCs in the story. Mainly it's about an English girl (Who is an only child) who moves to the US after the death of her parents to live with her other relatives who live there and she starts going to school with her older cousin (Who's a year above her) and starts in Freshmen Year (I've seen US TV shows so I know some things about schools in the US) and suffers the same drama as many other American High School kids, which some of them people can relate to and others they can't really relate to, but I don't know everyone, so just read it to find out what happens when it's up. Also I'm not sure if I should post it on here or make a Tumblr where I post that stuff, but I'll probably do a poll on that soon, so check it out.**

**Another thing happening is that I will be getting my braces off in two months. Speaking of two months, I will be starting Project Search in two months as well so I'll be taking a break from Fanfiction then, but hopefully I can try to get some stuff done on this before the half terms, but for now I can still publish as many chapters as I want on here as well as take requests for One Shots and I'm still working on some new stories which either will be published while I'm working on this one or after it's done. So here's the new chapter and I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

It's a few days later and everyone's back to work as normal. So Serenity and Roman are together now and as of now, no one else at work knows about it yet, which is kind of a good thing just in case Triple H may have a problem with it since the last time he saw Roman looking at his eldest daughter, he didn't like it that much, even though it was nothing more than a basic conversation that the two of them were having, despite The Game himself thinks it's only Roman doing the talking.

Monday Night Raw is tonight and Serenity, Melody, Nikki and Brie are all backstage talking about their plans on their day off. Then all of a sudden, Brie and Nikki were given scripts for what they're doing on Raw tonight and also Serenity was given one too, which isn't usual because she's not even talent.

"I wonder why you were given a script." said Nikki.

"I have no idea." said Serenity. "I'll have a look anyways."

"I'll look at mine too." said Brie.

The girls looked at the scripts and it was kind of the same old for The Bellas.

"Oh, so they're doing more with my storyline with John and The Authority." said Nikki.

"Yeah and they're adding me into that too." said Brie. "And I have to be in a handicap match against Cameron and Eva Marie?"

"That's so fucked up for them to put you in a handicap match." said Melody. "But I've seen Cameron and Eva when it comes to wrestling and they are shit. Like I'm not even a wrestler and I can kick their asses no problem."

"Maybe we should try getting you signed to a talents contract and you can go to NXT for a while before getting called up."

"I would, but I'm studying to be a hairstylist right now and I don't really plan to be working with anything to do with the wrestling business, but being here is really fun. Maybe when I get everything I need, maybe I can work here and do hair."

"Yay, can't wait to see what you do." said Nikki.

"Yeah. So what are you looking at Ren?"

"For some reason, I've been put in the Roman vs Brock storyline." said Serenity.

"Are they serious?" Brie asked.

"Let me look at that." Nikki said when she looked at the script and read the part where Serenity is involved in the Reigns vs Lesnar storyline. "Oh my god, you're in the Roman vs Brock storyline. How is it possible they would decide that when you're not even talent?"

"I don't know. I guess my dad or Stephanie wanted me to do something around here besides sitting on my ass when I'm not doing anything." said Serenity.

"Maybe you could try couples counselling for Renee and Dean, since apparently they're still fighting because this time Renee cheated on him for payback on him cheating on her all the time."

"Why can't they just break up already?" Brie asked.

"I know. Like if I was dating Dean and he cheated on me either once or many times, I would have dumped him straight away."

After Nikki said that, Renee Young sat with the girls and she was pissed off.

"Hey Renee, what's up?" Brie asked.

"It's Dean. Honestly he's being an asshole right now and like he's cheated on me time and time again and I get upset, then when I do it to show him how I feel, he gets snappy at me." said Renee.

"Just break up with him for good and date someone else." said Nikki.

"Like who? You have John Cena, Brie has Daniel Bryan, Naomi has Jimmy Uso, Lana has Dolph Ziggler now and even Paige is all loved up with Wade Barrett over there."

Melody and Serenity looked over at Paige and Wade at another table being all cute together.

"Gross." Melody and Serenity said at the same time before they were laughing with each other, again.

"What's gross?" Renee asked.

"Oh, just what's going on over there with Paige and Wade." said Melody. "They're cute, together, but just watching the lovey dovey stuff makes us both say that. Oh yeah, do you know Ren can talk?"

"I've heard a rumour from someone, but glad to know it's not a rumour."

"Anyway, on you dating someone else, you don't have to have a man to make you happy, and this is coming from a married woman, but oh well." said Brie. "You'll find the right guy for you that will never cheat on you. Dean isn't worth it."

"She's right." said Nikki. "Like if you wanna make things better for you, you'd better do it now."

"I will. Thanks."

Renee left to find Dean again. Then Serenity had to leave, but this time Melody and Nikki were following her, leaving Brie behind since Paige wanted to talk to her quickly.

"Ren, wait up." said Melody.

"What?" Serenity asked when she stopped to talk to Melody and Nikki.

"Why were you leaving all of a sudden?" Nikki asked. "Is this about you being with Roman and Brock in that segment tonight?"

".. No."

"We know you like Roman, so something must be going on with you."

"Wait, did you see Roman in New York on Friday?" Melody asked.

"She what? Tell us what hapened Serenity."

Serenity took Melody and Nikki to some place private for her to talk about it and then The Game's daughter explained everything to the two girls and they were completely surprised on what happened.

"No way." said Nikki.

"I figured something happened with you two since I saw you come into your place that night feeling happy about something." said Melody.

"Yes, but don't tell anyone, please?" Serenity begged. "If my dad or Stephanie found out, they would be so upset."

"Don't worry about it."

"Yeah, we won't say anything about you and Roman." said Nikki.

"Thanks." said Serenity. "Now I think we should get ready for tonight anyways."

The girls went to the Locker Room for a bit so they can get ready for tonight.

***Later***

It's almost time for Raw and the good thing is Serenity doesn't have any lines since most of the roster and Triple H thinks she's not a talker, so her cover wouldn't be blown like that. She's backstage texting Adam, letting him know what's going on at work and if there's plans for him to see her when she's off work, which she is trying to find the time to see him as well as Mason. Then the next thing she knows, someone bumps into her, but she didn't say anything in case it's someone that thinks she doesn't speak. She turned her head and noticed it was Emma who bumped into her.

"Oh, sorry Serenity." said Emma. "Didn't see you there."

"It's fine." said Serenity.

Emma left.

"Alright then." Serenity quietly said to herself.

"Hey, Serenity." Stephanie said when she approached her step-daughter. "Look, I know about you being put in the Roman Reigns vs Brock Lesnar storyline, but it's only for a week or two and then you'll be written off with a kayfabe injury, if Brock is gentle with you or else it would be a real injury."

"Brock's gonna put his hands on me?"

"It depends on what the writers decide, but you'll be fine."

"Let's hope so, but thanks for the opportunity."

"You're welcome."

Stephanie left after she said that and let Serenity be.

***Later, During Raw***

Brock Lesnar and Paul Heyman are in the ring. Paul's got a microphone in his hand and Brock is standing next to him doing his thing, which isn't any different since he's not on the microphone that much since he has Paul with him. Of course Paul talks about how Brock will crush Roman Reigns and win the WWE Championship from him at some point, but it'll be on Brock's terms. Then Roman's music plays and he comes out through the crowd on his own and got into the ring to be face to face with The Beast and his advocate.

"Alright, I think we've all heard enough from you Paul." said Roman. "You may be all talk, but I do know not just Brock here is gonna get his ass beat at some point."

"You think you can beat my client's ass?" Paul asked. "Well I'm pretty sure everyone here would love to see you try."

"Yeah, I can do that. I can do it BAD, so I don't really have to try. But it looks like Brock here wants to wait for the right time when it happens, like when he's ready, but if he wants to go now, we can go now because I'm ready."

Roman was ready to give Brock an arse-beating (Little note: I'm British, if you didn't already know, so I'm gonna say arse for the narration, but you can say 'ass' instead if you want), but then Serenity came out from the back and ran into the ring and stopped Roman from giving Brock a beating in case The Beast himself was to injure him sooner to make him unable to defend the WWE Championship against him.

"Oh, what's this right here? I'm guessing you decided to get a girl to fight your battles for you because you're scared?" Paul asked. "Well that's just so cute. Getting a girl to fight his battles for you."

"Hey, no one's fighting my battles for me Paul, so you can kiss my ass on that bet!" Roman shouted.

"Well sorry, I just didn't think that your girlfriend would come out here and tell you that you can't beat Brock Lesnar."

Whoops!

"Here's some things you two need to know. First off, I CAN beat Brock and I WILL, and secondly, no matter what the relationship is with Serenity and I, that is none of your damn business." said Roman. "Now I wanna get to some ass beating and I wanna do it now."

That was when Roman and Brock got into a brawl in the ring and Serenity quickly got out of the ring as well as Paul and then Security had to break it up, and there was loads of them that had to come out as well as some WWE Superstars to help break up the brawl before they moved to the next part of the show.

***Backstage Area***

Roman and Serenity got backstage and then Triple H approaches them and he was pissed off as ever about what happened in that segment with Brock, Paul, Serenity and Roman.

"Hey, what's with this thing with Paul Heyman calling my daughter 'Your girlfriend'?" Triple H asked. "I want answers from you Reigns, since Serenity can't tell me because she doesn't use her mouth to speak and I can't speak any fucking Sign Language and I have no idea where Dolph Ziggler is to tell me what she's saying."

"Fine. Serenity and I hung out in New York on Friday night and we had a lot of fun and now we're kinda together." Roman explained.

"Is this true?"

Serenity responded with 'Yes' in ASL (American Sign Language, for those that forgot) and Triple H didn't know what that meant. Then at the right time, Dolph walked by with Lana being his little arm candy.

"Hey Dolph, what does this mean in Sign Language?" Triple H asked before telling Serenity to do what she did again, which he did.

"Oh, that means 'Yes' in Sign Language." said Dolph. "If you need to learn any more words, I'll make sure to get you something to help you, or I can give you lessons."

"Thanks."

Dolph and Lana left after Triple H thanked him for getting him something to help him learn ASL soon.

"We'll discuss this later." Triple H said before he left.

"Man, you're dad is mad." said Roman.

"Duh." said Serenity. "I don't know why he's so overprotective of me. Like I'm not around the age of my stepsisters who are too young to date."

"Oh yeah, I forgot he and Steph have three daughters."

"Yeah. I'll talk to you later."

Serenity left to find Melody and talk to her and hopefully get tonight done and over with before leaving later on tonight after the show

* * *

**A/N: I know this chapter was kind of crap, but with me working on this story and also the 4 series Fanfic that I mentioned, that will happen from time to time, but I promise in this story that there will be some unexpected surprises, so be on the lookout for that and maybe I'll post the next chapter sooner or later. Depends.**


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hey, sorry for the wait, but I've got two new chapters of History of Silence up for you. By the way, there isn't really any updates on me, so enjoy the new chapters and hopefully I will get to posting more chapters very soon, since it's almost been a year since I posted this and I've got a dozen chapters now I've got this one up. Yeah, not the best move, but I have been mostly focusing on my future since I'm at that age now, so it's less fun and games and more serious work. (I miss the days of fun and games xD)**

* * *

It's a day later and tonight's the Smackdown TV tapings. The main event tonight is Roman Reigns vs Wade Barrett in a non-title match, so neither world titles are on the line. Also Brock Lesnar isn't here tonight for some unknown reason, but he's barely on Smackdown anyways, so what's the point of even saying that?

Even though Roman has a match, Serenity's not going to be at ringside to support him because ever since what happened on Raw with Paul Heyman's little screw up on live TV, announcing that Roman and Serenity have a thing for each other, Triple H made Stephanie put Serenity to doing business all day at work to avoid her and Roman having any communication with each other until Raw when they do the next part with the Reigns/Lesnar feud with Serenity in it, which the daughter of The King of Kings was not okay with, but she had to do what she was told and do business at work to give her something to besides sitting on her backside all the time with not very much to do.

In the General Manager's office, Serenity's in there doing some work for Triple H and Stephanie, which is boring, but the good news is Melody's there too to keep her company and also help her with the work and make things less boring for her.

"Man, this is bullshit Mel." said Serenity. "I hate that asshole Heyman."

"Well we all knew he wasn't meant to say that you're his girlfriend, so it was just a slip of the tongue." said Melody.

"I know he didn't mean to say it, but he probably shouldn't have said it in the first place."

"Have you spoken to Roman today?"

"No. I'm doing this so Dad and Stephanie can get me away from Roman."

"Bullshit."

After Melody said that, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" said Melody.

The door opened and in came wrestling legends Samoa Joe and AJ Styles.

"Hi, we're looking for Paul Levesque and Stephanie McMahon." said Samoa Joe.

"And you are?" Melody asked.

"Samoa Joe."

"And I'm AJ Styles." said AJ.

"Well nice to meet you." said Melody. "Well Paul and Stephanie aren't in here right now, but if you want we can leave a message for you two or you can wait."

"Just leave a message to let us know we're here to see them."

"Okay."

AJ and Samoa Joe left and closed the door behind them.

"They seem like nice guys." said Serenity.

"But not as cute." said Melody.

"Really Mel?"

"Sorry Ren, but you know how I like my guys."

"Yeah yeah."

"Pas besoin de l'attitude ou je vais dire à votre papa."

After Melody said that, the door opened and Triple H walked in.

"What's going on?" Triple H asked.

"Nothing. Just to let you know that there were two guys who just came here to let you and Stephanie know they're here." said Melody. "They're called Samoa Joe and AJ Styles."

"Oh yeah, I told them to be here. Thank you Melody."

Triple H left and closed the door behind him.

"Wow, these corporate people are so... something and not in a good way." said Melody.

"Boring?" Serenity asked.

"That's it. Good thing I have no plans to do anything corporate."

"Me neither. To me it seems boring."

"I know. Who can put up with it?"

The girls had a laugh while Serenity was doing her work.

***Later***

Serenity finished doing the paperwork Stephanie gave to her and then gave her a 30 minute break before she gives her anything else to do. While she's on her break, Serenity walks around for a bit and also stretch her legs since she's been on her backside for a while now. She decides to walk outside to have some fresh air. Then all of a sudden, she sees a woman who she seemed to have recognised. The woman has Strawberry Blonde Hair, Grey Eyes, Fair skin and a Naturally Slim figure and she was dressed in everyday casual wear. Soon the woman notices Serenity and then The Game's daughter walks to the woman who noticed her to have a better look at her.

"Hi, do you need any help?" Serenity asked, trying to start a conversation to find out who the woman is.

"Serenity? Serenity Elliot, am I right?" the woman asked.

"Yeah, how do you know me?"

"It's me, Alice, your mother."

".. Wait, what? My mother?"

That's when Serenity had a proper look at the woman, who's called Alice and then she realised it is her mother, who's left her years ago.

'Saint merde!' Serenity thought to herself.

"Is everything okay?" Alice asked.

"No, everything's not okay you stupid bitch!" Serenity hollered. "You left me as a kid and just now you decide to come crawling back to me after I didn't have you or my father in my life until I met my dad and his wife this past Summer?!"

"Honey, let me explain-"

"Get away from me!"

Serenity ran back inside to find Melody, only to find her talking to Dolph and Lana.

"Oh, hey Ren." said Melody.

"Здравствуйте." said Lana.

Dolph did 'Hello' in ASL to Serenity and she did it back, despite the fact Dolph also knows Serenity can talk, but they choose to communicate in ASL to keep things on the down low for now.

"Could you give us a minute?" Melody asked.

"Конечно." said Lana.

"Babe, speak English." said Dolph.

"Sorry, I mean of course you can."

Dolph escorted Lana to somewhere where they could leave Serenity and Melody alone.

"What's up Ren?" Melody asked.

"I'm in serious shit right now." said Serenity.

"Wha-Why?"

"My mom found me."

"Okay, are you crazy? She left you, she's not coming back."

"No, she's right outside. I saw her and she even said her name is Alice, which is my mom's name."

"Oh shit. Well what are we gonna do?"

"I don't know."

Serenity started to feel emotional about all this and Melody gave her best friend a hug to try and calm her down.

"It'll be okay." said Melody.

"Hey, what's going on?" Nikki asked when she and Emma approached the two.

"It's fine. Just Ren here is upset over something."

"Over what?" Emma asked.

"Can we just talk to Nikki please?"

"Please Emma?" Nikki asked.

"Sure thing. Talk to you later." Emma said before she went to the Locker Room.

Melody and Serenity released their embrace and both Nikki and Melody noticed their friend in tears.

"What's up Serenity?" Nikki asked.

".. My mom found me and I don't want anything to do with her." said Serenity.

"Your mom? I thought Stephanie's your mom."

"No, Ren was born before Stephanie and Paul ever met." said Melody.

Nikki and Serenity looked at Melody in response, wondering how she would know that without anyone telling her.

"I looked them up online, okay?" said Melody.

"Well I guess the internet can be a good thing for just some people." said Nikki. "Anyway, what are we gonna do about your mom? I think we should tell Hunter so he can get involved too."

"And possibly ruin his marriage with Stephanie? I say 'No'."

"Then let's tell Stephanie instead, since she must know something about her."

"I say 'No' to that as well."

"Well I'm saying 'Yes', like my brother-in-law says all the time and since neither of you are wrestlers, you can't stop me from telling either Steph or Hunter."

Nikki went to find either Stephanie or Triple H to let her know about Alice. Melody was about to do something, but Serenity stopped her from doing so.

"Don't Mel." said Serenity. "It's bad enough I haven't talked to Roman, but now I don't want you getting into a fight and me saving your ass."

"Alright." said Melody.

The girls hung around for a bit longer until Serenity had to get back to doing work for Stephanie and Triple H and hoped things would get better.

* * *

**A/N: **

**French - English translation**

**"Pas besoin de l'attitude ou je vais dire à votre papa." - "No need for the attitude or I'll tell your dad."**

**"Saint merde!" - "Holy shit!"**

**Russian - English translation**

**"Здравствуйте." (Pronounced 'Zdravstvuyte') - "Hello."**

**"Конечно." (Pronounced 'Konechno') - "Of course."**

**(I used Google Translate for Russian and French translations, but if you're fluent in either French, Russian or both, let me know and in the future I'll ask for translations and also pronunciations if needed."**


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N: Here's the second new chapter. I know this chapter isn't very cliff hanger-ish, but I wanted to make this kind of two parted, but separate chapters. Now I decided to do two to get some stuff done fast ****before I start my Project Search course in September. Now just as a reminder for those wondering, just like when I was in college last year, I will only have time to publish new chapters during days I'm not busy, such as half terms and holidays, but I will get to work on the weekends. Just as much as I can since I can't be juggling FanFiction, blogging for Wrestleview International Desk and school all at once, but everyone will all be coming at a time, so don't be rushing me. So enjoy this chapter too and once again, sorry for the long wait for anything new.**

* * *

Nikki approached the General Manager's office and then her sister Brie approaches her to see what she's doing.

"Hey Nicole, what are you doing going into Stephanie McMahon's office?" Brie asked. "You're not gonna turn your back on me, are you?"

"No, I'm gonna help Serenity." said Nikki.

"What happened?"

"Well apparently her mom is here, and I mean her birth mom, not Stephanie. And by the looks of it, Serenity's not happy about it, so they must have had some kind of history and I decided to tell Stephanie or Hunter."

"Do you think that's going a bit too far? I mean I love you, but I think another woman in Hunter's life is gonna make things worse for their marriage."

"Brianna, I know what I'm doing. Besides, it was a thing of Hunter's past, so he'll know more about this and probably Stephanie knows some of it now that Serenity's in Hunter's life, so who cares?"

"Good luck, but I won't be here when you screw things up."

Brie left and Nikki knocks on the door before hearing someone to let her in, then she walks in and Stephanie and Paul are both in there.

"Hey Nikki. Listen, we're still planning on having you as Diva's Champion, but-" said Stephanie.

"I'm not here to talk about that right now." said Nikki. "Now I saw Serenity and Melody and I heard that Serenity's mom found her and she's here right now and Serenity's not doing well about it, so do you want her to-"

"Alice is here?" Triple H asked.

"Is that her name?"

"You know this woman?" Stephanie asked.

"Yeah, she's the French woman who I dated 18 years ago and got pregnant, but left because I wasn't ready to be a father at the time." said Triple H. "Remember that Steph?"

"Oh yeah, you did say something about that. Anyway, thanks for letting us know she's here Nikki."

"No problem." Nikki said before she left.

"I think you should get this woman now."

"Why can't you?" Triple H asked.

"I wouldn't know who she is, so how do you expect me to find someone that I don't even know who the hell she looks like?"

"Fine, I'll go get her. No need to be mad at me."

"I'm not mad at you. I'm mad at her and I wanna give her a piece of my mind for being a terrible mother to Serenity."

"Okay, relax. I'll go get her."

Triple H went to find Alice outside to bring her in to talk to him and Stephanie.

***Meanwhile***

Serenity, Melody and Paige are in the backstage area. Paige was wondering what was going on and then Melody explained everything while Serenity was in a serious psychological state.

"So what happened with you and your mum?" Paige asked.

"She left me when I was a kid to be raised by the school, the one I attended in New York and she never came back in my life after that, so I didn't have anyone except my friends who I went to school with and Mel." said Serenity.

"Bloody hell. If that was my life, I wouldn't survive without my parents throughout my childhood."

"Me too." said Melody. "Sorry."

"Whatever." said Serenity. "Where's Wade?"

"He's getting ready for his match against Roman tonight." said Paige. "Were you just asking because you didn't see him with me?"

"It is the first time in a while since we've not seen you two together physically since we heard you were dating." said Melody. "Do you think he'll marry you?"

"He said he doesn't want marriage because it's just a piece of paper. Frankly I agree, but my parents are married, so I expect they want me to get married too, even though they're happy with whatever decisions I make."

"At least your parents are chilled. Mine are strict about marriage. It's a pain in the ass. You would never wanna meet them. Seriously. Good thing I'm single, but I still like Dean Ambrose though."

"Well, Pro: Renee did break up with him for good and she's with someone else now. Con: Dean may cheat on you so any times that you'll lose count. He's been doing it to every girl he's been with since he got into wrestling."

"How come?" Serenity asked.

"No one knows."

"Well he must be misunderstood. Maybe he could just talk to someone about it and why he does that." said Melody. "I'll go right now."

Melody went to find Dean.

"She never learns." said Serenity.

"Spoken to Roman?" Paige asked.

"Not since yesterday. Maybe I'll see him later since he's facing Wade in the main event."

"I have a feeling Randy will get involved and maybe on Raw there would be a Tag Team match with Roman and Randy against Lesnar and Wade."

"Maybe."

"Hey Man Stealer and Animal Mouth." Alicia Fox said when she walked past Paige and Serenity.

"What's her problem? Who's she calling a man stealer?"

"She's upset that Wade dumped her ages ago and that I'm with him now." said Paige. "Foxy use to be my best friend, but then she got snappy, slapped me in the face and then declared our friendship is over. Rosa's still my friend, but she does have problems with you though."

"I don't blame her. Almost the entire Diva's Locker Room has problems with me, so what do you expect?"

"They'll warm up to you soon."

***Meanwhile***

Triple H went outside and looked for Alice. Good thing he found her the minute he saw her when he got outside because obviously he and Stephanie had some words to say and he had a feelings things wouldn't go as well as planned. He called her name and told her to go with him to the General Manager's office, which she did just that. When they walked in, Stephanie was still there and she was quite surprised of Alice's appearance, knowing she didn't seem like she could be anyone's mother at all.

"Alice, this is my wife Stephanie." said Triple H.

"Hi, nice to meet you." said Alice.

"Nice to meet you too." Stephanie said in a calm voice before they all sat down together to talk. "So you're Serenity's real mother?"

"Yes, I am."

"Steph, don't put her in a hard spot just yet." said Triple H.

"Sorry, but I am a McMahon for God's sake." said Stephanie.

"Sorry about that Alice. Well it's been quite a while since we've seen each other. Just about over 18 years, am I right?"

"Wow, it has been that long." said Alice.

"And what have you been doing as of late?"

"Well I currently live in D.C. with my husband. He owns a really successful restaurant there and we have three children together."

"Three children?" Stephanie asked.

"Yeah, we have two daughters, Kate and Meg. Kate's 10 years old and Meg's 5 years old. Also we have a 9 year old son called Jasper."

"So you would raise three children with your husband, but you would leave Serenity without either you or Paul to look after her because Paul didn't know about her and you just decided to abandon her as a child? I'm a mom too and I have to say it's completely disgusting that you would leave your daughter to be raised by a school for the deaf. We're just glad she came to us and we became part of her life after what you put her through for years."

"I'm not taking sides here, but I have to agree with Steph, even though I did leave you." said Triple H.

"Why did you do it Paul?" Alice asked.

"I told you that I wasn't ready to become a father yet because we were both young at the time and I had things I wanted to do before I even thought about settling down to have a family. Maybe I would have had second thoughts, but I'm sorry. If I knew you were still going to have a child, maybe I would have been in Serenity's life sooner than later."

".. Sorry, but I came here to try and make things right with Serenity and maybe you too Paul, but of course not getting back together since we're both with other people now. Maybe just being friends and maybe you can try to talk Serenity into letting me back into her life."

"Well one of our Divas came in here earlier and told us that Serenity's not taking it well, but if you do want to try to make things right, you can try, but I don't think she wants anything to do with you." said Stephanie.

"Well, okay. If you see Serenity again, let me know I'm thinking about her."

Alice stood up and was about to leave, but she forgot where the exit is.

"Can someone show me the way out?" Alice asked.

"Sure thing." said Triple H. "Hey Randy!"

Randy came into the office after Triple H noticed him outside.

"Could you show this lady the way out?" Triple H asked.

"Sure thing." said Randy.

Randy helped Alice to the exit backstage and once she was gone from the arena, everyone went back to business.

***Later***

Smackdown was okay. Not the best show this week, but at least there's some matches set up for Raw this week. Serenity and Melody are on their way out of the arena, but then Roman approached them after not seeing Serenity all day.

"Hey Serenity, I've been wondering where you've been all day. Haven't seen you once and it made me wonder if you were even here." said Roman. "Is everything okay?"

Serenity kept quiet over the thing with Alice wanting to be in her life again and not being able to forgive her.

"Oh, don't be playing that 'I can't talk' game with me because I know you can-" said Roman.

"Roman, relax, she's just upset about something." said Melody.

"About what?"

"Well, her mom arrived here earlier and she's been... not herself since then."

"Oh, the one who abandoned her. Oh okay. Listen Baby Girl, I feel bad, but if you need to talk to anything, I'm here if you need it."

".. Thanks Romey." Serenity said when Roman kissed her on the cheek.

"Did you call him 'Romey'?" Melody asked. "Oh my god, that's so fucking cute."

"Shut up. I like it when she calls me that while everyone pisses me off when they call me it, like Seth and Dean." said Roman.

"Sorry. Do you wanna ride with us or do you have to be somewhere?"

"I have to be somewhere, but I'll definitely call."

Roman left and then Serenity and Melody left to get to the airport to go home since they want to get home sooner than later.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed the two new chapters (If you didn't, I'm so sorry). Also did you like the 'Baby Girl' bit that Roman said? I remember him saying it one time to Renee Young and I figured it wouldn't hurt to use it. Plus him saying it turns me on. Yes, I'm a Roman Reigns fangirl, just like many others. Judge me and I'll give you something to judge about. So I promise soon there will be some new chapters up soon and in an upcoming one (Maybe the next one) there will be a really special guest that has been asked to be in this story for one chapter only. Make sure you stay tuned.**


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hello readers! (I might need to think of a name for my readers and also followers on soon) Just to let you know that I'm here with another chapter of History of Silence. So first off, I'm currently on my first school term on my course at the moment. If you remember, I said I was starting this course called Project Search which helps autistic young people find jobs and gain employment skills and so far it's going well and I've got my first placement which will go on until Christmas and it's tiring, but at least I can get off my backside and do something unlike at home when I'm doing nothing. So because I'm doing a lot of work at the moment, some chapters won't be entirely written by me. If you remember that someone requested this story to happen and the person who requested this story, she's helping with a chapter (or maybe a few) until I'm on half term and then I'll have one that's entirely written by me and maybe I will go back on a break from writing after the second term. Who knows?**

**Now I know you're all wondering why I'm not doing all of this by myself right now. Well my Project Search course is one reason, but I have another reason which is that I've got a boyfriend now who I met on the course and we've been together for a month now and I really want to be spending most of my free time with him and get to know him better and just enjoy ourselves with each other, but I'm still gonna be writing for all of you of course and I promise that things will be back to normal soon when it comes to writing the stories. Speaking of writing, I'm afraid I've got some bad news (Yes, I'm using a Bad News Barrett quote for all of you). Originally I planned to start a story that I've written myself about an English girl moving to America to start high school with WWE stars (Which I think I've mentioned before), but because of my work, my relationship and also stuff with my family, it's way more likely that won't be up on here or anywhere, so I do apologise for that. Instead I decided to make it up to all of you by doing open requested one shots by any and all of you who have had ideas for one shots and want them up. Now the rules on what to do are on my profile, but remember that I do NOT write anything inappropriate for my younger readers (I do allow swearing and maybe sex, but I don't allow anything too violent) and I also don't write Fanfics that involve something illegal happening (e.g. Rape, murder, sexual abuse, etc.), so here's the new chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

Over the next few weeks Serenity has been preparing for going to Kent, Ohio for her orientation at Kent State University. She was due in Kent the Friday before they were going to be in Seattle, Washington for Monday Night Raw. Over the past week she learned her dad and Stephanie were accompanying her to Kent to see the new school.

***Thursday Night***

Serenity and the Levesques (Minus Serenity's sisters Aurora, Murphy and Vaughn, who were with their grandparents Vince and Linda McMahon) boarded the WWE Private Jet and just relaxed while they were on their way to Akron, Ohio. Being it was a few hours past Midnight, Triple H decided to sleep in his seat for a bit after stressing over working and trying to build a relationship with his eldest daughter. Meanwhile, Stephanie and Serenity were watching Season 1 of Arrow, which is one of Serenity's favourite shows and she's also a massive Stephen Amell fan.

"You're really into this show?" Stephanie asked.

"Oh yes. Mel and I love Arrow and we've been fans of it for years. Also Stephen Amell is awesome." said Serenity.

"You must be a really big fan. Maybe sometime we can have him as a guest host for Monday Night Raw."

"Oh my god, that would be awesome."

"Alright, I'll talk to the people at WWE about it first because we can't be having unexpected surprises and then somebody gets in trouble."

"Good idea."

Stephanie and Serenity watched Arrow for a while longer and they really enjoyed it. A few hours later, Triple H woke up and he sees an image that melted his heart: Serenity was asleep on Stephanie's lap. He smiles and captures the moment then says while sighing.

'I don't understand why she can't build a comfortable relationship with me.' Triple H thought to himself.

Serenity, Triple H and Stephanie all enjoyed their flight before landing in Ohio and going to Kent.

***Later in the Morning, Kent, Ohio***

It's Friday morning and Serenity, Triple H and Stephanie arrived at Kent, Ohio. As Triple H drove to KSU, all Serenity thought about was how beautiful Kent was. She looked in her GUESS backpack and made sure she had all the things she needed as she got out of the car with her dad and Stephanie. While at Kent, Serenity took care of her classes and with that, Stephanie was able to figure out her work schedule. Triple H wanted Serenity to have a apartment in Kent instead of being in the dorm at KSU, which she was fine with. They stayed in Ohio that weekend and travelled to Cleveland and went to the Rock 'n' Roll Hall of Fame and the Hard Rock Café.

***Sunday Night***

The weekend was really fun for Serenity, Stephanie and Triple H, but good ole Trips himself was pretty quiet all weekend since they came to Kent for Serenity to start her first year in University. Stephanie has been wondering what's been going on with her husband since they arrived and she just finally had enough. Right now they're in their Two Bedroom Suite together in their room while Serenity was in her room and Stephanie decided to have a one on one conversation with her husband and not have anyone else involved.

"What's wrong?" Stephanie asked when she sat next to Triple H.

"I don't want her to stay here. I want her with us. I just got her I don't want to lose her yet." Triple H said in a depressed way.

"You're not gonna lose her. She still needs you."

After Stephanie said that, Triple H stood up and said, "That's the point! SHE'LL NEVER NEED ME! You'll never understand." before he walked out the door and went to the Hotel's Gym for a late night workout to try and calm him down.

***Monday, Seattle, Washington***

After a long weekend in Kent, Serenity, Stephanie and Triple H got to Seattle, Washington for Monday Night Raw and went straight to the arena for the show. Once they arrived, they walked through the doors and instantly they see Roman and also Brock Lesnar getting into a fight backstage and being pulled apart by other Superstars.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Triple H yelled as he stomped over to the center of the conflict.

Roman looked at Triple H and then back at Brock.

"If you EVER call my girlfriend a 'Ring rat' AGAIN, it'll make more than these guys to pull me off!" Roman shouted at Brock.

Serenity walked over to Roman, who hugged her the minute he see's her and after the word 'Ring rat' came out of Roman's mouth, it took Stephanie to grab Triple H's hand to not kill Brock.

".. GET THE FUCK OUT OF THIS ARENA BROCK!" Triple H shouted.

After that, Brock started walking out of the arena, but quickly turned and ran towards Roman and hit him, causing Roman to knock into Serenity, who luckily was caught by a friend of her dad's, Road Dogg. The Superstars separated them again and Security personally escorted Brock out the arena. When the brawling ended, Roman took Serenity's hand and walked to his Locker Room with Melody and Dean following closely behind.

"Hey man, take it easy." Dean said when he, Roman, Serenity and Melody get to the Locker Room. "We all know Brock is an asshole, but sometimes you need to control that anger at times."

"I know man, but Brock's been on my ass a lot for a while and I can't lose the WWE Championship over this. Probably they'll give it to that British asshole Barrett since he wants to make people think he's better than I am when he's just a skinny ass son of a bitch who wants to be funny because he's got the world title."

"Barrett's not your problem right now, and yeah, he is just that, but neither Barrett or Lesnar will be a problem right now."

Roman and Dean continued talking while Melody took Serenity outside the Locker Room to talk.

"You okay Ren?" Melody asked.

"Yeah, I didn't expect shit with Roman and Brock to go down like how it did, even when Dad, Steph and I just walked into it all." said Serenity.

"It was really crazy. Like first words were delivered and they weren't good ones, then you were brought up and then came the fight."

"Shit. Let's hope that doesn't happen again because I've been through enough drama with everyone since being here and I can't take any more for much longer."

"I have to agree with you there. I mean it's bad enough that this company has a reality show on the girls and I think I've been on the camera like 10 or 20 times, so I may be on the show."

"Same here. At least I never had my mouth open in case my dad knew I could talk. He might freak out over it."

After Serenity said that, Sasha Banks walks by and notices the two best friends talking.

"Hey, what's going on here?" Sasha asked.

"Not a lot." said Melody. "Just talking about Roman and Brock."

"Oh yeah, that was insane. You're okay, right Serenity?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Brock's a dick, but that's how he is." said Serenity.

"I'm surprised he still has a wife, but she's a slut and that means they go good together." said Melody.

The girls laughed after Melody said that.

"They must go well together since sluts do love dicks." said Sasha. "Anyway, if you two ever need anything, like girl talk, advice or anything like that, let me know and I'll be here."

"Thanks Sasha." said Serenity.

"Yeah, thanks." said Melody.

Sasha left to get ready for her match on Raw tonight, leaving Melody and Serenity to talk a bit longer to hopefully get some air out.

***Later***

It's after Raw and even though things went insane with Roman and Brock, everyone's calmed down at least (Hopefully Roman has too) and got back to work. Serenity's waiting around backstage for Roman, hopefully to talk to him before everyone's gone and leave everything behind because everyone has been asking how Roman's been doing since after his fight with Brock and it's annoying him just bringing it up. While she was waiting, Paige and Emma approach her.

"Hey Serenity." said Emma.

"Hi." said Paige.

"Oh, hey." said Serenity.

"How's everything been with the thing between Brock and Roman?"

"Yeah, things got really intense and I think Roman's still in a piss about it because when it's brought up, he gets pissed off." said Emma.

"I'm sure he's fine. I'm gonna talk to him when I see him, so hopefully things will be forgotten about." said Serenity.

After Serenity said that, Wade approached the girls and left with them since Emma agreed to ride with Paige and Wade after she didn't have someone to ride with. Then Roman approaches Serenity in quite a better mood and hopefully things die out after tonight.

"Is everything okay?" Serenity asked.

"Yeah, it's just everyone's on my ass asking about how I'm feeling after I tried to kick Brock's ass earlier for what he said to you and I really don't want to get everyone involved in my business when it's not their business to get involved in." said Roman. "I really do like you and I want to be with you, but when everyone is on your ass asking the same question over and over again, it's not easy to handle."

"I know where you're coming from there. Like everyone's been asking me if I've been seeing how you are and it's a pain in the ass because I'm doing things for my dad and Stephanie either before or during the show when they need me and I can't be everywhere at once."

"That's WWE for you. So are you leaving with your dad and Stephanie or did they let you find a ride for tonight?"

"I'm going with my dad and Stephanie, if that's okay."

"That's okay. See you later."

Roman gave Serenity a kiss on the cheek and left, then Serenity left with Triple H and Stephanie to go to where they need to be next and everyone tried to enjoy their evening.

* * *

**A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed the new chapter. Like I said, some chapters will be co-written for a while, so if anything on here is bad, I'll take full blame. So hopefully the next chapter will be up when it can and until then, stay safe and remember that if you want me to write a one shot, message me on here or tweet me AntiDivaPeggy on Twitter (Optional) and I'll do it.**


	15. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hello everyone. I am back with another chapter. Now like the last chapter, this chapter has been written by the requester originally and edited and corrected by yours truly. Anyway, now I'm on half term until November 2nd, so that means I'm finally gonna try writing my own chapter or two for the break, but I may also have some time with the boyfriend of course, but that's what you do when you're in love. I hope you enjoy this chapter and make sure to favourite/follow of course.**

* * *

It was Wednesday. At home, Melody and Serenity began packing for school in Kent. Melody was quiet as she packed, so Serenity threw a pillow at her and asked, "What's wrong?"

"Why don't we buy a house instead of renting an apartment?" Melody suggested.

Serenity thought about it and called Stephanie to ask her to look in to it for them.

***Monday***

Over the weekend, all their items were packed and the house was purchased, thanks to Triple H. Melody and Serenity travelled to Paris, France to attend Melody's graduation. On Monday afternoon, the girls arrived at Melody's parents' home and they were greeted by her father, who hugged both of them and welcomed them back. Once they've settled, they sat down together and Mr. Clerc and Melody discussed her attending university in Kent, OH with her best friend.

"Ainsi, tu sera être aller à assister l'école dans Amérique avec Serenity?" Mr. Clerc asked.

"Oui oui. Nous sera être aller à Kent état université. C'est un l'école dans Kent, Ohio in Amérique et tu ne pas besoin à inquiéter sur moi, Papa. Je vais avoir Ren avec moi." said Melody.

Mr. Clerc was worried about Melody being in America, but he had also seen that with Serenity and Melody together, they can do anything. Later on, Mrs. Clerc arrived home, surprised to see Serenity. She greeted her with the loving hug of a mother and they all got to relax and enjoy themselves for the day.

***Later that evening***

That night, Serenity, Melody and Mr. and Mrs. Clerc discussed what life was like and the adventures being in WWE created.

"Serenity, j'étais juste demandant, mais quoi est votre père aimer, maintenant vous avez rencontré lui?" Mr. Clerc asked.

"Il est génial. Il est essayer à apprendre Américain Langue des Signes à comprendre moi mieux. Je ne pas aimer comment il qui ne fonctionne pas comprendre je suis un adulte-" said Serenity.

"Il est un père. Il est protecteur de son fille."

Everyone continued their conversation and it was a fun evening. Also the week was filled with fun for Serenity and Melody. They went to visit the sites like they were children again and shopping at their favourite boutiques in Paris. It was a blast.

***Friday***

The day has arrived Melody was having her graduation today. Both she and Serenity got dressed in a dress each. Serenity wore a simple black dress with lace sleeves completed with black heels (similar to Lita's at the 2015 WWE Hall of Fame) and Melody wore a white strap dress with dark blue heels. After they got dressed, they went to the place where graduation was held in Stade de France. Serenity was quiet the whole day until she received a text and turned around to Roman and Dean. Roman kissed her and Dean greeted her with a hug.

***FF to after Ceremony***

As the ceremony ended, Melody walked over hugged her parents and Serenity. She took photos with all of them then before she walked off to congratulate her friends, Dean pulled her to him and whispered, "Congrats beautiful." against her lips and kissed her. Then Mr. Clerc said, "Il a balles.", making Serenity laugh.

"What did he say?" Roman asked.

"He said that Dean has balls in French." said Serenity.

"Oh. I don't really know French, so it won't be easy to understand."

After a long day, both couples flew back to the states. Melody and Dean went to New York while Roman and Serenity flew to his home in Florida.

***Monday Morning, Florida***

Serenity and Roman enjoyed spending the weekend together in Florida. Monday morning, Roman woke up and thought after last night he would cook her breakfast. After he cooked her Eggs and Chocolate Chip Pancakes and made her Hot Cocoa, he carried them upstairs to find Serenity was still sleep. Roman sat the food on the side table and kissed her neck causing to moan as she woke.

"As much as I want a repeat of last night, I think you need food." said Roman.

Serenity smiled and said, "Thank you". After they were done with breakfast they had to head to Orlando for RAW.

***Orlando, Monday Night Raw***

Serenity walked into the arena with Roman carrying her overnight bag from the weekend. Triple H walked up to them with a questioning look on his face. Serenity said in ASL that she stayed in Florida over the weekend. As Triple H understood this he had to control his emotions because he wanted to punch Roman, but he remained calm and walked to the General Manager's Office to calm down.

After all the events and emotions Triple H have been dealing with the week Stephanie called Shawn to come to RAW and find out what's going on. When Shawn arrived, he looked for Triple H to have a talk with him after he spoke to Stephanie when he walked in. When he found his best friend, he pulled him aside to see if he's okay.

"Hey man, are you okay?" Shawn asked.

"I don't know. I don't feel like my daughter needs me." said Triple H. "I don't like the idea of her being with someone that I feel has no respect for me, and I DAMN sure don't like how she can run to her boyfriend and my wife, but won't be open and honest with me! She hiding something, I KNOW IT!"

"Relax man. Look, I'll go see what's going on with her and maybe talk to her. Well I know I'll be doing the talking."

"Alright, thanks man."

Shawn went to find Serenity because he wanted to talk to her. He found her in Roman's Locker Room and he walked in and just slammed the door which caused Serenity to look up to see her father's best friend in the room. Shawn looked at her saying "What in the world?!"

"Yes Shawn?" Serenity replied.

"You can talk?" Shawn asked. "Oh great, that will make this conversation go quicker."

Shawn told Serenity about the conversation he had with her father. Then she looked at Shawn saying "He's mad because I'm not open with HIM!? I'm barely open with anyone. You know what? Instead of him going to you, why doesn't he come to me like my father?"

Shawn could tell the emotion on Serenity's face wasn't a good one, so he left her on her own and went to see how everyone else was doing.

***Later, After the show***

Raw ended almost an hour ago. Outside, Serenity kicked her soccer ball against the wall of the arena. Soon, Roman came outside and stood against the building and watched as Serenity caught the ball and yelling, "SON OF A BITCH!" as she threw it in the car park (or parking lot) with tears running down her face. When she turned around, Roman saw the tears and knew they were caused by her father. He walked over to her to see what was going on.

"Hey, what happened?" Roman asked.

".. Nothing." Serenity replied as she wiped her face.

"What happened?!"

Serenity told him of her and Shawn's conversation. Then at the end, she said, ".. It made he feel like shit as a daughter. I knew I could never please him!"

With that being said Roman took off to find and hurt Paul Levesque aka Triple H. It didn't take very long since he and Stephanie were about to leave at this very moment.

"Oh, Hi there Roman." said Stephanie. "May we help you with anything?"

"Yeah, I wanna talk to Paul, in private." Roman said in a pissed off tone.

"Sure thing. Step into my office." said Triple H. "I'll meet you in the car Steph."

Stephanie left to go to the car and get everything sorted out before she and Triple H had to leave while The King of Kings himself walked into his office with Roman and then the next thing he knew, Roman gave him a punch in the face.

".. What the fuck was that for Roman?!" Triple H asked.

"For upsetting my girlfriend." said Roman. "I saw her outside the arena crying and she let me know what happened with her and Shawn Michaels in my locker room and I know you're the one that caused her to get upset."

There was some more back and forth talking (Mostly shouting and yelling) and then it was about to turn into a proper fist fight until one of the newbie WWE Superstars AJ Styles walked into the room to see what was going on.

"Hey, woah, what's going on?" AJ asked.

That was when the fighting stopped, so they could notice AJ was in the room.

"Oh, sorry about that." said Triple H. "We're just having a chat. Right Roman?"

"Right." said Roman. "Now I have to get going."

Roman left.

"What happened?" AJ asked. "I was just walking by and heard shouting from you and Roman. He must not be a pretty good guy if all he does is shout at the boss and wanna get into a fight."

"Yeah." said Triple H. "You know, you actually seem like a nice guy. I know this is gonna sound kinda weird with me asking, but don't take this the wrong way because I have no interest in dating men, but you're not seeing anyone, are you?"

"I was married, but the wife and I divorced a few months ago and it's been tough."

"Oh okay. You just seem like the kind of guy that I'd let my daughter date, unlike that jackass Roman Reigns. Maybe I can properly introduce you two since you've only seen each other around a couple of times from what I've heard."

"Sure, why not? Well I have to get going. Have a good night Sir."

"Have a good night."

AJ left and then Triple H went to meet with Stephanie outside and then everyone was on their way to the next town for Smackdown.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked the chapter (Hopefully). First off, for anyone who wants to correct me and say that AJ Styles is still married, I know he's still married, but this is Fanfiction and do you really want me to have people constantly cheating on one another in this story? I'm sure if that happened, it'll be like that 'Catherine' video game where the men who aren't committed to a lover get these nightmares every night where if they die in the dream, they die in real life. Should I do a wrestling fanfic which is based on that video game? I think I should, but if you think I should, leave a comment if you like saying you'd want it to happen. Also if you don't know the full game of it, watch PewDiePie playing it on Youtube or find any other Youtuber who's uploaded a walkthrough of it to give you some ideas on what it's about. Anyway, enjoy yourselves and also remember to favourite/follow/comment this chapter and also favourite/follow me on here. Ta ta for now.**

**French-English Translation:**

**"Ainsi, tu sera être aller à assister l'école dans Amérique avec Serenity?" - "So you will be going to attend school in America with Serenity?"**

**"Oui oui. Nous sera être aller à Kent état université. C'est un l'école dans Kent, Ohio in Amérique et tu ne pas besoin à inquiéter sur moi, Papa. Je vais avoir Ren avec moi." - "Yes Yes. We will be going to Kent State University. It is a school in Kent, Ohio in America and you do not need to worry about me, Dad. I'll have Ren with me."**

**"Serenity, j'étais juste demandant, mais quoi est votre père aimer, maintenant vous avez rencontré lui?" - "Serenity, I was just asking, but what is your father like, now you've met him?"**

**"Il est génial. Il est essayer à apprendre Américain Langue des Signes à comprendre moi mieux. Je ne pas aimer comment il qui ne fonctionne pas comprendre je suis un adulte-" - "He's great. He's trying to learn American Sign Language to understand me better. I don't like how he doesn't understand I am an adult-."**

**"Il est un père. Il est protecteur de son fille." - "He's a father. He's protective of his daughter."**

**"Il a balles." - "He has balls."**


	16. Chapter 15

**A/N: Hey everyone. I've got another chapter for all of you, except this time it's entirely written by yours truly and I know it's been a long time since the last chapter was posted, but I have been completely busy with a lot of things going on, like my work, possibly getting a new blog or website for myself and also some other things. So this is the first time in quite a long time since I've written an entire chapter for History of Silence and to be honest, I love writing this story and I do want to write for it regularly, but like I said, I've been very busy with a lot going on in my life, so if my writing on this chapter is a bit sloppy and not as great, I do apologise in advance, but I have got some twist in the minor storylines of this story as well as the major storylines, but I will definitely focus on the major ones, so don't be thinking it's all based on one thing and then something else comes up.**

**Now as for an update on my life, I did mention a while back that I got back into dating after over a year and I was with an amazing guy and that I wanted to focus on spending time with him and all that, but earlier this month he broke up with me and I've been a complete mess for weeks and I'm still feeling like that right now because I really thought I found the love of my life and because of how I've been feeling since the break up, I've just been out of focus from a lot of things and my Depression has came back, so I'm trying to mentally heal right now, but the good thing is I can focus more on writing. Also another thing is that I either may or may not be going to a wrestling school very soon, which I found some good ones in England and I was recommended by a friend who loves Indy wrestling to go to the Preston City Wrestling Academy, which is a wrestling school based in Preston, England (Where Bad News Barrett is from. Just had to say that for anyone that didn't know and just in case anyone was to say it before I did.) and I heard there's nothing but great things about that school, so hopefully I'll be going, even if I have to move from my hometown of Bath to Preston. So if I do start wrestling school, I know I'll have more time to actually write Fanfiction while if I do become an Indy wrestler, it'll mainly depend on my schedule, but I'll always try to when I can (if it happens) so wish me luck on getting to the school.**

**One more thing. I got a review from a guest ready on here who said that the OC (Original Character) on History of Silence seems like a normal person over a person who's actually hearing impaired and mute. So since I can't reply to them privately because it's a reader who doesn't have their own page on here, I'll respond to them publicly instead. So, to the person who said that about the OC of this story, one thing I want to know is "Can you actually read?" because if you can actually read, you'd know from earlier in this story that the OC actually CAN read lips really well, so that's how she knows what people are saying to her and she doesn't need to try and hear what they're saying. Also the OC is only a mute person because according to this story, she doesn't have an attractive voice when she talks and after what her real mother thought of her voice, she was worried people would think differently or badly of her because of it, so next time read it properly and carefully (If you know how to that is) and maybe you'll learn some stuff. By the way, I know stuff about hearing impairment from being taught about it instead of experiencing it myself (Even though I do suffer from temporary deafness in my left ear from time to time, but that doesn't mean anything), but I don't know the exact details about muteness, except that someone can't really speak with their mouths for some reason. Yes, I found all of this complicated and confusing at first, but my friend who requested this story told me she knows this stuff since and seriously, just give me a break because this is a learning process for me, so let me write whatever the hell I want to write while you just read it at least enjoy it, if you know how to enjoy it that is.**

* * *

Ever since last week, things haven't been completely okay with Serenity and Triple H. Especially after what happened last week when he got Shawn to talk to her for him and then Roman gets involved and tries to physically attack Triple H. But while Serenity doesn't think about it that much as before because she has school and also Roman to think about, Triple H sometimes still thinks that Serenity is still not open to him and that he doesn't have a real father/daughter relationship with her.  
It's another week and it's another episode of Monday Night Raw tonight. The show starts in a few hours and right now Serenity, Melody, Brie, Nikki, Paige and Emma are hanging out backstage talking about their lives.

"Hey Emma, what happened with you and that guy from NXT?" Nikki asked.

"Oh yeah, I heard you went on a date with someone from NXT." said Brie. "Who was it?"

"Yeah, it was Blake from NXT and it did not go well." said Emma. "Like he was talking nonstop about college football and also what he learnt growing up in Texas. I had to excuse myself to get out of the place and I never went back and didn't say a word."

"Shit. It must be that bad if you weren't interested in what he was talking about." said Melody.

"I was. Trust me."

After Emma said that, Nikki noticed a smile on Paige's face and knew something was going on.

"Ooooh, Paige." said Nikki. "Someone's smiling. What's going on with you?"

".. Alright, I'll show you." Paige said before she revealed an engagement ring on her left finger.

"Oh my god, are you and Wade engaged now?" Brie asked.

"Congratulations to you both." said Nikki.

The girls gave Paige hugs to congratulate her on the engagement.

"Are you okay Ren?" Melody asked while tapping Serenity on the shoulder to get her attention, noticing her best friend has something on her mind.

"What's wrong?" Brie asked.

"It's fine. It's just stuff with my dad and I." said Serenity.

"What happened?" Paige asked.

Serenity explained to the girls what happened last week between herself and Shawn in the Locker Room and also what Triple H has said and the Divas were shocked while Melody already knew since Serenity told her.

"I can't believe your dad feels that way." said Nikki.

"Yeah. If it was my dad and I, I'd definitely be mad if he didn't tell me to my face and got one of his mates to talk to me and make me feel like crap." said Paige.

After Paige said that, Stephanie approaches the girls with the special guest star for tonight's Raw who is none other than the lead star of Arrow, Stephen Amell.

"Hello ladies." said Stephanie. "How are you all?"

"We're good." said Nikki.

".. Oh my god! You're Stephen Amell!" Melody screamed.

Melody and Serenity squealed together at the same time over the Arrow star since they're both fans of Arrow and have watched every episode together.

"Woah, looks like we've got us a couple of fangirls here." said Paige. "So Stephanie, I don't mean to be rude, but how did you get Stephen here to be on Raw this week?"

"Well I knew Serenity was a big fan of Arrow and with the new season already airing on the CW Network, We've figured we have him appear on Raw to help get the WWE Universe checking out the show." said Stephanie. "Also it appears that Melody is a big fan of yours too Stephen."

"It's alright." said Stephen. "I do love my fans."

"Maybe you wanna take a pic with Melody and Serenity since it looks like they want one really bad." Nikki suggested.

"I'll take it for you." said Brie.

"Use my phone." Melody said, handing Brie her phone to take a photo of herself with Serenity and Stephen.

Stephen got in the middle between Melody and Serenity, put one arm around both of them and the three of them smiled while Brie took a photo with Melody's phone, then after the photo was taken, Brie handed the phone back to Melody.

"Does anyone else want a pic?" Stephen asked.

"We would right now, but we all have a match tonight, so maybe later instead." said Nikki.

"That's cool. I guess I'll see you later."

Stephen followed Stephanie to where they needed to go next and let the girls have some time to chat.

"Well that must have made you feel better Serenity." said Brie.

"Yeah, I had no idea you guys liked Arrow." said Nikki.

"We've watched it for years and we've seen every episode. I even got t-shirts for myself and Ren. Matching ones too." said Melody.

"That's so cool." said Emma.

After Emma said that, Triple H approaches the girls.

"Hello ladies." Triple H said before turning to Serenity. "Listen, Sweetheart, I know you're upset about getting Shawn to talk to you last week and I wanna say that I'm sorry and I wanna make it up to you by inviting you to have breakfast with Steph and I tomorrow."

"A family breakfast definitely sounds like fun." said Melody. "I'm sure she'll love it."

"Okay then. I'll discuss more about it later."

Triple H left.

"A family breakfast?" Paige asked. "I have a feeling your dad has some kind of trick up his sleeve. I'll come as well and bring Wade-"

"Paige, it's fine." said Serenity. "You don't have to come and neither does Wade. I know what my dad is doing. He wants to try and make a relationship happen with him and I and it's fine."

"Are you sure?" Nikki asked.

"Yeah, because the grin he had on his face told us a lot." said Brie.

"I'm sure she'll be fine." said Melody.

The girls chatted for a bit longer before putting on a hell of a show tonight before leaving to go to the next town.

***The Next Day***

It's the next day, early in the morning and Serenity's on her way to meet her dad and Stephanie for breakfast in the restaurant. When she got there, she noticed her dad approaching her when she arrived.

"Hey there Serenity." said Triple H. "I'm glad you made it."

After he said that, the head waiter approaches them at the podium at front and before he could say anything, Triple H told him that Serenity was with him, just in case he was to ask her anything and she 'can't really answer back'. Then The Game escorted his daughter to where he and Stephanie are sat and while Trips sat next to his wife, Serenity sat opposite them. Then the next thing they knew, AJ Styles (I had to use a full name since 'AJ Lee' was used in one of the previous chapters to prevent confusion) sat with them next to Serenity.

"AJ Styles, it's good to see you." Triple H said while shaking AJ's hand.

"It's good to see you too Sir." said AJ. "And it's great to see you brought your wife and daughter here too."

"Hello AJ. I actually didn't know you were coming to sit with us." said Stephanie.

Serenity said in ASL that she didn't expect AJ to sit with them either.

"Well Hunter said he wanted to see me first thing for breakfast to talk about some things at work, but maybe we can do that later." said AJ.

"Oh yeah, I forgot. Thanks for reminding me. We'll definitely talk about it later." said Triple H.

"Yeah, Paul, can we talk in private for a minute?" Stephanie asked.

"Sure thing Steph."

Stephanie and Triple H stepped aside to talk about what's going on and left Serenity and AJ at the table alone.

"Alright Paul, what the hell do you think you're doing?" Stephanie asked. "I didn't know anything about a meeting with AJ. I thought we were having a family breakfast with Serenity, not trying to set up a meeting where your daughter is involved."

"Sorry, I completely forgot about the work meeting with AJ over breakfast, but we can still do it. Serenity won't even be listening into it because she's deaf, so it's fine Steph." said Triple H.

"Alright, fine."

Stephanie and Triple H went back to the table where Serenity and AJ were. Then the next thing they knew, Roman, Dean, Melody, John and Nikki all come by to the table before anything could actually get started.

"Hey guys." said Roman.

"What the hell are all of you doing here?" Triple H asked in a pissed off tone of voice.

"Paul!" Stephanie hollered. "Sorry about my husband. He hasn't had his morning coffee yet, so he can be a bit pissed off when he doesn't need to be."

"It's fine." said Dean. "We just noticed you guys have some spare seats and we were wondering if we can sit with you guys."

"So can we?" Melody asked.

"Well I can say for sure that too much is not enough." said AJ. "Come sit with us."

"Thanks man." said John. "I think we should keep him in WWE for a long time."

Roman, Dean, Nikki, Melody and John all sat down at the table with Triple H, Stephanie, AJ and Serenity, with Roman sitting next to Serenity on the other side and Dean and Melody sitting opposite each other and John and Nikki sitting together by Triple H and Stephanie. Of course both The Game and The Billion Dollar Princess didn't expect any extra company, but they know they all want something, but they decided to save it for later. While they were all having breakfast, Serenity noticed AJ staring at her at times in a way that made her feel a bit uncomfortable and she knows she can't say anything with her mouth because of the fact her father thinks she's deaf and can't speak, so she got her phone and texted Roman (Despite the fact he's right next to her) about what AJ's doing. Once he recieved it, he read it and then he noticed what AJ is doing and he got mad as ever and more protective than usual.

"Hey man, why are you making flirty eyes with Serenity?" Roman asked AJ.

"Quiet down Roman, before I have that WWE Championship taken away from you." said Triple H.

"He's making flirty eyes with your daughter and you're not gonna do anything about it? Some father you are."

"Wait, what?" said Nikki. "That's crazy AJ. Trying to flirt with a girl who already has a boyfriend."

"Even I wouldn't think about flirting with some other girl who has a boyfriend." said John.

"What's wrong with him?" Melody asked.

"I dunno." said Dean.

"Look, things are probably out of hand right now and Paul and I are already finished, so AJ, if you want to join us to talk about things right now, you're very welcome to, or we can talk later." said Stephanie.

"I'll talk about things with you guys right now since I don't feel very welcome with all these guys and girls right now." said AJ.

AJ followed Stephanie and Triple H out, leaving Roman, Serenity, Melody, Dean, Nikki and John at the table on their own.

"I wonder what that was even about with AJ Styles flirting with you." said Nikki.

"I don't even wanna know what that's about." Serenity replied after reading Nikki's lips.

"I think he's trying to set you guys up." said Roman. "And that is NOT okay in my book. If Hunter can't accept me, then he can kiss my ass over trying to find some idiot to flirt with my girl."

"Isn't this taking it a bit too far?" Melody asked.

"Melody, it's fine, he knows what he's doing." said Dean.

"I'm full, so I'll see you all later." Serenity said when she got up to leave the restaurant.

Serenity left the restaurant and then the next thing she knows, Cameron bumps into her on purpose to get her attention.

"Do you mind?" Serenity asked when she noticed Cameron bumps into her.

"Sorry, but I couldn't help but notice what happened in there. I'm actually surprised a loser like you can have two guys falling in love with you. Never mind actually one." said Cameron.

"Alright you slutty bitch, whatever happens in my life is no concern of yours and it's obvious no one even likes you. I'm surprised you're not even fired yet and the same goes for Eva Marie since no one likes any of you and you both suck at wrestling."

"At least I'm better than you Little Miss 'Triple H's daughter who gets everything she wants because her daddy is Vince McMahon's son-in-law'. Seriously, when did you ever wrestle a match here? Obviously never because you just hang around with us to try and get attention and I'm not buying it."

"That is so not true. Whoever I'm related to has nothing to do with why I'm here. I actually do have a job here while you won't have one for much longer."

"Alright, don't threaten me."

"Already did."

"Hey, what's going on here?" Charlotte asked when she approached Cameron and Serenity.

"This bitch right here is threatening to get me fired for no reason." said Cameron. "Like what did I ever do to you Serenity?"

"Shut up for a minute Cameron. Now Serenity, is this true what she said?"

"No. She bumped into me on purpose and then she got into my personal life and she also said I'm just hanging around because my dad is Vince's son-in-law and that I get everything handed to me when that's a lie. Then I said that if she keeps picking on me, then she won't have a job for much longer." Serenity explained.

".. I believe Serenity since I know you're all about lying and bitching and moaning around here. Do you even wanna be here Cameron? Because it looks like all you want to do is get famous and make us other Divas look bad, like Eva Marie does."

"But-"

"Get the hell outta here before you actually do get fired."

Cameron rolled her eyes and flicked her hair back before she went to her room to get her things ready for when everyone goes to SmackDown.

"What is wrong with her?" Serenity asked.

"I don't know, but I do know that Cameron's trying to get attention." said Charlotte.

"Yeah. It's crazy how she got hired when she came from nothing."

"She was a model and a dancer before she got to WWE and now she's making hits onto albums and 'wrestling', as she would call it."

"Wow, I thought Vince gave her a contract after finding her off the street."

"I wish, because she seems like that kind of person."

Serenity and Charlotte started laughing together after that comment was made.

"Okay, I'm gonna get my stuff ready to go later, so I'll see you later." Charlotte said before she went to her room.

Serenity went to her room a while later and did her own thing before everyone went to the arena for the SmackDown TV taping.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, probably that wasn't as great as expected, but I did mention that I have been really busy for weeks with everything going on and also I have been going through a bad time with the break up, but I will definitely say that I will be doing more writing to make up for the days I have missed out on doing it because of my busy life, since I'm now back on half term for the Christmas holidays, so 2 weeks off for me means lots of writing for me and more chapters for all of you to enjoy, so keep your eyes pealed for the next one and I'll be back soon.**


	17. Chapter 16

**A/N: Hello Humans, Creatures and everything else in between! Yeah, that's what I use on Twitter when I want to greet people sometimes. I also do it in many situations. Mainly just to be funny, but enough of what I'm like. I'm back with a new chapter and I know it's been a while since I last wrote a chapter or anything, but there has been a lot happening with me since December and I've mostly been trying to get my mind off of those things, so instead of all of this being written out all by myself, I've had this chapter written for me (I'm sure we know who's done that now.) and I just edited and added stuff to it. Now of course this won't be happening all the time, but only when I have a lot going on in my personal life and it's hard to find time to write a full chapter. So hopefully you'll love this one as much as you love the rest, hopefully.**

**Now I decided to get everyone updated on how I've been doing and what has happened during my hiatus. So if you haven't checked it out yet, I have written a New Years Eve one shot based on this story, which was requested by the same girl who requested this story (Saphire of course) and if you want, you can check it out whenever you want to. I've also got a new WordPress blog called 'BasicallyPeggy', which I will put the link up on my profile on here, or you can just copy the site here ( .com) and you can see everything I have posted, which there are many things posted on there, which is more than just Wrestling. So remember to check that out. A while back I had an MRI scan on my back and I also was able to get my results back from my doctor and I was told there's no major problems and that I just need to do some core strengthening exercises and stuff, so that means that at the moment I can't do wrestling training until my back has strengthened to prevent the risk of damaging it more, so hopefully I can still be a wrestler someday. Finally, I went to my second ever TNA Impact Wrestling show in London, which you will get to see on TV since they've started showing the UK tour shows this week, which the first two weeks (This week and next week) will be from Manchester and then the week after next week and the week after that will be from London and then you will see me. Thought I should let you know in case you want to know where I am. For those that are wondering, I'm the pale girl with the black and ginger ombre hair and wearing a Wolves shirt that was made into a tank top. If you were at the show, you'll remember me for sure, but that's all I can say.**

**Onto another note, I know I've been through a lot since December, but from the bottom of my heart, I really want to thank everyone who's read this story while it's been up here since over a year ago and left positive reviews and comments as well as favouriting and following the story along with myself as an Author of this story and I know for a fact that I won't be continuing this if it wasn't for all the positive feedback on the chapters and the favourites and follows. I know this is just in writing and it's not easy to tell someone's feelings through writing, but I really mean the words I say. I also know that if I didn't get so many great ideas for requested stories and one shots that I'd be in a massive writer's block from many stuff I get from all of you as well as my own stuff and then ****I'd want to scrap them and give up writing fanfiction for good, so thank you all so much for the support and the positive feedback on all of my stories as well as History of Silence. I promise there will be some good stuff here and maybe soon I can try to publish any original stories I have written myself or will write myself, but that will be for another day. So here's another chapter for History of Silence.**

**Warning: This chapter contains some sexual content**

* * *

Roman and Serenity decided to stay the weekend before Martin Luther King Day together because Serenity and Melody were both leaving for Ohio on Martin Luther King Day. Roman prepared them both dinner and had a romantic night planned. The dinner was delicious.

After dinner, they walked to Roman's bedroom to find purple and red rose pedals everywhere, leaving Serenity surprised, not expecting that at all.

"This is beautiful" Serenity said before she kissed Roman.

"Alright Baby Girl, you wanna do this?" Roman asked.

"Do what?... Oh, right. Well this is my first time, so I'm a little nervous."

"You'll be fine. I promise."

".. Okay."

Roman kissed her on the lips as he slowly unzipped her lavender dress. Sliding it down her body revealed her black lace panty and bra set. As she stepped out of her dress, Roman began to kiss from her neck to her right collarbone, this caused a moaned to escape Serenity's perfectly glossed lips. Roman smirked as he made his way to her breast, undoing her bra in the process. Serenity felt Roman breathe on her breast as he mumbled, "Beautiful.", then he began to leave love marks or her breast and he went for on to the other. Roman undressed himself and as Serenity started to see his body, she got turned on. She smirked and kissed his shoulder where his tattoo began. Roman pulled away and looked down at her as she began pouting and said "Tonight's about you." and then he laid her on the bed and kissed the inside on both her thighs then rid her of her lace thong. He separated her lips with his tongue and begin to stroke. After five deep strokes, Serenity grabbed Roman's hair as he pulled away and blow on her pussy cat. Serenity had a instant organism. Roman caught it with his tongue and said "You taste amazing.", then Roman climbed on her and held himself up up on his arms. They looked at each other and nodded and Roman inserted himself in Serenity therefore taking her virginity. For the rest of the night they had a slow and passionate night.

***Later***

Serenity was asleep with her head on Roman chest. Roman took Serenity's left hand and put an Amethyst Centered Black Sapphire Ring on her left ring finger.

"I love you Princess." Roman whispered before he fell asleep.

***The Next Morning***

The next morning, Serenity woke up and went to the bathroom. As she was in there, she racked her fingered through her hair to put it in a ponytail. She then sees the ring as her fingers leave her hair and she turns around to see Roman standing in the doorway. Roman smiled and walked over, wrapping his arms around her.

"It's not an engagement ring, it's a promise ring." said Roman.

"It's beautiful. Thank you." said Serenity.

"Anything for the best."

That weekend they enjoyed each other company and Roman took Serenity to the airport Monday morning. They kissed and said their goodbyes.

***April***

A few months have gone by Serenity and Roman were doing great and at the end of the week they were all headed to WrestleMania, but first Serenity had a doctor's appointment. She's not been feeling her best since the first week of February since she's been feeling sick a lot and tired and she wants to know what's going on. She checked into the doctors office and after a while of waiting, she was called back to the room to get herself checked up on.

"Let's check your weight." said the nurse.

Serenity stepped on the scales and she discovered she has gained eight pounds. Then she stepped off and sat back down in her seat where she was sat before she got weighed.

"What symptoms are you having right now?" the nurse asked.

"I missed my period and I've been sleepy a lot." Serenity explained, along with a few other symptoms.

After the symptoms have been explained, the nurse called for a doctor to review her symptoms and then after that, the doctor required she give a urine or blood sample.

After 10 minutes, the doctor came back with the final results and what's been going on with her for the last several weeks.

"Ms Elliot, I got your results back and it turns out you're currently withchild. Congratulations." said the doctor.

".. Um, thank you." said Serenity.

After that, Serenity went back to the hotel and decided to find Melody once she gets there to tell her what happened.

***Hotel***

Serenity arrived at the hotel and in an instant she was looking for Melody, but at the right time, she texted her to say she's in her room alone since Dean and Roman are in the hotel gym right now. She went straight to Melody's room and knocked on the door, which luckily Melody answered.

"Hey Ren, how was the doctor?" Melody asked.

"I need to talk to you." Serenity said before she walked into the room and sat on the bed with Melody slowing walking behind after she closed the door.

"What's going on?"

"I got my results back and the doctor told me I'm pregnant."

"Oh mon dieu, toi ne peut pas être sérieux."

"Oui, je suis sérieux."

Melody was completely shocked finding out her best friend is pregnant.

"You have to tell Roman." said Melody.

"I will, but only when it's the right time. He does have a match at Wrestlemania and there's no chance I'm gonna distract him with some shocking news." said Serenity.

"So you're gonna save it until Raw after Mania?"

"We'll see what happens."

After the talk about Serenity being pregnant, she and Melody decided to spend the day hanging out before seeing their boyfriends later that night.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed the new chapter and just a quick note about the sex scene, it was written by Saphire of course and I couldn't write it because I lost a lot of sex drive since what I've been going through and just writing a sex scene now isn't as easy as it was before for me. Hopefully future chapters will be good, but I'm still caught between many things at the moment, so these won't come fast. Anyway, hope you stay safe and I'll be back soon.**

**French-English Translation:**

**"Oh mon dieu, toi ne peut pas être sérieux." - "Oh my god, you can't be serious."**

**"Oui, je suis sérieux" - "Yes, I'm serious."**


	18. Chapter 17

**A/N: Hello to you all, and do I have a new chapter for you? Well originally I wanted to post two chapters on the same day, but I was stuck on translating something into French on the chapter that will come after this one and I was asked recently to put up this chapter while the next chapter will be put up in a few weeks. Lets hope I can find the translation for that something I wanted to translate by then and if you are someone who is either a native speaker or fluent in French or if you know someone who is, find me on Twitter (ohsnapitzpeggy) and tweet me to let me know. So I know I haven't posted a chapter in a long time and I've been leaving you all to wait for a while for a new chapter, but I've been busy with work, my blogs and watching TV shows that I need to catch up on, which that one sounds like an excuse, but I do need to know what they're all about.**

**Now obviously this one has been written by the requester and edited by myself, but I promise that the next story will be one that is 100% written by me, which will be a first in a while (It has been a while since I last written a whole chapter on this story by myself, so I can't remember the last time, but oh well. I'm really shit at remembering.), but I really do love writing since it's one of the ways to get my mind off of reality for a while and showing one of my ways of expressing myself. Anyway, make sure you enjoy the new History of Silence chapters and hopefully there will be some other stories I've written myself on here too. We'll see.**

* * *

Days have went by and so far, only Melody knows about Serenity being pregnant and they both know they can't tell Triple H or Stephanie about, which Serenity can trust Stephanie, but everyone in WWE knows that word can go around pretty fast in the Locker Room. Wait, pretty fast? REALLY fast actually. Well you get the idea.

Today is the day before the WWE Hall of Fame Ceremony and everyone has stuff to wear for this occassion and everyone is so excited to listen to the speeches every legendary WWE Superstar being inducted into the Hall of Fame this year has to say, and share, since it is very well known that they tend to share so many past stories from back in the day. So Serenity and Melody are in Melody and Dean's hotel room having some girl time and chatting while Dean and Roman are having some time at the gym, since today the WWE roster aren't doing anything at Fan Axxess because everyone on the NXT roster are doing signings and Q&amp;As for today just before they start their live NXT Takeover special from Axxess. The girls talked about their men, what they bought to wear for the Hall of Fame ceremony and whether or not they should meet up with the other WWE Divas before the Hall of Fame and get ready for the ceremony all together. As they were talking, Roman and Dean arrived from the gym.

"Hey ladies." said Dean.

"Hey Boo." Melody said when she got off the bed and gave Dean a hug and a kiss, which he returned the favour by giving her one of each back before going into the shower.

"Do I get some of that lovin'?" Roman asked.

".. Sure." said Serenity.

As Roman got closer to Serenity, She got nervous. He hugged and kissed her before he headed to their room to shower. After finishing off the conversation, Serenity signed to Melody that she's going to go meet Adam, who apparently is in town for Wrestlemania this week.

"Oh, okay." Melody said before she hugged her as Dean came out the shower.

Serenity quickly left the room and went to meet Adam at Olive Garden in town.

***Olive Garden***

Serenity arrived at the Olive Garden restaurant and saw Adam waiting for her after she checked in, saying she's meeting someone there. When she saw him, they greeted one another with a hug and Adam kissed her on the cheek before sitting down and having something to eat together. They talked about relationships and school, in ASL of course and as the conversation continued, Serenity looked down. Adam took her hand and played with her fingers, when she looked up, he asked 'What's wrong?' in ASL and she signed to him, 'I'm pregnant'. After hearing that, Adam pulled her to him as he stood and hugged her, congratulating her on having the baby. After a while of talking more in ASL and eating, they decided to call it a night and go back to the hotel.

***Later, Hotel***

Serenity came back to the hotel late at night and returned to her hotel room and found Roman reading a book waiting up on her.

"Hey, where were you Babe?" Roman asked. "I got worried and Dean, Melody, Steph or your dad told me where you were because they didn't know where you were. Well, Dean, Steph and your dad didn't know while Melody didn't tell me in case I'd get jealous."

"I was seeing a friend for a bit. Sorry to do that to you Romey." said Serenity.

"It's fine. Tired?"

"Yeah, I'm gonna get ready for bed."

Serenity changed into Roman's 'Hit Hard, Hit Often' T-Shirt and some Boy Shorts, then she laid down falling asleep instantly. Roman looked at her and thought about how she's been acting lately, but brushed it off.

***Hall of Fame Night***

Tonight is the night. The night where the greatest are recognized for all their work. Everyone dressed beautifully and to impress. Everyone is at the hotel and they all finished getting ready. Melody wore an Sapphire Blue Floor Length Dress with Black Heels and a Black Clutch and Dean had on a Black Suit with a matching Blue Tie. They met up with Serenity, who wore a Low Cut Emerald Green Dress with White Heels and White Clutch along with a White Gold Emerald Locket and Roman, who had on a Black Suit and Tie.

"Ready to go?" Melody asked.

"We are more than ready." said Roman.

"Let's go." said Dean.

The four of them left the hotel in a limo and arrived at the place where the Hall of Fame Ceremony will be held and they met Nikki and John at the door. Roman and Serenity walked in, and as Roman was being interviewed, Stephanie and Serenity looked eyes and waved to each other. As the night continues and introducers took were place it the Hall of Fame, Stephanie looked as if she had something on her mind. Of course the ceremony was amazing and everyone was so happy to have been there to watch everyone give out their speeches.

***Later***

It's after the ceremony and WWE hosted a gathering after the ceremony for the WWE Superstars and Divas. At some point during the party, Stephanie caught up with Serenity as she was talking to her group of friends in American Sign Language, or better yet, everyone else was talking and she watched, while leaning into Roman.

"Hey, Serenity." Stephanie started her sentence off with when she approached her step-daughter. "I've been wondering, but are you feeling okay? You don't look like yourself."

"I'm fine." Serenity said in a harshly tone before getting back to her conversation with her friends.

Everyone in their group of friends looked at her and was amazed that she was being harsh and rude to her stepmother. Melody signed to her, 'I think you need to take a damn minute and relax', with Serenity responding by saying, "Fine." before she started walking to the door. Roman started to follow her untill...

"No, I need to be alone." Serenity said before she was gone.

Roman walked back over to the group confused if they she been so distant and quite tonight.

Serenity walked down the street to the hotel where Adam's staying and texted him to let her in his room when she got there, which he did just that. They sat together on two separate beds and Serenity explained to Adam what happened this evening in ASL. Adam signed, 'If you want to stay here, you're more then welcome to.", which she decided to stay with Adam for the night and she texted Nikki, Roman and Melody that she's staying with a friend for the night... But what she didn't realize was that Superstars and Divas also had a room in that hotel. Let's hope relying on one of her best friends doesn't come to haunt her.

* * *

**A/N: Am I doing good so far? Now remember that the next chapter will be up in a few weeks, around WrestleMania weekend and obviously if you watch WWE, you'd know when that would be this year, but for those that read this story and haven't watched any kind of Wrestling, I'll upload it at that time to let you know when WrestleMania weekend is and I'll explain more about what's going on in the next chapter. Anyway, I'll be back in a few weeks with a new chapter, but for now just enjoy this one and remember that you can either PM me or leave a comment saying you'd like a one shot fanfic and make sure you give me plenty of information on what you want to happen because just telling me that you want a one shot with two wrestlers and not telling me what you'd like to happen isn't enough information for me. TTYL!**


	19. Chapter 18

**A/N: So for those that have seen last week's chapter, I said I'd put it up during WrestleMania weekend and that weekend is this weekend, for those that don't know. Now today is Saturday (The day this chapter has been posted), which means WrestleMania is tomorrow and since it's Mania weekend, t****his means I have a new chapter for you all and like I said, I wrote it all myself for a change and gladly I'm on half term until April 12th, so that means you're all lucky right now that I can do this for a little while. Now one of the ideas in this chapter came from someone who reviewed the last chapter and they go by 'NESSAANCALIME6913' and yes, I do read the reviews on this by the way and I knew this would be a good idea, so there's a shout out right there and make sure you read and review to tell me what you think.**

* * *

It's the next day and obviously we know that words will be spoken and questions will be answered, at some point, either they will come sooner or later, but sit back and find out when these very events happen.

Tonight is Wrestlemania and it's going to be one hell of a show this year. The card for tonight is going to be one big one. On the Wrestlemania Pre-Show there will be the traditional Andre The Giant Memorial Battle Royal as well as Seth Rollins vs AJ Styles for the Intercontinental Championship. As for the Wrestlemania show, there will be The New Day vs The Usos and The Rock, John Cena vs Samoa Joe in a WWE vs NXT match, Stardust vs Stephen Amell (Which happened after a long Twitter feud that's been going on for months), Nikki Bella (With her sister Brie in her corner) vs Sasha Banks for the Divas' Championship, The Undertaker vs a mystery opponent (Who no one knows yet, but it's Kurt Angle, who Vince and Trips signed to have one more match) and also there will be two main event matches, which both major titles are on the line. After winning the Royal Rumble match this year, Dean Ambrose will challenge Wade Barrett for the World Heavyweight Championship and also Roman Reigns will defend his WWE Championship against Triple H (This happened because Stephanie had enough of Trips letting out his frustration out on Roman behind the scenes, so she talked to her dad on what he thinks is best for business and Vince decided his son-in-law and Roman should let it all out in the ring, and it wouldn't be a main event match without the WWE title on the line). Hopefully it will be one amazing show.

It's hours away from the show and Serenity arrives at the arena with Adam right on time and so far there is no sign of any one of Serenity's friends on the roster, family members or even Roman. Adam signed to Serenity that he'll be in the car if she needs him, which she responded with saying 'Okay then' in ASL. Then Adam quickly leaves and Serenity finds a place to get herself sorted before the show since she will be seeing Roman at some point and she can't be looking like a hot mess. She's on her way to the Divas' Locker Room to freshen up, but then she see's Nikki walking up to her, happy to see The Game's daughter doing well.

"Hey Serenity." Nikki said when she gave Serenity a hug.

"Hi Nikki." Serenity said before the girls stopped hugging. "Excited for your match against Sasha?"

"Yeah, I can't wait to defend my Divas' title on the grandest stage of them all. I'm just glad to be making history no matter if I win or lose."

"At least you've got that spirit in you."

"Yeah. So I got your text last night about you staying with one of your friends and no one saw you first thing this morning and both Stephanie and your dad are getting worried about you. What's going on?"

".. Can we talk in private?"

"Sure."

Nikki followed Serenity to the Locker Room and they went inside, glad there's no one in there except themselves.

"So what's going on?" Nikki asked.

"Just to let you know, Melody is the only one who knows this so far and you'll be the second to find this out once I tell you, but I'm pregnant." Serenity explained.

"You're pregnant? Oh my gosh, congratulations. Wait, is Roman the father? Why can't you tell him you guys are having a baby?"

"I'm waiting for the right time. I only found out earlier this week and I don't want word to go around fast before I tell Roman. Plus if my dad found out, he'll be pissed off and I have a feeling Stephanie won't like it either if this just happened out of nowhere."

"Look, I promise to keep it a secret, except tell Brie and John and I'll make sure they keep it a secret too."

"Thanks Nikki. I owe you one. Now I need to freshen up."

"You can go to Hair and Make-Up and let Melody freshen you up."

"Sure I can-... Wait, Melody? What do you mean?"

"Oh, Brie and I spoke to Melody before you got here and then Stephanie came up to us and talked to Brie and I about my match against Sasha and then she gave Melody a job as part of the Hair and Make-Up team."

"Really? I always thought she would wanna be working in a professional salon. But hey, I'm happy for her."

"Let's go see her."

Nikki took Serenity to Hair and Make-Up to find Melody.

***Hair and Make-Up Area***

The girls approached the Hair and Make-Up area and found Melody talking to Paige while she combs Wade's hair for him so they can see how well she can do with her hairstyling skills.

"So you're making sure my man here looks good when she defends his title tonight, right?" Paige asked.

"Yes Paige." said Melody. "If this is to do with your fiance here facing my boyfriend tonight, I don't want to get into a slap fight with you over something dumb like our men facing each other at WrestleMania."

"You know, she does have a point Babe." said Wade. "I barely even know Dean and we have no personal problems with each other outside the ring, so you shouldn't get rough on Melody here when there's no reason to be."

"I know. It just sucks that I'm not going to be on the show tonight." said Paige.

"Maybe I can try and get you in my corner for my match."

"That would be great. Come on Pumpkin."

Paige pulled Wade off the chair and took him somewhere else while Melody didn't finish with combing his hair, leaving her shocked at the fact that it just happened.

"Si vulgaire!" Melody said out loud.

After she said that, Melody noticed Nikki and Serenity and she gave her long time bestie a hug.

"Oh my god, I was so worried about you Ren." said Melody. "Are you okay? Is the baby safe?"

"I'm fine Mel and so is the baby." said Serenity.

"Melody, I know you'd do anything for Serenity, do could you help freshen her up before the show tonight?" Nikki asked.

"Of course. Come sit." Melody said before Serenity sat on the chair.

Melody got started on Serenity's hair since she has a thing about people's hair being tidy and looking good, which is what got her into hairstyling.

"So what was that about with Wade and Paige?" Nikki asked.

"I don't know. Wade asked me to fix his hair for him since he was surprised about my new job with the Hair and Make-Up Team and when I got started, Paige came by and she was being very bitchy to me while I was doing his hair and it was over the fact Dean's facing him tonight and apparently she was just upset about not being in Wade's corner and if you saw her pulling him outta the chair when I wasn't finished with his hair, you'd probably get the idea." Melody explained. "Like does Paige have a problem with me or whatever? She's always nice to me around you guys and only Ren at times."

"I'm sure she doesn't have a problem with you at all. She just gets in a mood when it comes to seeing her man around another woman no matter who they are. Like she dated Seth Rollins years ago when they were in NXT together and she found out he cheated on her with a girl from Iowa who he told her is his cousin and she broke up with him after she found out. Since then, she's been very protective of her men."

"Man, that's harsh."

"Yeah." said Serenity. "If Roman ever did that to me, I'd kick his ass so hard that he'll never do that again."

"Same with Dean and I."

"Same with John and I." said Nikki. "But I know John and I know he'd never do that."

"You two are so cute." said Serenity.

"Thanks."

"So Ren, what happened to you last night?" Melody asked. "You texted me saying you were gonna stay with a friend and then this morning, Roman talked to me about it, asking what I knew and I said I only got the text you sent me and that's it."

"It's fine Mel. Adam's here for WrestleMania weekend and I stayed with him last night after things got a little outta hand." said Serenity.

"Adam? Oh, he's one of the guys you went to that school for the deaf with in New York."

"Yeah, that's him."

"I didn't know you had friends from a school for the deaf. I did have a feeling you did go to a school for the deaf because I thought before that you were deaf, but I never heard about any friends." said Nikki. "So his name is Adam?"

"Yeah, he and I are very close and have been since what feels like forever."

"Maybe we can go meet him later."

"You girls can. I have to do more making over for everyone who's competing tonight. Sasha told me earlier she wanted something majorly Snoop Dogg inspired because they're cousins and he's watching tonight, so I have to impress 'Cousin Snoop', as she calls him." said Melody.

"Alright then. I have to get my gear made, so I'll talk you to girls later."

Nikki left the Hair and Make-Up Area and went back to the Locker Room to decide her gear for tonight.

"Glad to have a friend like her." said Melody.

"Ain't that the truth?" Serenity replied.

The girls kept talking while Melody continued doing Serenity's hair and also did her make-up since the other Hair &amp; Make-Up ladies were busy and then they were ready for a night of action.

***Later***

The show still hasn't started and Roman's walking around backstage in his gear for tonight and what happened last night with Serenity has definitely been on his mind all day, but he knew he had to be focused on his match against Triple H tonight since this match is one of the biggest matches of his career. Next thing he knew, he saw Dean walking by and he had to speak to his long time friend about what's going on, since he's the only guy he can trust.

"Hey Dean." Roman said when he approached Dean.

"Oh, hey man." said Dean. "What's up?"

"Well, after what happened with Serenity last night, I have been a little worried and I don't know what's going on. I know she stayed with a friend last night, but it wasn't Melody since she was with you last night and she also got a text from her about it as well. Do you know much about this?"

"What I know is what Melody tells me. I know from her that Serenity's not very open with some people because of her personal past with her family and living without Paul in her life until now and being without her mom too. That's all I know, just to let you know."

"I know that too, because Serenity told me. Maybe I should just talk to her at some point and find out what's really going on. I'll talk to you later."

Roman walked away and he then saw someone he's never seen before (Serenity's friend Adam) and decides to find out where he needs to go in case he's lost and doesn't know where to go.

"Hey, are you lost?" Roman asked.

Adam does ASL to respond to Roman, explaining why he's around the arena at this moment, but he didn't understand any piece of it, considering he's not a speaker of Sign Language of any kind. The next thing he knew, he noticed Dolph several feet away from where he was and called him over.

"Yeah, what's up?" Dolph asked when he approached Roman and Adam.

"This guy is around here and I don't know why because he's doing Sign Language and I know you're great at that, so could you help me find out why he's here by speaking to him?" Roman asked.

"Yeah, I can do that."

Dolph spoke to Adam in ASL, asking for his name and why he's in the arena, which he replies by signing what his name is and that he needs to give Serenity back her wallet that she forgot in his hotel room when she stayed there last night and then The Show Off himself promised to return it to Serenity before Adam left the arena.

"So what did he say, and why did he give you a wallet?" Roman asked.

"Well, he said his name's Adam and he had to give Serenity back her wallet that was in his room from when she stayed over there last night-" Dolph explained.

"She what?! She stayed with that jackass last night?! Why would she cheat on me?"

"I don't know, but I gotta give her back her wallet."

Dolph left and Roman kept to himself for the rest of the night.

***Later***

Wrestlemania Kickoff has just started. In an hour is The Andre The Giant Memorial Battle Royal and then the Intercontinental title match. Serenity is all dolled up for tonight, thanks to Melody, and hopefully she can find Roman and talk to him about last night and why she acted so weird as well as stayed with Adam last night. Then all of a sudden, Cameron stopped her from walking to have a little 'chat'.

"Hey, where are you going, fatty?" Cameron asked.

"None of your business and at least I look better than you, slut." Serenity answered.

"No need to be all stressy on me. I mean it's not good for the baby."

"... How the fuck did you know I'm having a baby?"

"Well, I did a little digging- Yeah, I went on Nikki's phone and saw the text messages between her and John Cena. They're so cute, they tell each other everything and I'm surprised Roman doesn't even know. Like did he dump your ugly, fat ass already, like he's leaving the baby's little ugly ass too?"

Before Serenity could say something back, she recieved a text from Dean, saying he heard the news about her being pregnant from Wade, which is less likely for Wade to know since they don't speak a lot, so obviously Cameron spread the news to half the Locker Room already and Serenity got so mad that she attacks Cameron so hard that she beats the hell out of her.

All of a sudden, Brie arrives on the scene and notices the two women in a Backstage Fight and no one's doing a thing about it, so she finds Roman as fast as she can. First she checks his Locker Room, but not without knocking first. Then the door opened and Roman was standing in the doorway.

"Roman, you have to help Serenity. She's in a fight with Cameron right now and I think you should stop it." said Brie.

"Why should I?" Roman asked.

"This is your girlfriend I'm on about and she's pregnant with your baby."

"Wait, what?"

"Pregnant, 3 months."

"Alright, I'll follow you."

Roman followed Brie to the Backstage Area and when they approached the fight scene with Serenity and Cameron, Roman quickly got in and pulled Serenity away from Cameron with force. Then Cameron got up and walked away to somewhere where she can freshen up again, considering she has done it about 4 times today, according to the other Divas. Brie went back to her business and then it was just Roman and Serenity on their own backstage.

"So Brie told me we're having a baby and Dolph and I found out you've slept with another guy last night." Roman started off with. "And apparently his name is Adam. You know a guy called Adam?"

"Yes, I know Adam, but-"

"But what? Are you cheating on me with this Adam guy? Tell me the truth Serenity!"

Serenity couldn't say anything because she was scared that he may not believe her, whether or not she tells him the truth.

".. Roman, I-" said Serenity.

"You know what? Forget it. I don't wanna talk about this right now."

Roman walked away, leaving Serenity on her own backstage upset.

***Later, In The Ring***

Wrestlemania has been amazing so far. Ryback won the Andre The Giant Memorial Battle Royal, AJ Styles is the new Intercontinental Champion, John Cena beat Samoa Joe, Sasha Banks is the new Divas Champion, The Usos and The Rock beat The New Day, Kurt Angle was the mystery opponent for The Undertaker, who won the match and Stephen Amell beat Stardust. Also they just had the first main event of the night, which Dean Ambrose became the new World Heavyweight Champion after he defeated Wade Barrett (Who sadly couldn't have Paige in his corner due to personal reasons).

Now it's the second main event of the evening and it's for the WWE Championship between WWE Champion Roman Reigns and the challenger Triple H. Both men are in the ring and the referee called for the bell. Things were looking good for both of them at the very start of the match and then the next thing we knew, it went from a match to a proper personal fight, since they still have their issues with one another. While it was still going on, Shawn Michaels ran out to try and stop the fight and then Dean came out to help stop the fight and seperate the two. Then Serenity runs out as well to seperate the fight, but Roman elbows her and then Shawn catches his best friend's daughter quickly to prevent her from hitting the mat.

"Are you okay?" Shawn asked before Serenity nodded, saying she's fine and she's not miscarrying since she's early in the pregnancy.

Serenity quickly gets out of the ring and walks to the back while Shawn goes off at Roman over what just happened. When The Game's daughter got backstage, she noticed people were talking, but she wasn't in the mood for anymore drama than there is in the ring right now and the last thing she needed was a lot of attention, even if nearly the entire Locker Room knows she's pregnant. Next thing she knew, Wade approaches her when there wasn't anyone around.

"Hey, that stuff is just bloody mental out there." said Wade. "At least you're alright. By the way, everyone knows you're carrying Roman's child and Cameron only told a few other guys and I found out from Melody, who was-"

"Wait, what?" Serenity replied.

"Oh, yeah. Melody told me about the baby. Compared to you, she's a chatterbox, but she did teach me a bit more French for when we go to France on the European Tour this month. Anyway, I can tell you probably need a time out, so just chill out and if you need anything, let me know."

"Thanks Wade."

Serenity went outside to get some fresh air and then the next thing everyone knew, the WWE title match was declared a No Contest and Roman retained the WWE title. Once Shawn, Triple H, Dean and Roman got backstage, everyone was staring at all of them, but Melody approached Dean and walked with him to the Locker Room area while Roman went to his Locker Room for a time out and Shawn helped Triple H into his Locker Room for a time out.

"Man, tonight's been crazy. I never thought that was gonna end." said Dean.

"I know. I was watching." said Melody. "Anyway, you know what's going on with Ren and Roman, right?"

"Oh yeah. Roman said that Serenity's cheating on her with a guy called Adam and that she slept with him last night."

"Actually, she's not cheating on Roman. She just stayed with him for that one night and they only know each other from living together and going to the same school."

"They went to the same school? I didn't know that."

"I did, since Ren tells me everything."

"And Roman tells me everything. I don't know what to do."

"Well I know we have to find a way to get Roman and Ren talking to each other and it has to be without any shouting since Ren's pregnant and that kind of stuff is not good for a baby."

"How do you know that? You had a baby before?"

"No, I read a book on pregnancy that Ren got after she found out about the baby. If I had a baby, I would tell you."

"I know, I was joking. Maybe we should make a baby someday."

"Sadly for you, I was taught to save myself for marriage."

"Damn. I guess I can wait until then."

Dean and Melody kept talking until everyone had to clean up for when they leave for later and hopefully this whole mess will be one distant memory.

* * *

**A/N: I know this chapter isn't as great, but nearly everything I had to think of. Also I know there's some things on this chapter that'll make you think, "Why the fuck did you put that down on there?" and "You must be an idiot to want to think of that as an idea", but like I've said a million times, it's just FanFiction and not all of it is real. If you want something based on real life, look outside your window. Anyway, I'm not sure when there will be a new chapter up, but when it is, I'll make sure it is awesome.**

**French - English Translation:**

**"Si vulgaire!" - "How Rude!" (I'm guessing, since I got this from Google Translate)**


	20. Chapter 19

**A/N: Hey everyone. I'm back with a new History of Silence Chapter for you all. Now I know it has been quite a long wait for you all as for when this was going to come up and probably you are wondering what has been going on in my life. Well of course I have had my work and looking for a real job, which that isn't anything new because it's been going on for months now and I haven't found anything that could work for me or anything, as I'm qualified for nothing and I only have cleaning and restocking experience as well as how to work a photo copier. It's lame, I know. As for how I have been doing since December last year, I have been doing a lot better since then and I'm focusing on making my dream of wanting to do Professional Wrestling a reality. Maybe do some other stuff too, but we'll see. But I do want to start a new life away from my hometown because it's the last place I want to be, as the England life here isn't so easy. As for anything else, a friend of mine died recently, my older brother got engaged recently too and... I think that's about it. Anyway, enjoy the new chapter.**

* * *

These past few weeks have been a mess for Serenity and Roman after their little argument. Following WrestleMania, Serenity moved out of Roman's hotel room and she decided to stay with Adam, knowing her past effect with heartbreak and betrayal.

It's the morning before Monday Night Raw tonight and Adam and Serenity are in their hotel room getting ready to go to breakfast. When Adam was finished, he was standing in the doorway as Serenity did her hair.

'Are you okay?' Adam signed to Serenity.

Serenity read it while looking at the mirror and replied 'Yes' in ASL. Then Adam looked at her and thought about the last time she said she was okay.

**-Flashback-**

It was Serenity and Adam's tenth grade year at the New York School of Deaf. Serenity was in her room and she received a letter from her mother.

The letter said: 'Serenity, I know you haven't heard from me in over 10 years. I know I left you at a school where you knew no one and I'm happy I did. My choice led me to the most perfect husband and three perfect children. In the beginning, I thought I could be your mother and succeed, but I was wrong. I couldn't deal with the off and on hearing and not being able to understand you. You made me feel like a failure as a mother because I couldn't teach you the way individuals can. I know it's not possible for you to find love and them love or you for you- hearing and all. I can never love you. Alice'

Serenity read the letter five times and every time she read it, she got madder. She got up and the first thing she saw was herself in the mirror and not looking at what she saw caused her to punch the glass, causing it to shatter. As she slid to the floor, she saw a piece of glass by her hand and picked it up, beginning to play with it with her hand. She put it against her left wrist, but before she could cut herself, Adam grabbed it out of her hand out of nowhere and pulled her from the floor.

'What's going on?' Adam signed.

'She hates me! She hates me!" Serenity signed against his chest.

Adam hugged her as she punched his chest while crying. She ended up crying herself to sleep and Adam put her into bed before picking up the letter. Then he signed, 'I'll never let you feel this again.' against her chest before he hugged her, as he fell asleep.

**-End of Flashback-**

Serenity and Adam went downstairs to the restaurant for breakfast, to see Roman and Charlotte at a table together with Melody and Dean. Of course Serenity was mad as ever seeing Roman, Melody and Dean with Charlotte. Especially Roman with Charlotte. Eventually Adam and Serenity found a table for themselves away from everyone and they ordered their breakfast.

***Later, Raw***

All day Roman has been hanging out with Charlotte and her father Ric Flair, while Serenity has been with Adam and Nikki during that time, but right now she's sitting in her dad's office with Shawn. While they have been hanging out at this moment, Ric walks in and just glares at Serenity before looking at Shawn, seeing he's in the room too.

"Shawn, let me know when Paul comes in, okay?" Ric requested.

"Sure." Shawn replied.

Ric leaves the room and a few minutes later, Triple H walks in.

"Hey Paul, Ric was here a few minutes ago and said he wanted to talk to you." said Shawn.

"Relax Shawn. I already talked to him, about his idea for tonight's Raw. There will be a Mixed Tag Team Match between the team of Roman Reigns and Charlotte against the team of Zack Ryder and Emma." said Triple H.

Serenity just looked down and put her hand over her stomach. Shawn tapped her and asked her, "Do you want some food?", which Serenity nodded and send Shawn via text message that she'd like a Fruit Salad and Greek Yogurt. So Shawn left the office to get what Serenity wanted. Then as Serenity walked out of her dad's office, she see's Charlotte with her arms around Roman, hugging him.

"Move you bitch!" Ric said before pushing Serenity out of the way.

Luckily Shawn noticed, as he hasn't left the area to get Serenity's food yet and yells, "Ric!" before walking up to The Nature Boy and pushing him against the wall, which caused Triple H to come out of his office to see what is going on.

"Hey, what the hell is going on?!" Triple H asked.

"Why don't you ask this guy?" Shawn suggested, referring to Ric. "He pushed your daughter very violently and decided it was cool to do that."

"You've gotta be kidding me. Ric, you're suppose to be my friend and the fact you violently pushed my daughter doesn't make things okay on a professional level. Now if I hear you've been doing this kind of behaviour again, I'm afraid you'll be outta here sooner than you think, and I don't care if you need to stay for your daughter."

"Look, Shawn's lying to you man." said Ric. "I didn't even see her, so it was just an accident."

"Then why would you tell her to move and call her a bitch?" Shawn asked. "Don't trust him Paul. I've known you way longer than Ric has and you should know that I'd never lie to you."

"Alright. Ric, you've been let off with a warning and if this does happen again, you will be fired, and remember not to lie to any authority, as it could cost you your job even more." said Triple H. "As for you Shawn, if this happens next time, just come up to me about it and I'll take care of it. Now make sure Serenity is alright and help her if she needs anything."

"Will do."

Shawn helped Serenity up on her feet before taking her to get looked at for any bruising before getting any food.

***Later***

Apparently Serenity is doing fine and she hasn't had a miscarriage so far, which is a good thing. Right now she's at Hair and Makeup with Melody and Nikki, as Melody is doing Nikki's hair after she finished doing her makeup and Nikki agreed to have Serenity by her side until she finds Adam.

"Are you sure you're gonna be alright?" Nikki asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." said Serenity.

"I can't believe Ric decided to assault you. I heard he has no respect for anyone except your dad and Stephanie, and sometimes the other veterans, but I don't get why he would do that, and you're pregnant too with his daughter's new boyfriend's baby-"

"Please, don't bring that up. I've been through enough hell in my life and I don't need more of it brought up."

"So how's Adam?" Melody asked. "Sorry I didn't get to speak to him at all. I've just been busy with my work and I must say these 'Makeup Divas' have given me a lot of tips on how to make sure everyone looks ready for TV."

Serenity kept quiet, especially after the incident when she found out Melody told Wade about the pregnancy.

"I get it. You're still mad at me for telling Wade Barrett about your baby. Look, you can be mad at me all you want, but I wasn't thinking when I told him about it, and he was very friendly and asking about how my life is like and asking how you are. I mean you can trust a man like him." said Melody.

"Then why don't you date him then?" Serenity sarcastically suggested.

"You know I love Dean, and Wade's getting married."

"Stop, stop it now." said Nikki. "We're in a work environment and we can't have you girls fighting over a mistake one of you made, but could you both be professional for once and just get along?"

"Fine." said Serenity.

"Fine." said Melody.

"Thank you."

After that, Nikki's hair was finished and she had to go, right at the same time Adam approached the girls and signed 'Hello' as well as wondering who Melody is.

"Is this Adam?" Melody asked.

"Yeah." said Serenity.

'Hi, nice to meet you. I'm Melody.' Melody signed to Adam, in ASL, which she learnt from her dad, who's a deaf teacher in France, who studied in the US.

'Nice to meet you too Melody. I'm Adam.' Adam signed back. 'I never expected you to look this beautiful.'

'Oh, thank you. Anyway, I would love to chat, but I have to get back to work. I'll talk to you soon.'

And with that, Melody got back to work and Adam and Serenity went somewhere to hang out during the show.

***Later***

Raw is on and right now it's the match between the team of Roman and Charlotte against the team of Zack Ryder and Emma. Right now Paige, Serenity, Sasha Banks and Becky Lynch are all watching in the backstage area.

"I can't believe Ric made Triple H do a Mixed Tag Team Match instead of a Triple Threat Match." said Becky. "He's so selfish, you know."

"We all know Ric is selfish. Why do you think he can't keep a marriage alive? He only cares about himself and now his kids are in the picture, he's trying to make Ric Flair clones out of them. Luckily Charlotte's sister didn't get into wrestling at all, her big brother gave up on Ric and her little brother died before he could make it to WWE. One original Flair is enough over a procreated copy." said Sasha.

"How could you talk about Charlotte right now? Do you know what I'm going through right now?" Paige asked. "My fiance might get fired tonight. He already lost his title. What else can be done?"

So what Paige is on about, during the opening for Raw, Wade got stripped of the World Heavyweight Championship and now he has to compete in three matches in one night to get his title back, or get fired if he doesn't win 2 or 3 of the matches. So far he's beat Stardust in the opening match and then later on that night, he lost to AJ Styles, so he's 1-1 at the moment, and in the main event, he'll face Seth Rollins to determine whether he'll keep this world title or say 'Goodbye' to WWE.

"Relax Paige. He's only at a 1-1 record tonight, so the main event will determine his fate." said Sasha.

"I know. Maybe if he leaves, we'll get married sooner." said Paige.

"We'll just have to wait and see." said Becky.

The girls kept on watching the match until it ended and then they went back to doing their own thing.

***Later, After the show***

It's after Raw and what happened was Roman and Charlotte beat Zack and Emma. And also Wade lost to Seth Rollins in the main event, hence he now has to say 'Good bye' to WWE, which did upset Paige, but everyone knew she would get over it. At the moment Serenity and Nikki are walking out of the arena together as Serenity is riding with Adam and Nikki is riding with John Cena, as Brie isn't on the road at the moment because of some personal things with herself and Daniel Bryan.

"So are things still hard with you seeing Roman with Charlotte?" Nikki asked.

"It's not that it's hard for me." Serenity started off with. "I just didn't expect this to suddenly happen and I personally have nothing against Charlotte, as I don't know her that well and I haven't really heard any negative things about her until her dad kept his nose in her business and started being a piece of shit to nearly everyone."

"Don't let him get to you. He thinks he's special because he's a 2-time WWE Hall of Famer and a 16-time World Champion. He doesn't get special treatment for what he's done in the business. I've done a lot in my WWE career and I'm treated the same as everyone else."

"True."

"Are you riding with Adam?"

"Yeah. I don't know where he's gonna be, but I just wanna get out of here sooner."

"Okay."

When the girls got outside, Nikki found John and Serenity found Adam and they went back on the road for another night of wrestling.

* * *

**A/N: I thought I should say some stuff to prevent people thinking what's going on, I have heard about the WWE releases this month and of course Wade Barrett was one of them and since I knew he would be gone from WWE in real life, I decided to write him off this story. Also there will be another write off after the WWE releases that have happened and I'm hoping it'll be done for the next chapter, which I will need to talk to the one who requested this story about getting rid of another person and probably you'll know who else it is if you've been a long time reader and know who are the main OC's friends and enemies. We'll just have to see.**

**Also I know before in the original that it was meant to be that Melody learnt American Sign Language from Dolph Ziggler, but then I got reminded by the requester (Yep, I'm using that word) that she knew ASL already and because I made a mistake on that, this chapter has been re-written so I get the facts right. So if this happens again in the future, you'll know why.**

**Anyway, I'll be back soon with another chapter when it's ready.**


	21. Chapter 20

**A/N: Hello everyone. First off I want to apologise for another really long wait for a new chapter (Or new chapters), but if you have seen my Author's Notes on the new Father's Day one shot relating to this story, you would know that I have been very busy with my year long course that I was on and have now finished as well as looking for a paid job, which I now have and that I'm currently waiting for my start date for when I start my job. But I want to say right now that there will possibly be super long waits for new chapters once I start my job and I know there have been long waits before, but I want to warn you all ahead of time in case you all think that I'm either not bothering with writing the story or I've quit FanFiction. But for now until I do start my job, there will be shorter waits as I'm planning to write a few chapters while I am off on a break until I can start and also there will be an Anniversary chapter up and I don't think I have done an Anniversary chapter yet, but for now I can give you the ones that'll be up sooner while the Anniversary chapter will be planned for now. So enjoy the new chapters and make sure you check out more stuff from me.**

* * *

It's the weekend and not a lot is going on this weekend, other than the fact that in Dallas there is their Wrestlecon event and after everything that has been going on with Roman, Serenity decided to tag along with Shawn Michaels for the event as he is scheduled for a signing for the two days the convention is in town because she needed a break from everything and also if Triple H finds out she's pregnant with Roman's child, that will be a whole other story.

The convention starts in an hour and Shawn is at his booth talking to Serenity and making sure she is alright before letting her look around and meet other people who could possibly be there as well.

"Are you sure you're going to be okay on your own?" Shawn asked.

"I'll be fine Shawn. The convention hasn't started yet. Don't worry about me." said Serenity.

"Okay, I just don't want your dad to kill me if he finds out something bad happened."

Before Serenity was ready to have a look around to meet other people, Stephanie's brother Shane McMahon approaches Shawn and Serenity, happy to see The Heartbreak Kid while confusing Serenity for a fan who snuck in to meet the wrestlers.

"Hey Shawn." said Shane.

"Shane, how are you?" Shawn asked. "Don't think I've seen you in a very long time."

"Yeah, it's been a while. So who is this here? You know you can't bring fans into the convention before it starts, which is what I read on the sign in the back."

"Don't worry. This is Serenity, Paul's daughter."

"Is she Stephanie's too? Because I'd know if Stephanie had a child before Aurora."

"No, Steph's her step-mom. She happened after something that went on with Paul and another woman. I don't know much details about it, so ask Paul if you want more info."

"Thanks Shawn. Anyway, it's nice to meet you Serenity. If you don't know who I am, I'm Shane, Stephanie's brother."

"Nice to meet you too Shane. Stephanie has told me a lot about you." said Serenity.

"Right. Well enjoy the convention and if you need anything, you know where to get my number if you need it."

Shane left after he said that and then Serenity left to have a walk around as she was meant to do before Shane arrived to speak to Shawn.

***Later***

Wrestlecon is happening now and there are a lot of fans there to meet their favourite wrestlers as well as meet fellow fans. Serenity was having fun meeting other fans too and getting to have conversation with them, even though for her it did involve a lot of lip reading as the convention was loud and also her hearing impairment. It really was fun and there is one more hour until it is over. Shawn has finished his signing and is at the back getting ready to go later and Serenity is still walking around after she got to meet some Free Agent wrestlers who she has never seen before in WWE, and they were all really nice to her. While she was walking around, she runs into Roman (Who was doing a signing at the convention too) and things were going from good to bad, as the two still aren't on very good terms after everything that has happened.

"Serenity? What are you doing here?" Roman asked.

".. I'm here with Shawn Michaels and being here as a fan." Serenity answered. "I'm not a wrestler, remember?"

"Of course I know that you're not a wrestler. How stupid do you think I am? You know what? Don't answer that, because at least Charlotte has the dignity to see what kind of man I really am and not go around with other guys."

"Excuse me?"

Then things just got bad to worse there. Luckily Shawn came out right on time to see the encounter with Roman and Serenity and quickly walked over to them.

"Hey, what's going on here?" Shawn asked. "You better not be starting any more shit with Serenity. You've already caused enough trouble as it is with her."

"Trouble? I'm not getting into anything with her. Not anymore because she's a joke, and worthless. Like you and your buddy Hunter."

"Well until you care enough to say, 'Fuck Flair', stay away from Serenity!"

Roman walked away after Shawn said that and noticed Serenity wasn't feeling good at all after seeing Roman here.

"Are you okay?" Shawn asked.

"I'll be fine. I promise." said Serenity.

"Okay. I'll see you later."

Shawn left and Serenity spend the final hour doing what she was doing before seeing Roman and after the convention ended, she and Shawn left to get ready for Day 2 of Wrestlecon.


	22. Chapter 21

It's the next day and that means it is Day 2 of the Dallas Wrestlecon. Today Shawn has another signing as he is doing the 2 days as well as some other wrestlers while the ones who aren't doing 2 days will be doing either Day 1 or Day 2, meaning the ones who have done Day 1 have left while the ones who are doing Day 2 have arrived. Basically you get the idea. It is two hours before the convention and this time Shawn is signing directly opposite to Roman and Serenity is with The Heartbreak Kid at his signing booth, trying to ignore Roman and to not even think of him.

"Are you going to be okay this time?" Shawn asked Serenity. "I know yesterday got out of hand and I don't want things to get worse."

"It'll be fine Shawn. I promise." said Serenity.

"Funny thing you said that yesterday. Stay out of trouble, okay?"

"Okay."

Serenity went somewhere else, but not before seeing Roman put a pill in his mouth and then taking some water to help swallow the pill down. Luckily he didn't catch her when he did it, so he doesn't know he isn't in the clear.

***Later***

The convention is on again and everyone is having fun once again. Serenity got to meet more Free Agent wrestlers whom she hasn't met yesterday. Then she decided to see Shawn, only to find out he took a quick step out to get a drink as it was hot inside and Roman is still doing his signing. She noticed he was doing an autograph for a young male fan and she thought it was the cutest thing, but snapped out of it. Then all of a sudden, she saw Roman snapping at the person who worked there and said the young fan couldn't have a photo with him and he responded by saying, "Don't pick on him, he's a little kid! If he wants a photo, he can have a photo!" and the fans got shocked seeing him snap like that to someone who works at the convention.

"What the fuck?" Serenity said thinking of Roman's actions.

She was wondering what was with Roman's actions, but then she remembered he took a pill and realised that he's on Steroids, knowing anger is a symptom and she has had experience with Steroids, seeing guys taking them when she is at the gym. At first she wasn't sure what to do, but then she knew her dad is the son-in-law of the Chairman of WWE, so she quickly got her phone out and texted Triple H saying, 'Hey, I don't know if it's a good time to text you right now, but I found out Roman is taking Steroids because I saw him taking a pill earlier and he just got angry at someone right now.' and then she sent it, hoping Roman could get help after knowing her dad will know about it. Then she went back to what she was doing and decided to wait until later for Shawn to come back.

***Later***

The convention is over and Serenity left with Shawn while Roman is still there with The Rock, Jimmy and Jey Uso and Naomi getting ready to leave while having a chat about Roman's Steroid addiction that (He thinks) no one else knows about.

"I don't get it." said Jey. "Why would you go on Steroids?"

"You know that stuff is bad or you man?" Jimmy asked.

"Don't remind me already. I'm just in a bit of a slump and I've not had a lot of time at the gym as of late." said Roman.

"Could it be because of Serenity not being around?" The Rock asked.

Roman kept quiet after that, because he didn't want to mention Serenity, thinking she is still up to what she has been up to.

"Roman, is it because of Serenity?" Naomi asked. "I mean we know about what's been going on with you two and obviously it had to do with her."

"Look, I don't really want to talk about Serenity right now, or ever. I do love you guys, but I hope you all understand." said Roman.

"We understand." said Jimmy. "We just thought getting you talking about it would help you feel better."

"Thanks, but no thanks."

"Well you can't say that it's just life stress that is making you take Steroids. You really need some help." said Jey.

"Look, when the time is right, I'll talk to you all about it, but not right now since the last thing I need is for everyone to know about this.

Roman got everything he needed and left to go back to the hotel and then get ready to go back on the road with WWE.

* * *

**A/N: I know this one took some time to get up after the recent chapter, but I had a crazy weekend where I went to see Insane Championship Wrestling live and then the journey home was mad too and literally I'm all burned out, but it didn't stop me from writing Fanfiction. Also if you're wondering, the Steroid thing was an idea that came up at the time Roman got suspended, but don't think of it as having someone's personal life brought up in a story. I did go through this with a Braniel one shot that someone requested and literally all it was at the time was a request for me to write. Nothing else. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the new chapter and hopefully new stuff will be up soon.**


	23. Chapter 22

**A/N: Hey there everyone! I know you're probably expecting the anniversary chapter for History of Silence, but that is still underway, but right now we're doing some build up for it. First off, I want to say that I know there has been all the long waits because of me working and also my education, but obviously I am still on a break before starting my new job because I won't start until late September this year, which I think I did mention that, but I'm not too sure. But of course I am still free to do more chapters and write one shots and I am also still working on future stories for you all and hopefully I can do well enough to become an author. But first off, who would like to read a book that was written by me? If you would, either leave a review on this chapter or PM me to say that you would. Same goes for if you wouldn't too, but I guess I didn't really need to say that. Anyway, here's a new chapter and I'll talk to you all soon.**

* * *

A few days have gone by and today is a day off for WWE personnel. Since what has happened a few days ago at Wrestlecon in Dallas, Roman got suspended for the Steroid addiction that he was going through after Serenity texted Triple H about it, hopefully to let him get some help to get over the addiction and also let everything that is going on take a rest for a while before anymore drama happens. Everyone is at home right now. Well, only Serenity and Adam are at home together while Melody has moved to Las Vegas for a while to be with Dean because of all the tension going with herself, Serenity and Adam, thinking that it is Melody vs Serenity and Adam.

Because of all the silent at home (Literally since Adam and Serenity only communicate each other through American Sign Language), Adam decides to sign things out with Serenity (I don't think that sounds right. Does it?) about what has been going on with all the business going on between her and Roman. He goes to see her in her room and taps her on the shoulder before sitting on the bed with her.

'Hey, what is going on with you?' Adam signed.

'What do you mean?' Serenity signed in response.

'Well let's see. Since what happened with yourself and Roman Reigns a while back, you've been really different, and not because of the fact that you're having a baby.'

Serenity took a deep breath before signing to Adam, 'I'm sorry. I know I haven't really been myself, but I'm just not sure on many things.'

'Like?' Adam signed.

'Like if I can trust Roman and if he can make a great father figure for our daughter.'

The fact that Serenity signed that she is having a baby girl is quite the surprise to Adam.

'Wait, you're having a baby girl? Congratulations Serenity.' Adam signed. 'But why would you not trust Roman? Other than he's on drugs.'

'You know about my past, right? I don't want to feel like he is like everyone else who has left me. Like my birth mother did. I literally feel I only have a few friends left. Also I have my dad, Stephanie, their daughters and Shawn Michaels.' Serenity signed.

'So is that why you have been fighting? Because of how he betrayed you after knowing he is becoming a father?'

'Yeah. I didn't expect this to happen, but it did and I guess he doesn't want me anymore because of everything that is going on.'

'Well I am glad to have you as a friend and I would never want to change that for anything.'

'Me too.'

Serenity and Adam keep in conversation with each other about what has been going on and hoping to find a way to make things right again with everyone she has lost as friends as well as make things right with Roman once he has had the help he needed as well as finished his suspension.

Meanwhile, Roman is at home in Pensacola with Jimmy, Jey and Naomi. Sadly The Rock couldn't come as he is busy doing another movie and let's say that the life of an actor isn't one of the easiest careers at all. Since Roman got suspended, The Usos and Naomi have been keeping him company when they're not on the road with WWE and have been part of the help he has been getting to stop taking Steroids, which is nice of them to do so.

"So how did they find out you were on Steroids?" Jey asked. "I know that Jimmy and I haven't said anything."

"And I didn't say anything either, and we know Dwayne didn't say anything either." said Naomi.

"I don't know. I know Shawn was at the convention in Dallas and he probably must have caught me taking a pill and told Triple H since they're 'best buddies and tell each other everything'." said Roman.

"Well we're probably not gonna know since you told us they're not gonna tell you how they got the information." said Jimmy.

"Yeah. I guess I really do need the help because I know how I've been acting isn't really who I am. I'm better than this."

"Well I'm guessing now is a good time to talk about the issues with this addiction and if it is to do with Serenity?"

".. Alright, you win. This is to do with Serenity. I miss her and I want to be with her really bad, but that Adam guy she knows..."

"What about Adam?" Jey asked.

".. I think he's in the way of keeping us together and wants Serenity for himself."

"Are you serious?" Naomi asked. "I've talked to Serenity and she said Adam is just a friend and has had her back since they were little kids. You can't possibly think that a long time friendship is gonna get in the way of that."

"I guess you're right Naomi."

"Wait, is this because of the fight you're having with her?" Jimmy asked. "Man, that's not cool."

"I know." said Roman. "Maybe I should talk to her about it when I get back to work after I got the help."

And since then, Roman has kept counting down the days until he can get back to work and gets what is rightfully his.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed the build up. Literally I had this chapter lying around for a while and I wasn't sure on what was going to happen to it either, like the one shot that was also posted today, but gladly I'm up to date with everything and we can continue the process for real. So remember to keep your eyes pealed for the anniversary chapters that we are still working on and hopefully there won't be a lot of drama going on.**


	24. Chapter 23 (Part 1)

**A/N: You wanted it and now you've got it. The anniversary chapter is here. Well, the first part as the plan is that the 23rd chapter will be cut to three parts and I know this part is up a bit early, but Part 2 will be up on the actual date while Part 3 will be up a bit later. Now I know this is probably different compared to other FanFictions' anniversary chapters, but there is nothing wrong with different of course. So normally I don't do point of views, but the Anniversary chapters will involve a couple point of views, so I'm sorry if something doesn't look right. Sometimes I do write my stories in the third person rather than the first person, so it was kind of hard to do, but I got there in the end. To be honest, at first I thought writing a story like this would be hard. ****Literally when I started this Fanfic, I didn't know American Sign Language was a thing. I thought all Sign Language was the same and I never heard of Hearing Impairments, people who are mute and stuff like that, so not just was this an experience for me to write about, but it was also quite the learning experience for me too. Anyway, **** I hope you enjoy part 1 of this Anniversary chapter and I'll shut my... I can't really say mouth because I typed this. You know what I mean.**

* * *

_**Roman's Point of View**_

This month for Roman has been stressful to say the less! Roman has been home or at the gym. When his home Roman wonders how Serenity is doing and how far she is in her pregnancy.

***American Bank Center- Corpus Christi, Texas***

It feels so good to finally walk back in a WWE arena for Monday Night RAW. I know I made mistakes in the past 5 weeks and I am going to make it right. First is to apologize to everyone I wronged.

I started by walking into the McMahon's office to see Hunter, Stephanie, and Vince. Vince and Hunter looked at me and then Stephanie asked me, "What do you want?"

I cleared my throat before saying, "I'm sorry. I was an ass for sometime. I never thought my life would go that down hill. I needed to take time off and although the way I took off was not appropriate and gave the company a bad reputation for their pick as champion, I'm happy you all found out to allow me to review what's important in my life. I also apologized to Steve recently over the phone about my attitude and actions on the show."

Stephanie nodded at me and said, "I'm happy you understand what's going on in your life. I hope you also talk to Serenity and Adam as well."

I nodded and then Vince said, "I accept your apology, but you have to prove yourself to get back on top of my company." just before I walked out of the office. I walked through the halls and saw my cousins Jimmy and Jey with Naomi and after everything that went on, I knew I had something to say to them.

"Hey guys." I said when I saw them.

"Hey man." Jey replied.

"Sup man?" Jimmy asked me.

"Listen, I know I haven't been in the best... mood with all things and I wanna say that I'm sorry." I explained.

"You don't need to apologise man. We know what you're going through."

"Yeah, we understand that it's all the things going on with you right now." said Naomi.

Then I said, "Thanks. Now I gotta find Serenity and Adam.", but then I found Dean and Melody, knowing that Dean and I haven't talked in a while since everything that has been going on, I had to talk to him.

"Hey Dean." I said when I approached Dean.

"What's up man?" Dean asked me. "Haven't seen you in a long time. What's going on?"

"Not a lot. Look, I don't know if you know this, but I have had some issues and-"

"Actually, I was aware about the issues. Everyone knows you had drug problems and it's fine. Just glad to see my brother is back."

As I talked to Dean, we noticed Melody's glance was caught to Serenity and Adam. Adam was walking behind her as she was signed behind her back to him, then he pointed her in the rib causing her fits of giggles walking down the hall.

"Fuck them both!" Melody said out loud.

I looked at her and asked, "What is your deal?"

"Since she doesn't give a damn about me, fuck her." Melody said, talking about Serenity. "She's a bitch for picking him over me."

Melody walked away after she said that.

"We have to get them talking." Dean told me.

I nodded in agreement and walked to Serenity's office. I took a deep breath before walking in. Then I walked in and saw Serenity with Adam. They both stared at me and it looked like they were wondering what it was that I wanted.


	25. Chapter 23 (Part 2)

_**Serenity's Point of View**_

I never thought my life would be like this in 18, almost 19 years old. Earlier Adam and I was walking down the hall talking about our plans when we go back to New York this October. We also stopped to get food from Catering and now we are in my office for the night talking about Gallaudet University.

As Adam signs how much he misses it and Stacy, his girlfriend, or as I call her 'The Bitch', the lights in my office flash, signaling that there is someone at the door. I say come in... Roman Reigns comes in and closes the door. Roman looked in Adam's direction and he asks, "Can we talk alone?" I sign, letting Adam know what's going on and Adam replies, 'Hell no' in ASL. I look at him and signed back, 'I'll be ok' and he replies, '30 minutes'. I nod and with protest, Adam leaves the room. I looked at Roman to see what he had to say to me.

"I'm sorry. I don't even know where to start saying sorry for." Roman started, looking at me while he was talking. "I'm sorry for acting like I cared about Charlotte when you were and are the only one on my mind, I'm sorry you went through these last two months alone and without me. I can guarantee that our child will not know the feeling of that. I'm sorry I insulted you as a woman and my future and finally, I'm so sorry I had you feel like you had to choose between me and Adam. I may not understand your relationship, but I know it's important to you, so I'll try to understand why.

"I want you to trust me like you did before. The question is: Will you?"

I looked at him with tears in my eyes replying, "You're forgiven and always have been. I want to trust you, but it's something you have to gain back."

Roman pulled me into him whispering, "I'll do my damnest to try."

We separate when Nikki walks in my office. Roman says goodbye as he walks out the door. Nikki looked at me. I hugged her.

"How's things with Roman?" Nikki asked me.

I looked at Nikki explaining what happened and then John and Adam walked in and we all talked about the baby and what I wanted to do for Roman.

"So what did happen with you and Roman?" John asked me.

"We talked things out and he said he's working on gaining back my trust." I answered while signing to make sure Adam can see what is being said.

Luckily Nikki and John were happy for me, but Adam seemed a bit too unsure and he signed to me asking, 'Are you sure about this? What if he does to you what he did to you before?' and I signed back saying, 'Well we'll have to see. I'm not too sure what will go down, but I'm giving him another chance to prove himself.'

"What are you guys saying?" John asked. "I feel like we need to get Dolph Ziggler in here while you guys are doing that to say what you're saying."

"He's not sure about Roman and I said I'm giving him a chance." I explained.

"Oh my god." said Nikki. "Actually, save the sign language. I'll write what I wanna say to him on a piece of paper. Hopefully he can read."

Nikki got a piece of paper and a pen, wrote a message down and gave it to Adam to let him read it. His expression was not taken too kindly. He signed 'Are you serious?' to her and Nikki guessed straight away that he said that and wrote that she is serious.

"Alright, you're gonna hurt your hand if you keep writing notes to him." John told Nikki.

"Well I would do Sign Language, but it's been a while since Serenity taught me and I can't remember it." Nikki explained.

"I'll get you a beginner's American Sign Language Book." said Nikki.

Adam signed to me that he needs to go somewhere and I signed back that he is excused and then I kept talking to John and Nikki.

"So do you have any ideas for baby names?" Nikki asked. "Wait, what are you having?"

"A girl." I told them.

"That's awesome."

"Wait, do your dad and Stephanie know about this?" John asked me.

"Stephanie does, but not my dad." I answered.

"Well he's gonna find out because you're showing." Nikki explained to me. "Are you like 5 months right now?"

"5 and 1/2, actually. Don't worry, I'll let him know when the time is right, even if he's gonna find out by looking at me."

I kept talking to Nikki and John until they had to get ready for the show and I had to get back to business.


	26. Chapter 23 (Part 3)

Everything with Roman and Serenity is semi better, and everyone is happy. Everyone but Adam that is. With the main event happening, Adam decided to go get a pop from the vending machine. He gets a lemonade for Serenity and coke for himself. As he walks back he passes the hair and makeup area. Over the pass few weeks he has had things to say to Melody and now he's going to. Adam walked over to the hair and makeup area asking to talk. Melody just looked at him so he continued.

'What is your deal? I come here to see my best friend and spend time with her, and helping her through her and Roman ending.' Adam signed to Melody.

'They ended because of you! Hell for all we know, you wanted her for your damn self!' Melody signed back to Adam.

'She's my BEST FRIEND! If I wanted her, I could've had her years ago. You said 'Fuck her' when I showed up. What the hell kind of friend are you? You picked your boyfriend over Serenity. You told people her fucking business. Now I get why Serenity NEVER told you about what happened to her, or never will!'

Adam turns to walk away and as he does he meets the glance of Dean. He walks back to Serenity's office and hands her the lemonade before watching the main event.

As Adam is in Serenity's office, Dean walks over to Melody to see what was going on.

"Hey, what was going on with you and Adam there?" Dean asked.

"Oh, we just had an argument." Melody answered.

"What about?"

"Well, he said that he came here to see Ren and spend time with her and apparently to 'Help her' through what happened with her and Roman when I said that he's the fucking reason for what happened and that it's obvious he wanted her for himself and he said if he wanted her, he could've had her years ago and then saying I was the bad friend to Ren and he gets why she's not telling me what happened to her. I mean like... what the fuck did he mean by not telling me what happened to her?"

Melody then decided to go to Serenity's office, with Dean behind her. They both walk in without knocking and Serenity looks at them, wondering what they want, even when Melody approached Serenity and started yelling at her.

"What are you hiding? You know what bitch-" Melody shouted at Serenity.

With that coming out her mouth, Serenity loses it and she punched Melody in the mouth before walking out. Adam looks at Dean and Melody then follows Ren. As Serenity is running down the hallway with tears in her eyes, she by pass Roman, who tries to stop her, but she pulses him away and run to the she gets outside Roman and Adam catches up with her. Roman hugs her from behind and pulls her on the ground with him as he sits against the center wall and Adam sits across from them. Roman hugs her as she tries to pull away continuously asking her what happened. Serenity stop moving and crying turns into sobbing.

'Stop and breathe please? I need you to relax.' Adam signed.

Serenity takes Adam's right hand and start drawing in it to relax. As she is relaxed, the three of them go back to Serenity's office and there she explains to Roman what happened. Roman was all ears when she explained everything and even included a secret about herself that Melody doesn't even know.

"Well then what's the secret she doesn't know?" Roman asked.

Serenity looked at Adam like she doesn't know what to say.

'If you love him, then tell him.' Adam signed to Serenity.

Serenity nodded and signs while tell Roman of the day Adam stopped her from killing herself.

**-Flashback-**

It was Serenity and Adam's tenth grade year at the New York School of Deaf. Serenity was in her room and she received a letter from her mother.

The letter said:_ 'Serenity, I know you haven't heard from me in over 10 years. I know I left you at a school where you knew no one and I'm happy I did. My choice led me to the most perfect husband and three perfect children. In the beginning, I thought I could be your mother and succeed, but I was wrong. I couldn't deal with the off and on hearing and not being able to understand you. You made me feel like a failure as a mother because I couldn't teach you the way individuals can. I know it's not possible for you to find love and them love or you for you- hearing and all. I can never love you. Alice'_

Serenity read the letter five times and every time she read it, she got madder. She got up and the first thing she saw was herself in the mirror and not looking at what she saw caused her to punch the glass, causing it to shatter. As she slid to the floor, she saw a piece of glass by her hand and picked it up, beginning to play with it with her hand. She put it against her left wrist, but before she could cut herself, Adam grabbed it out of her hand out of nowhere and pulled her from the floor.

'What's going on?' Adam signed.

'She hates me! She hates me!" Serenity signed against his chest.

Adam hugged her as she punched his chest while crying. She ended up crying herself to sleep and Adam put her into bed before picking up the letter. Then he signed, 'I'll never let you feel this again.' against her chest before he hugged her, as he fell asleep.

**-End of Flashback-**

After hearing Serenity's story, Roman was nothing but surprised about all of this that he has heard.

"Are you serious?" Roman asked.

Serenity nodded in response because she didn't feel like saying anymore.

"Man, I had no idea about this. I mean I know you've told me you grew up without either of your parents, but this is totally new to me." said Roman. "I'm just happy you're still alive."

After Roman said that to Serenity, he got paper and a pen and wrote down, 'As for you, I can see Serenity is grateful to have a friend in you.' on the paper and gave it to Adam, which he read and said 'Thank you' in ASL to Roman in response. Then after all of the drama, everyone got ready to get going and left the arena after the show was over.

* * *

**A/N: First off, I couldn't think of a way to continue this part further. Second, thank you to those who have read the three part series of the Anniversary chapter and also I hope you enjoyed it. Now of course we still have more History of Silence stuff coming up and also someone called Moxley Gal1 on here asked if it was possible to make one of the History of Silence one shots into a story and I want to say right now that I do love the idea of that and hopefully that will be happening soon. Of course normally I only allow people to ask for me to write one shots, because sometimes writing stories can be too much sometimes, but I definitely am willing to extend a one shot relating to this and making a spin off relating to it too, or something like that. Well we'll just have to see and also keep your eyes pealed for anything else new that is on.**


	27. Chapter 24

**A/N: Hey everyone. I'm sure I've been missed, or haven't been missed. I don't know because my life is literally me doing something at one minute and then the next thing I know, I have to do something else. So I have a new chapter for all of you and literally right now there has been a lot of planning for this story and a few more one shots, but the spin-off ideas hasn't been discussed recently yet. Now this is very last minute, but thanks to a little reminder that I got today, I was told today is Labor Day for the US and I was asked to publish a chapter for you all for American Labor Day. Now obviously I am from the UK, so I don't celebrate Labor Day at all and usually this time of the month is literally 'Back to school' stuff with kids and young adults either starting school, going back to school, starting college, going back to college and all of that stuff.**

**Now of course I'm not going back to college because I have a paid job, which I have said before and later this month I will have an induction, since basically they do that kind of stuff with where I'm going to be working, and gladly I don't have to do every single day I have to do and instead I can say which days I can do and just go in. But basically that is my life as well as me starting more sports and fitness clubs to get me fit and ready for before I decide when I should start training to become a Professional Wrestler, which is what I want (For anyone who is new to reading this, I am female, so you can doubt me, but I'll prove you all wrong) and I know that I can make time when I can right now to do more chapters and stories, but gladly I'm co-writing this with someone else, so I'm doing half the work, even though I may say stuff that will say I've done none of it or a little bit. But I promise I am doing half the work.**

**So enjoy this new chapter and for the US, Happy Labor Day! As for the rest of the world, Happy First Monday of September, or whatever it is called in your country! (I don't know everything about every other country, so give me some facts if you can.)**

* * *

Since Roman and Serenity talked things out, things definitely have been getting better for them. In fact, Roman and Serenity has been talking for the past week. They've talked about the baby. They decided to name her Amiee Joelle Anoa'i. Here's what happened.

**-Flashback-**

Saturday night was when they had their conversation. Serenity was laying in her bed while on the phone with Roman. Serenity was quiet on the phone for three minutes by now.

"Baby girl, you still there?" Roman asked.

"Yeah. Sorry, you daughter decided to start kicking me." Serenity said.

"Daughter? We're having a girl?"

"Yeah. And I think I already have a first name. Amy, but spelled A-m-i-e-e."

"... Amiee Joelle."

"It's beautiful."

As she said that she sat her hand on her growing 6 month preggers stomach and smiled. Roman and Serenity ended their phone call shortly after because Roman can tell Serenity was sleepy. With a good night to both his princesses he ended the call.

**-End of Flashback-**

***A Few Days Later***

Serenity was in New York with Nikki, Brie, and Trinity shopping for baby clothes. They walked around New York City and came to Giggle. Nikki and Brie began to look around. Serenity started in the baby girls section, but didn't really look to be shopping. At times like this she wished she had Amanda, Adam sister, here cause shopping more of her thing. Serenity finds a purple onesie that had a hood. As she looks at it she sees her phone light up against a baby version of a leather jacket which she picks up after she answers the phone. After her call, everyone checks out their items and heads to New Jersey's Prudential Center for RAW.

***Prudential Center***

The girls arrive to the arena and they find Roman and John outside the building with Dean and Melody. The girls get out the car and start to walk to the building. Roman grabs Serenity hands as she walks pass him and pulls her into him then kissed her cheek. Serenity just smiles. A few hours later, the show starts. As the show is happening,Serenity walks around the arena.

"Why did I tell my best friend to go to Kent this weekend and register for class?" Serenity asks herself.

While wondering the halls she sees AJ and begin walking the other way but that doesn't work well. AJ catches up with Ren. She looks at him and he says, "You can't rat me out for doing this so.." and he suddenly kisses her and forces his tongue in her mouth. Not even one second later, he is yanked off her and has Roman fists in his face. Roman glances at him and says "Try that again and I'll fucking kill you!" before he takes Serenity hand and leads her to his locker room. They don't discuss the event for the rest of the night.

***Thursday Night***

Serenity was home in Kent with Adam, who was upstairs in his room. Serenity was in the kitchen eating ice cream when her kitchen lights flash signaling someone was at the door. Serenity took her ice cream and walked to the door to find Roman on the other side.

"Hey, could we talk?" Roman asked.

"Yeah, of course." Serenity said before letting Roman into her place.

The two of them sit in the Living Room and share Serenity's ice cream while they talked.

"What did you want to talk about?" Serenity asked.

"About what happened with you and AJ Styles backstage at Raw." said Roman. "What was that all about? Are you into him?"

"What? No. He just did it completely out of nowhere. I didn't even wanna kiss him at all. I literally had no clue what that was about. He probably has a crush on me, but it's not gonna work."

"Okay. If you're sure about that."

"Of course I'm sure about my feelings or AJ."

After Serenity said that, there was another knock on the door. Serenity gets up to answer it and it is Adam's girlfriend Stacy.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Serenity asked.

"I'm here to see Adam, if that's okay." said Stacy.

"Yeah, that's fine. He's upstairs by the way."

Serenity let Stacy in and she went upstairs to see Adam, then Serenity sat back with Roman to continue their conversation.

"Who was that?" Roman asked.

"Adam's girlfriend Stacy. She just had to see him from how it seems." said Serenity. "So yeah. I'm sure I have no feelings for AJ and also that kiss was nothing and I didn't want it."

"So do you wanna still be together with me then?"

".. Do you?"

"Well... Yeah. I do want to still be with you. You may be different compared to other girls, but the same ole thing is boring and I like different, and I wanna be there for you when you need it."

"Thanks. By the way, I'm not just saying this, but I want to still be with you too. Even though everything that happened has happened, I want to be with you."

"Well remember if you need me, I'll be there."

Serenity gave Roman a kiss on the lips, in which he gave her one back and they decided to enjoy their evening together before getting back to work.

* * *

**A/N: I do know that with the baby, her last name will be Anoa'i, but of course we only refer to the wrestlers by their ring names, so Roman Reigns is called 'Roman Reigns' on here because of that. I mean his real name could be used, but we'll save it for a time it's needed as I don't want to go all willy nilly with wrestlers' names and stuff. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and make sure you all stay safe.**


	28. Chapter 25

**A/N: Hey everyone. I know it has been a long wait for you all since Labor Day. To be honest, it could have been either on Labor Day or after Labor Day where you are because I remember uploading the new chapter before midnight of the next day and literally that day was quite the roller coaster for me from what I remember just getting that finished.**

**So for those who want to know what I've been up to, I have started work recently and there has been some expectations as well as things I didn't really expect and also I'm soon gonna be joining a wrestling school near my hometown, which I'm hoping to start my first step in that dream. Now if you are wondering if History of Silence is going to continue to come to an end, I don't want to spoil anything right now, so when the time comes, I will confirm if it's continuing or ending.**

**Anyway, enjoy the new chapter and I promise what will be left after this will be awesome (Even if the story does have a sooner ending than a later ending). **

* * *

While Roman and Serenity was fixing their relationship, Adam was having issues with his.

Stacy walked upstairs looking for Adam, only to find him in the room that is next to Serenity's, which she could tell because of all the purple and ocean blue in it. As she walked into his room she saw Adam laying at the top of his bed reading 'Steve Jobs'. Stacy took the book out his hand to get his attention.

'Hey babe.' Adam signed before getting up to hug her.

Stacy shook her hand while signing, 'HEY! I haven't talked to you in two days and then I find out you transferred to be with this bitch-', and then Adam instantly cut her off.

'STOP! Don't start.' Adam signed.

"Fine. I'll tell her how I feel myself." Stacy said vocally.

Stacy started walking downstairs with Adam trying to calm her down, but as she got to the bottom end of the stairs Adam knew it was no use and tried to grab her but in return and, it Serenity's view, got slapped across the face. The second her hand connected to his face, Serenity fist connected to hers. Stacy pushed Serenity and Adam jumped between them as they started verbally fighting each other. Roman heard Serenity yakking and got up to check it out. When he saw the situation it started to separate his girlfriend by pulling her up the upstairs to her bedroom. Before they got up the stairs, Serenity signed to Adam, 'Get her out my house.. NOW!'

Adam looked at Stacy and signed, 'Leave NOW. I can take a lot of shit from you, but not endangering my goddaughter or you putting you hands on me! We're through.', then Stacy signed, 'Okay, screw you!', and then she left. Adam walked upstairs and into Serenity room. Serenity stood from her bed and hugged him. He kissed her cheek as a way of saying it's okay.

***A Few Days Later, Halfway through SmackDown***

Serenity had a great weekend with her man and best friend... what could happen now?

Nikki and Serenity were walking around the arena after her match with Charlotte. While walking, Serenity suddenly get a bad feeling in her stomach. They walk in Roman's Locker Room and they find Charlotte with him in what appeared to be a make out session. Serenity stands there as Roman pulls her off not seeing Serenity yet. Nikki just looked at Serenity to see what gonna happen. Roman sees Serenity finally and starts to approach her. But before he can get to her, Serenity charges at Charlotte and starts to treat her like a MMA punching bag. Roman pulls her off yelling, "Stop Serenity! You're pregnant! Think about Amiee."

Serenity relax a little bit and thinks about the life growing inside her.

Roman sits her on the bench and kneels in front of her. Roman looks her in the eyes and says, "Babe, you need to stop the fighting. I can't have something happen to you or Amiee." and he puts his hand on her stomach. Serenity looks down and says, "I'm so use to fighting my own battles-"

Roman cuts her off and says, "I know, but I'm here to fight them for you and with you."

He kisses her after she nods. Nikki, who was sitting next to her, says, "I'm here to help too, Bestie." and then they side hug.

***After SmackDown***

It is after SmackDown. Charlotte saw her dad and they made their way to Triple H's office after she told Ric what happened. Triple H looked at them as they walked into his office and they re-told him the story of events, but with some bits of the story that weren't true. Triple H went to stand up and then Charlotte said, "Your daughter put her hands on me, and her boyfriend won't be the only thing she'll lose." and then she walked out of the office with her father.

Triple H sat at his desk and begin to think about Charlotte's threat and he started wondering what is going on. Next thing he knew, Stephanie walked in to see her loving husband inside.

"Hi Honey." said Stephanie.

"Hey Steph." said Triple H.

"What's going on?"

"Well, I just had Charlotte and Ric in here tell me something involving Charlotte and Serenity and honestly I don't know what the hell is going on."

"Serenity didn't talk to you about any of this? Because she never said any of this to me."

"No she didn't-... Wait, you know Serenity can talk? How did you know?"

"I-It was a long time ago. I saw at the time that Melody sent her a text to ask her if she still isn't talking and I didn't know what she meant by that. So I asked Serenity about it and she did speak with her mouth and not that Sign Language that she does when talking to Adam."

"And you never told me back then? I thought we didn't have secrets Steph."

"Sorry Paul. But at the time Serenity wanted to keep it quiet, so it was more of her secret over anything."

"..Okay? We'll talk about this some other time."

Triple H left the office and walked out to the main arena and sat in the stands as all the arena crew members are breaking everything down and putting them away and he starts to plan on having either his parents or Stephanie's parents take care of his daughters, so that he can find out what is going on at home and if there is anything else that Stephanie knows about Serenity that he should know, knowing that she is his biological daughter while Stephanie is her step-mother. Soon he knew it was time to head off, so he left the arena and went back to Stamford with Stephanie and Serenity. The ride was pretty quiet, but that's normal with them.


	29. Chapter 26

**A/N: Hello hello. I know it's been another long wait for a chapter to come, but to make it up to you all, I have done three separate chapters and I decided to put them all up at once as something to make up for the long waits for a new chapter. So if you are all wondering what's going on with my life, I do want to say that I'm finally starting to train to do Professional Wrestling, which I've already got my first day done and over with, so I can't wait to go back next week. Oh yeah, it's weekly training sessions and I'm glad it's once every week because there's no chance I'd heal in time if it was once everyday, but I've been healing nicely and also quickly. By the way, there's no injuries, so I'm physically doing good.**

**Also I have made a blog about my wrestling training journey and also about many other things to do with me, which for some reason I can't seem to get the link on here, so there's a link on my Twitter (ohsnapitzpeggy) for if you want to see that.**

**Basically that's it and I hope you enjoy the new chapters and I'm sorry if they're all not too long. There's been a bit of writer's block going on, but it's all good now.**

* * *

Truth's out!

Triple H has used this whole week to think of what is going on in his life. The question is: Where does he even start? Stephanie has been in China for a week, Aurora is sick with the flu and Serenity is pregnant. After two weeks, he is still unable to process this one. His baby girl is giving him a grandchild, but it's Saturday, so Stephanie is on her way home and the kids are at his mother's house- except Aurora who is with Vince and Linda.

Two hours later, Stephanie is home and Triple H is sitting on the couch watching an ESPN interview with John Cena. Stephanie walks over and tries to kiss him, but she only catches the corner of his lips. He continues to watch as a his hurt wife takes her bags upstairs to their room. All night Trips has been ignoring Stephanie- Even going to the point of moving out their bedroom and working out in a different part of their gym. Finally Stephanie had enough after she got out the shower after her gym session. Her husband was ignoring her and she wanted to know why!

She wondered into the guest room and was met with darkness and silence. "Paul... Paul!"

"What?" Triple H responded.

"What's you issue tonight? Did something happen?" Stephanie asked.

"Stephanie, leave it alone."

"No! Did something happen with the kids with you dropped them off?"

"No Steph, something happened with you! You hid so much from me - my daughter knowing how to speak and being pregnant with my grandchild!"

"Well, Shawn knows too."

Triple H stood up and then he said, "I DON'T CARE THAT SHAWN KNOWS! He's her uncle. YOU ARE MY WIFE! You should be the LAST person hiding anything from me! She is MY daughter and I feel you need to distance yourself from her.", then he shook his head and asks, "Why am I even explaining this to you?" just before he walks to his closet and grabs clothes and a duffle bag and began packing.

"Where are you going?" Stephanie asked.

Triple H ignores her as he walks downstairs. As he stand in the door he says, "I'm going to think about my life and you role, or lack of role, in it. I'll call this weekend to see the girls."

As Stephanie hears the door slam and the car start, she falls to her knees sobbing.


	30. Chapter 27

Over the weekend, Roman thought about him and Serenity. He thought about his feelings and decided he's in love with her. He thought about his future and can only see her as his love and so many first. He thought about his want for children and only seen her as their mother. Then he thought about the ring in his pocket- the ring that he hopes is perfect for her.

Serenity is hitting her due date, which is October 13th and that 10 days away. Over the weekend she started with the nursery. She chose a princess sapphire blue/white and sliver theme with a blue and white painting of the world as the viewpoint. She hasn't talked to Roman about living situations yet, but she hopes they move in together... soon.

***Monday Night Raw***

Roman is sitting in the stands as the ring is set up for RAW thinking about the biggest move of his life: Buying him and Serenity a home to call their own in South Carolina. As he thinks about it he hears John and Dean along with the Usos calling his name and he looks in their direction.

"What's up?" John asked when the guys sit with Roman.

"Nothing much." Roman replies. "What about you guys?"

"Same old."

"Same here." said Jimmy.

"Yeah." said Jey.

"As for me, things have been crazy with Melody. Hopefully I can try to work things out with her soon." said Dean. "So what's happening with you and Serenity?"

"Well the due date is coming up and I'm so nervous about this." said Roman.

"You'll be fine man. Jimmy and I have been there, so we feel you." said Jey.

"Yeah, it'll be a little hard at first, but you get use to it." said Jimmy.

"I'm just glad I'm not going through all of this kid stuff." said Dean. "No offence."

"None taken." said Roman.

"Everyone has an opinion on kids and having their own. I think kids are great, but I just don't see myself having a kid right now." said John.

"It really changes you." said Jimmy.

"Yeah." said Jey.

The guys keep on talking about children until they all went to the backstage area to get ready for the show. Roman goes to Hair &amp; Makeup to get his hair styled in a man bun. While that was going on, Serenity walks pass him and doesn't even look his way with a smile or anything. Once his hair was done, he heads to her 'office', only to see Adam on the sofa with a woman and a little girl. The girl see's Roman and screams. Then Serenity walks in and the woman signs, 'Thanks' and then looks at her daughter while Serenity looks at Roman with loving eyes and smile.

"That's all I wanted." Roman says before he smiles and then leaves.

***Later***

That night Roman had a segment with the returning Brock Lesnar.

He came backstage and went to his locker room where he found his very pregnant girlfriend waiting. He kissed her and she waited as he changed so they can head out. Serenity texted Adam, who was already in South Carolina waiting with her surprise guests for her home welcoming party.

"Are you ready?" Roman asked when helping Serenity up.

Roman and Serenity left as they were prepared for the 20 minute drive that he hoped would be their first step to forever.


	31. Chapter 28

Serenity was sitting in her and Roman's new home in South Carolina packing for her baby's arrival. As she packs, her mind wonders to her and Roman. Roman walks downstairs as she is in her own little world. Roman sat on the couch beside her and kissed her shoulder to bring her back to reality.

"What's on your mind?" Roman asked.

"Us. I want to have a relationship with no faults from here out. Whatever happened before we go this home is in the past... please?" Serenity asked.

Roman nods as saying 'Okay' and then he pulled her promise ring out his pocket and says, "I promise to love you beyond what I have. I will show Amiee how a man is supposed to treat a woman by treating you like a queen and her, my princess.", and then Serenity started crying tears of happiness as he pulled her ring back on her finger. As he kissed her, Serenity moaned and pulled away.

Roman went to kiss her again until...

"Romey... My water broke." said Serenity.

"I'll send Adam and Serena here to finish packing." Roman said as he looked at the floor.

Roman helped Serenity to the car and they drove to the hospital.

***Hospital***

Serenity and Roman got to the hospital and they got help to a room for Serenity for when the baby is born. When they got to the room, Serenity changed into a hospital gown, got set on the bed and the nurse put the straps around her stomach to get her hooked up on the monitors to measure her contractions and the baby's heart rate. Once she was all set up, she and Roman just couldn't wait for their daughter to be born.

Meanwhile, Triple H was already at the hospital texting Shawn, who is on his way to the airport at this moment. Trips decided to stay in a hotel in Greenville, South Carolina (Where Roman and Serenity live) for when his granddaughter is born. After he got the call from Serenity, he headed to the hospital and order everyone's plane ticket via his phone. Within two hours Shawn and Roman's friends have arrived. Once Shawn waited through the door, Triple H told him in the hallway about what happened with him and Stephanie.

"What happened with you and Steph?" Shawn asked.

"We had a bit of a falling out." said Triple H. "Basically she's been hiding information about Serenity from me, such as her being pregnant and also that she knows how to talk. Can you believe that?"

"I knew Serenity could talk."

"I mean Stephanie keeping secrets from me."

"I know, I was messing with you. Honestly I couldn't believe that Stephanie didn't say anything to you. Maybe things will get better with you guys and she'll learn that she needs to take a step back."

"Maybe."

After a while of talking, everyone has been waiting for 3 hours and Serenity was in a little less pain, so she tried to sleep. With her sleeping, Roman stepped out to talk to has dad Sika and also Dean about being nervous when the baby arrives.

"What's up man?" Dean asked.

"I'm fine. Just a bit nervous, that's all." said Roman.

"Nervous? Why are you nervous? Is it because of the baby?" Sika asked. "Look Son, you're going to be a great father to this little girl. You're so lucky that Serenity has found you and stayed by your side when things went wrong. Do you remember the last girl you were with and what happened then?"

"I remember and I thought we were not gonna bring this up ever again."

"Sorry. Look, you do remember what I told you about the secret of being a good family man?"

"Oh yeah, and I promise to stick to that."

"Glad to hear it and make sure you do remember that."

Sika walked away to let Dean and Roman talk.

"So what is that secret then?" Dean asked. "By the way, I'm sure your dad is right about it."

"He is right about it and I'll tell you when the time comes, which we know could be never for you because we know you don't want kids." said Roman.

"Oh yeah, whoops."

After Dean said that, Shawn and Triple H approach them and wanted to talk to Roman, but Dean stayed to be a witness in case something bad happened.

"Here's the thing Roman. My daughter is having your kid and I'm telling you right now that you better not screw this up." said Triple H.

"Paul, calm down. But I do agree with you that Roman shouldn't mess this up." said Shawn.

"Okay, thank you both." said Roman.

While the guys were talking outside, Serena, Adam and Nikki walk into Serenity's room, accidentally waking her up. While Serenity playes with Adam fingers, she talks to Serena and Nikki about her nerves.

"How are you feeling about the baby coming?" Nikki asked.

"A bit nervous." said Serenity.

"Don't be nervous. You'll be a great mother to Aimee like your boyfriend is gonna be a great father." said Serena. "You'll be fine."

After some time of talking, Triple H walks on and Serena laughs and says, "Some things never get old. I remember you use to do this with Adam on your first day of school.", referring to Serenity playing with Adam's fingers.

"Um, hello." said Triple H.

"Oh, Serena, this is my dad Paul." said Serenity. "Dad, this is Serena, my teacher from when I went to the New York School of Deaf."

"I'm a researcher now as the teaching days are right behind me. Anyway, it's really nice to meet you Paul." said Serena.

"Nice to meet you too Serena." said Triple H.

"Where's Stephanie?" Serenity asked.

"Well..."

"Who's Stephanie?" Serena asked.

"My wife and Serenity's step-mom, but we've had a falling out and we're thinking of ending things right now. Sorry she couldn't be here though."

"It's fine." Serenity said, feeling bad that Stephanie isn't going to be there when the baby's born.

After some time of chatting, it was time to deliver the baby, so Roman went back into the room while everyone else left, and to make sure Serenity is comfortable, her regular OB/GYN traveled all the way to South Carolina to be the one to deliver the baby.

***October 13, 1:12 AM***

She's finally here! Roman kissed Serenity as he heard their daughter cry and then he cut the umbilical cord so that they can see their princess.

"She's beautiful." Serenity says as she holds her and kisses her cheek before feeding her through breastfeeding.

Roman watches as Serenity and Aimee bond through breastfeeding. He kisses his newborn daughter on the forehead and then he gives Serenity another kiss before walking out to announce to the family.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed the three chapters that I put up. First off, I want to make it super clear that I don't really know how a baby delivery works and I had to look at other FanFictions that involve a baby delivery that's not an MPreg. ****Secondly, I do want to once again apologise to you all about the long wait for the new chapters and I hope this is a good 'Making it up to all of you' present, kind of.**

**Now while I'm here right now doing an Author's Note, I want to say something. If you remember on one of the previous chapters, I said I've been thinking of whether History of Silence is continuing or coming to an end, but nothing has been confirmed. Here's the thing. I love writing FanFiction and it has been a love of mine for a few years now and ever since I started writing History of Silence, it's been a learning experience for me for sure (Which I've said it before on many occasions) and I have to say that the support from everyone who read and leave positive reviews mean so much to me. I have been through both bad times and good times while working on this and of course my friend Saphire (Who requested this at the beginning) has been a great person to work with on these (Even though she lives in the US and I live in the UK) and I'm sure that without her help, I'd probably have a shitty Fanfic right here.**

**Now this is something that I haven't talked to anyone about at all, but I thought I should make it public to let everyone know at once. So ever since my life has became so busy since September this year, ****I've thought a lot about**** possibly coming to an end of writing FanFiction, but I promise History of Silence will have a proper ending when it comes. But one definite decision on this is that I'm no longer taking One Shot Requests from other people, sadly. Anyway, I promise when the decision on if I'm continuing FanFiction or not is final, it'll be confirmed on here.**


End file.
